High School: Redux
by StarlitSnowWolf
Summary: Remake of the original story "High School". I felt it was rushed, strayed off the main point and just didn't feel as good anymore, so I decided to re-do it from scratch. Some original chapters will be reused, but most of it will be brand new material. Hope you all find it to be enjoyable! Rated T for adult language and suggestive scenes, but NO "adult rated" parts or "lemons" here.
1. Intro & Bios

_**High School: Redux Main Character Bio's**_

_**Cody Dillon Pershaw**__:_

_ Age: 18_

_ Height: 5' 11"_

_ Weight: 177lbs_

_ Body Type: Average_

_ Fur Color(s): Light gray from father with ocean blue streaks along shoulders, arms, back and tail from mother_

_ Eye Color(s): Navy blue, but seems to lighten towards the night_

* * *

_**Siara Jasmine Pershaw:**_

_Age: 17_

_ Height: 5' 7 ½"_

_ Weight: 110lbs_

_ Body Type: Slender &amp; toned_

_ Fur Color(s): Mostly dark grey all over with ocean blue like Cody and lighter grey from father_

_ Eye Color(s): Varies. Electric orange when calm, but turn red when angry_

* * *

_**Lilly Violet Veyron:**_

_Age: 17 ½_

_ Height: 5' 7"_

_ Weight: 113lbs_

_ Body Type: Same as Siara, only slightly more toned_

_ Fur Color(s): Snow white all over, head to foot_

_ Eye Color(s): Light purple_

* * *

_**Kate Serene Veyron:**_

_Age: 18 _

_ Height: 5' 8 ¼"_

_ Weight: 121lbs_

_ Body Type: Same as Siara and Lilly_

_ Fur Color(s): Light brown/tan like her mother_

_ Eye Color(s): Amber_

* * *

_**Humphrey Miller:**_

_Age: 17 ½_

_ Height: 6' 1"_

_ Weight: 185lbs_

_ Body Type: Athletic_

_ Fur Color(s): Multiple shades of gray, nearly black hair and on his back and tail_

_ Eye Color(s): Ice Blue_

* * *

**_Thomas Joseph Hennison:_**

_Age: 18 ½_

_Height: 6'0"_

_Weight: 187lbs_

_Body Type: Athletic_

_Fur Color(s): Brown with white chest and underbelly and tip of tail_

_Eye Color(s): Amber_

* * *

_**Character Backgrounds**_

_Cody and Siara Pershaw are brother and sister. Their parents, Greg and Jenny Pershaw, both died when they were younger, but they've been able to support themselves comfortably. They go to the same high school as Kate and Lilly Veyron, along with Humphrey Miller. They've all been friends since they were all young kids because their parents were all friends as well._

_Cody and Siara's father, Greg, was killed in Iraq in 2011. He was a Navy fighter jet pilot and was shot down during a strike mission over Tehran. Their mother, Jenny, was a nurse at Jasper Medical Center, the city's main hospital. She was killed on her way home after work one night by a drunk driver just over one year after their father. They left behind a decent amount of money for their kids to live off until they could get jobs of their own, which they've had for the past couple years._

_Cody works technically two jobs at BestBuy; Mainly as a computer salesperson, but also at the GeekSquad to repair computers. He's worked on computers for nearly all his life and knows them inside and out. He even built Lilly and Humphrey's computers for them._

_Siara works at the Mazda dealership, mainly just at the counter, but she's learning how to sell cars as well. She's worked there for a few months and when she turns 18, she'll become a saleswomen. She's currently saving as much as she can to buy a car from there as well._

_They both have many friends at Jasper High, mainly Kate, Lilly and Humphrey. Humphrey and Cody have been mistaken as brothers many times, not only because they look similar, but also they have pretty close personalities and share a lot of interests._

_Lilly is on the cheerleading team and Cody has always been in love with her ever since they were young kids. She's currently dating Garth Reynolds, the football team captain and quarterback, but she doesn't want to be with him anymore. Neither she nor Kate have jobs right now since their parents, Eve and Winston Veyron have very good paying jobs, but they're not rich spoiled kids._

_Kate is Siara's best friend in the entire world. She doesn't really try and stand out very much at school and keeps to herself most of the time. Her and Siara have all but one class together, they go shopping after school every chance they get and regularly are at each other's house to hang out. Kate is also currently single, but by her choice. She used to date, but stopped after getting bored with the guys that would ask her out._

_Humphrey and Siara are in love with each other, even if neither of them know about it. The only person standing in their way is Candy Pierce, the cheer team captain and Humphrey's girlfriend. She's constantly mean to Siara because she knows that Siara wants Humphrey and vice versa. He does not want to be with her anymore, but worries for Siara if he breaks up with Candy since she's somewhat mental._

_Tommy is the only child of Tim and Macie Hennison. He is usually funny and a good guy to be around. Tommy does only two sports, Football and Trapshooting. Trapshooting is his pride and football is his game. He works most days in a week, at night, working for his father, Tim, on the farm, but enjoys working on their farm equipment. He's been living on the farm since he was a baby. Tommy, Cody, and Humphrey talk in school and hang out after school like good friends should. He does okay in school, but is often distracted by Kate Veyron, his crush and love interest. He's currently single, quite active, and courageous, but can't quite seem to tell Kate his feelings._

* * *

_**The story begins after Christmas break before the new year begins. Things will be up and down for everybody, good or bad at anytime. You can make plans, but that doesn't mean they'll always stay the same, or even work out at all. Sure, you can say "This is what'll happen", but there's no promise it will. Then again, maybe it can be like that….**_


	2. Mall Surfing

_**Cody: **__Alright, here's the REAL first chapter of the remake! It's definitely not the best, but we had to come up with something new instead of recycling the old version. It's not that long, but should serve pretty well to kick things off! Enjoy, everyone!_

* * *

The annoying buzzing of the alarm clock by his bed jolted Cody awake and he quickly reached over to switch it off. It was 7AM, the usual time he gets up every morning, not that there was a need to right now. It was still Christmas break for the next few days until after New Years, but he still preferred to be up somewhat early.

He yawned and groaned as he stretched before sitting up, rubbing his eyes and looking around for a moment. "Well….Might as well find something to do." He said to himself, pushing the blanket off and getting out of bed. He opened his bedroom door and walked out into the hallway, going down to his sister's door and knocking on it.

"I'm awake, Cody…." He heard her sleepily say and chuckled to himself before walking out to the kitchen for some breakfast. After he poured a bowl of cereal, he went into the living room to the couch, sitting down and turning the TV on to the morning news like he does every morning. There wasn't much going on, but he just watched and ate.

Down in Siara's bedroom, she just getting out of bed, going over to her closet and getting a towel out for a shower. She went into her bathroom and took a quick shower, only taking a couple minutes before getting out and drying off before getting dressed again, putting on a pair of pajama shorts and a loose T-shirt.

She went out to the living room to see Cody watching the news and smiled a little, saying "I dunno why you watch that every morning….All the same shit. Traffic sucks, it's cold as fuck and someone did something stupid." Cody smiled too and looked back at her, saying "It's something to watch. Anything planned for today?"

She shrugged as she sat down on the couch, picking up the remote and saying "Not really. I was thinking about asking Kate if she'd wanna hang out today before work." Cody nodded and said "I was actually kinda planning the same thing with Humphrey and Thomas." Siara smiled again and said "Alright then. Mind if I use your Jeep then?"

Cody still had his Dad's old car, a white 1997 Jeep Cherokee. It came from the factory with a small four cylinder engine, but it since gave out and he replaced it with a Cummins 4BT diesel and a five speed manual transmission. Still a four cylinder, but lots more power and it's more fuel efficient. He and his Dad put a six inch lift kit on it and 35" tires, so it does pretty good both on and off road.

"Yeah, I guess. Be careful if you go on the highway….I think the track bar's getting worn out." He said, getting up and taking his bowl into the kitchen to wash it. "Okay. I hope I have enough to get my own car soon…." She said, pulling her knees up to her chest and sitting back in the couch.

"I offered to lend you some money…." Cody chuckled as he came back in and sat down. She smiled at him and said "And I told you I don't want to have to owe you….It won't be very much longer until I have enough. I just need $1200 more." He nodded and said "That's not bad, just a few weeks pay."

"Yep. And how many times have I asked you to wear a shirt in the morning!?" She asked, swinging and hitting him with a pillow as she giggled. He laughed and hit her back, saying "A few, but I don't pay attention enough to care." She quickly nodded and said "Obviously! I'm gonna go try and call Kate…."

With that, she got up off the couch and went back down to her bedroom, going in and closing the door before grabbing her phone off her computer desk. She dialed Kate's number and heard it ring a couple times before she heard Kate ask "Hey, what's up!?" Siara smiled and said "Surprised you're actually up, for one…."

Kate giggled and said "I slept good last night. Just call to say hi or something?" Siara rolled her eyes and said "No, I wanted to know if you wanna hang out later. Maybe walk around the mall?" She could hear Kate push her blanket off as she said "Yeah, definitely! Is it okay if Lilly comes, too? We were gonna go there today ourselves."

"Yeah, course! You know she's welcome anytime!" Siara giggled. "Great, I'll let her know when she gets up. Any particular time in mind?" Kate asked, sounding giddy. Siara shrugged and said "Sometime in the next hour or so work?"

"Yep, that'll be okay! We'll swing by and pick you up." Kate said. Siara smiled and said "Oh, okay, thanks! I was gonna take Cody's Jeep and just meet you there." Kate giggled and said "Nah, don't sweat it. We'll see you soon!" Siara nodded and they said their goodbyes before hanging up.

Out in the kitchen, Cody was just finishing cleaning up the few plates and bowls in the sink, tossing the towel he had on the counter and going back down to his room. As he was about to walk in, Siara's door opened and she saw him, saying "Change of plans, Kate and Lilly are gonna come pick me up."

Cody chuckled and said "Alright then. Any planned time you're leaving?" She shrugged and said "In an hour or so." He nodded and said "Okay, I'm gonna see what Humphrey and Thomas are doing and if they wanna hang out today." She nodded too and retreated back into her room while Cody went into his, going over and picking up his phone off his bed and dialing Humphrey's number. It went to his voicemail after a few rings, so he just hung up and dialed Thomas's instead.

"Hello?" He heard Thomas ask. He smiled and said "Hey, it's me. What're you doing today?" He could hear him shuffling something around and Thomas said "Right now, looking for a discount coupon I had yesterday…." Cody chuckled and asked "Discount for what?"

"20% off a new set of tires for my truck." Thomas said. Cody slowly nodded and said "Alright then….How about later?" He heard him shuffle a little bit more and then he suddenly said "Ah, there it is! Finally….Anyway, later? Nothing." Cody smiled and said "If Humphrey wants to, you wanna hang out later before I gotta go to work?"

"Ah, damn….I'd love to, but I can't. I've got work myself here in a little bit." Thomas said. Cody nodded and said "Hey, it's cool, don't worry. Let me know later if you change your mind." Thomas chuckled and said "Sure, depending on what time I get done." Cody nodded and then they hung up. He called Humphrey as well and asked him the same thing, but he couldn't either.

After getting off the phone with Humphrey, he went out and down to Siara's room, knocking on the door. "Come on in." He heard her say and he pushed the door open to see her laying on her bed and reading a magazine. "What's up?" She asked with a smile as she flipped the page. He smiled and shrugged, saying "Nothing….I don't know what to do today. Thomas and Humphrey have work this morning."

She slowly nodded and said "So, come with us, you might enjoy it." He chuckled and shook his head, saying "Normally, I'd say no, but….I'll make an exception this time." She giggled a little and picked up her phone, texting Kate that Cody was coming along with them. "Just going to the mall, I take it?" He asked.

"Yep. Why?" She asked as she read her magazine. "Just asking. I think I'll probably try and find some new clothes. I've got some that need replaced…." He said, going back to his room. Siara watched him walk down the hall and go into his room, closing the door behind him. She could tell just by how he seemed that something was on his mind, but decided to leave it for now and ask him later.

A few miles away in the much nicer part of town, two girls got into an alpine white 2012 Lexus IS. One of them was Kate Veyron and the other was her sister, Lilly. They were the daughters of Eve and Winston Veyron. Eve's the head nurse at the city hospital, Jasper Medical Clinic while Winston works from home for Boeing as a chief design analyst. Basically, when they come up with a new aircraft design or changes to an existing one, he reviews them and decides whether or not it should be pursued.

Kate started her car and they buckled their seatbelts before pulling out of the garage and out onto the road. "So, Cody's coming along, too?" Lilly asked with a smile. Kate smiled too and said "Seems so! Why do you ask?" Lilly shrugged and said "Just curious….Well, I do need to talk to him about something…."

"Oh, yeah? And what might that be?" Kate asked with a giggle as they stopped at a stoplight. "It's about my computer he built for me. It's been acting up a little." Kate nodded and said "Right, I remember. Sure that's all you wanna talk to him about?" Lilly smiled a little again and said "Aren't you being nosy today…."

Kate giggled and said "Maybe….Anything in particular you wanna check out at the mall?" Lilly nodded and said "One thing I'd like to look at is some new jeans. A few pairs are starting to get worn out and rips in them." Kate slowly nodded and said "Heck, I might take a couple of them. I kinda like how a few small tears look."

They drove for about fifteen minutes along the highway until they got to the exit for Cody and Siara's house, pulling off and turning down their street. They went down the road for a couple more minutes and finally pulled up in front of their house, turning off the car and getting out. Kate called Siara and let her know they were there and she said to just come on in, so they did.

"Hey, anybody home!?" Kate called as she opened the door. "Yep, right in here." Cody said from the kitchen just to the left of the door. They looked over and he was cleaning the counters and stove, smiling at them. "And how're you ladies doing today?" He asked with a chuckle. They both giggled, but Lilly slightly blushed as Kate said "We're doing quite well, thank you. How about you two?"

"Eh, same old, same old. Last few days of winter break, but I'm personally ready to go back to school. Gets so boring sitting around all day trying to figure out what to do…." Cody said. Lilly nodded and said "I know exactly what you mean. I'm ready to go back, too….I kinda miss doing the cheerleading stuff."

"Why, because you know all the guys are watching you dance around in your skirt?" Cody laughed along with Kate. Lilly just blushed more and they could see it this time and she said "You're right, all the guys. Even you!" Cody smiled at her and sprayed a squirt of water at her from a spray bottle, causing he and Kate to laugh more. "Asshole…." Lilly said with a smile.

Right about then, Siara came out of her room, asking "I don't know what you were doing, but stop it." Kate smiled and said "Hey, girl! You guys about ready to go?" Her and Cody both nodded and he dried his hands off, saying "We've been ready, just waiting on you two."

"Then let's go!" Lilly said, turning and opening the door and they all walked out, going down the driveway to Kate's car, except for Cody. He went over to his Jeep and Siara asked "What're you doing? Aren't you coming?" He nodded as he unlocked the door, saying "I'll meet you all there. I'm gonna drive my Jeep in case I need to go anywhere." All the girls just shrugged and got in Kate's car while Cody backed out of the driveway.

About twenty minutes later, they all parked in front of the mall, shutting off and getting out of their cars. They walked into the mall and immediately started looking around at all the stores, trying to decide where to go to first. "Anyone have any ideas?" Kate asked with a smile. Lilly giggled and said "How about we check out a couple clothes stores first? There's a couple right up here."

Nobody argued, so they walked off to the first store, which was just in front of them to the right. They went in and Kate and Siara immediately split off to the shirts together, leaving Lilly and Cody. They went over to the jeans and were looking around for anything that looked decent. "Hey, Cody?" Lilly asked, getting his attention. He turned to her and she held up a pair of light blue jeans, asking "How do these look to you?"

He chuckled and said "Not bad! How much?" Lilly looked at the tag and seemed shocked, saying "Oh, wow….$45!" Cody laughed and said "They aren't that nice….To me, anyway." Lilly giggled and shook her head, putting them back on the rack and saying "Me either…." They continued browsing for a few more minutes, not really finding anything either of them liked, so they went over and joined Kate and Siara still looking through shirts.

"Find anything?" Lilly asked as they walked up to them. Kate shrugged and said "A couple here and there….Nothing I can't live without, though." They joined them in browsing through the racks, but still didn't find anything interesting. After a little longer, Siara said "Well, I'm done looking here. Wanna go someplace else?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Cody said as they walked out of the store. "I'm gonna go upstairs to Radioshack. Wanna see if they've got cooling fans yet…." He said and Lilly nodded, saying "I'll go with you! I'm thinking about getting a new phone." He smiled at her and Kate said "We'll be down here somewhere when you're done, unless you'd rather meet us at the food court."

"Yeah, let's just meet there. I'm already getting kinda hungry." Lilly said, smiling at her sister. Kate nodded and her and Siara walked off while Cody and Lilly went upstairs together. "So, speaking of computer stuff, I need your help." Lilly said as they rode the escalator upstairs. "Yeah, what's up? Something wrong with yours?" He asked.

"See, I'm not sure….I noticed it's been getting slower and slower the last week or so. It's not telling me about a virus or anything, so I don't know what's going on. I was hoping you'd take a look at it when you can." She said. He nodded and said "Of course! Can I come over after we leave here and see what's up?" He knew the computer inside and out since he built it, so she knew he'd be able to fix it.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Lilly said with a smile, suddenly feeling her cheeks flush, but just ignored it. "It's a date!" He chuckled and winked at her, making her blush more. "Stop it…." She giggled, rolling her eyes.


	3. Hangin' Out

_**Cody: **Hey, guys! Little shorter chapter here, but just wanted to get a new one up for you all. I know I'm not getting many chapters up recently on my stories recently, but that's because I'm in truck driving school. Yep, learning to drive semi-trucks! Just finished the first week, so got about two more of class and hands on time, then it's out on the road for about a month with a trainer. I've got my laptop, so I'll be working as much as I can, which won't be very much at the end of the days. I'll give it my all, though, I promise! With that, enjoy the chapter everyone!_

* * *

"They're around here somewhere...Couldn't of gone very far." Kate said as she and Siara walked around the mall, searching for Lilly and Cody everywhere they could think of. They were downstairs looking through different clothing stores for a while before getting some lunch, but Lilly and Cody didn't join them like they thought they would.

They'd been walking for quite a while and were on the upper floor, coming to the last stores along the walkway, one of them being RadioShack. "I know Cody likes to hang out here sometimes." Siara said as they walked up to the door, going in and glancing around before she saw his head over one of the aisles. "Yep, there he is. Hey, Cody!" She said, getting his attention. He looked up to see Kate and Siara there and smiled, saying "Afternoon, ladies! Where you been?"

"We were gonna ask you the same thing….Where's Lilly?" Kate asked, looking around. He gestured with his head toward the side, saying "Over there looking at phones." Sure enough, Lilly was looking at the different phones they had for Verizon, playing around with one of the display models that got her attention. Kate went over to her and asked "Hey, whatcha doin'?"

"Eh, just checking it out. Kinda nice, actually!" Lilly said with a smile, holding the LG Flex. Kate slowly nodded and said "Is it, I've seen it! How come you two didn't come have lunch with us? I sent you a text…." Lilly looked up at her and said "I haven't gotten any messages…." Kate looked at her funny and pulled her own phone out, bringing up her messages and then she saw that the message had failed to send.

"Oh, it didn't go through….Sorry, Lilly." She said, weakly smiling at her. Lilly smiled back and said "It's fine, Kate. And to be honest, I wasn't all that hungry." Kate nodded and said "Alright then. Enjoy being alone with Cody for so long?" Lilly's cheeks turned cherry red and she said "Kate, what the hell!? What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Easy, relax….I was only joking…." Kate giggled, messing Lilly's hair up with her nails. Lilly sighed and shook her head, pushing Kate's paw away as she said "Whatever….You and Siara find anything interesting?" Kate shrugged and said "A couple things, but we didn't get them. How about you?"

"I'm kinda considering getting this….I really like it!" Lilly said, still examining the phone in her hands. Kate smiled and said "How do you plan to pay for it?" Lilly pointed at the small price card and said "My line's available for upgrade now. I can get it for free." Kate smiled more and nodded, saying "Well, then I say go ahead! Can I have your old phone?" Lilly currently has an iPhone 5c, but she regrets buying it. It's been nothing but problems.

"Yeah, sure! I don't know what I'd need it for after I get this." Lilly said, going over to the counter so she could get the new phone. Over with Cody and Siara, he was looking through computer parts to see if they had what he might need to fix Lilly's computer, depending on what was going on. Siara was playing with some of the stereo systems they had there, amusing him to see her being silly.

There was one playing some music that she liked and she started dancing to it, making him chuckle. He took his phone out and started recording her and she was completely oblivious to what he was doing. She swayed her hips and entire body to the song in a slow dance that he knew one person in particular would love to see!

He took a ten second video and stopped just in time as she did too, quickly sending it to Humphrey. He knew that he had the hots for her like nothing in the world, but also that he was too shy around her to say or do anything about it. Not to mention he was with Candy, aka The Queen Bitch to them all, especially Siara.

About twenty seconds later, his phone buzzed as he got a text, pulling it out to see it was from Humphrey, no surprise. All that the text contained was a shocked looking smiley, making Cody laugh. "Enjoy the show, I take it?" He texted back, chuckling still as he put his phone away. Siara walked over to where he was and saw him chuckling and asked "What's so funny to you?" He looked up at her and said "Humphrey….He's being a dumbass as usual."

"Well, that's not surprising….What's he up to?" She asked with a giggle, taking a sip from the drink she was holding. He shrugged and said "Watching videos and sending them to me." She slowly nodded and said "That sounds like him. We're thinking about heading back home here pretty soon. You said you're going to their house?"

"Yeah, I'll be over there for a little bit. I doubt it'll take too long to figure out what's wrong." He said as they walked over to Kate and Lilly. They turned to face them and Kate said "So, you two ready to head out?" Siara nodded and said "Whenever you two are." Lilly smiled and said "Well, let's go then. If you guys wanna stay for a bit, we can play some games or something."

"I would, but I have work in a couple hours." Siara said, weakly smiling at her. "That's alright, we've got plenty of time! School doesn't start back up for a couple weeks." Kate said, laughing a little. "Okay! Let's go then!" Siara said and they all headed out to the parking lot. Cody and Siara got in his Jeep while Kate and Lilly got into the car.

"I'm gonna put some music on, 'kay?" Siara asked, taking her phone out of her pocket. Cody smiled and said "Yeah, sure….Nothing annoying." She smiled and rolled her eyes, plugging her phone into the radio and playing a few country songs as they drove. It wasn't a long drive to Kate and Lilly's house, maybe about twenty minutes down the highway.

They soon pulled into the driveway, which was about four times as large as Cody and Siara's! Parked in the driveway already was an ice white 2007 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon that belonged to their father and their mother's midnight blue 2013 Lexus IS, similar to Kate's, but newer. Kate parked between her parents' cars while Cody parked off to the side of the driveway before they got out of their cars and headed inside.

"Lilly, where's your car?" Cody asked. She smiled and said "Parked in the garage. Why?" He smiled too and said "No reason, just asking." Her car was a red 2008 Mazda MX-5 Miata. A nice little sports car that she's had for a few years now. She slowly nodded as they walked in the door, going in and to the living room. "Kate, Lilly, that you, girls?" They heard their mother call from upstairs.

"Yep, we're home, Mom! Cody and Siara came with us, too." Kate said as they sat down on the couch and in the chairs. Right about then, Eve came down the stairs, smiling as she said "Hi, you two! How've you been?" They smiled back and Siara said "Oh, we've been great! How about yourself?"

"Oh, you know, can't complain. How's work and everything been for you two?" Eve asked as she sat down beside Lilly on the couch. "Eh, not bad. Boring sometimes, but I'm sure you could've guessed that." Cody chuckled, causing her to giggle a little. "Yep, I hear you! What're you up to today?" He and Siara shrugged and he said "Nothing much. Lilly asked if I could see what's up with her computer today." Eve nodded and said "Okay then. It's sweet of you to take care of what you put together." He smiled and said "Well, thank you! I suppose it's under warranty still."

They all laughed a little and Eve said "Well, I'll leave you all to have fun! There's sodas in the fridge if you're thirsty." They nodded and Siara said "Thank you, ma'am!" Eve smiled at her and said "I've told you about that, sweetheart...Don't need to call me ma'am." Siara giggled a little as Eve got up, going back up the stairs to her and Winston's bedroom and closing the door. "So, wanna take a look at the computer?" Lilly asked Cody and he nodded, saying "Yeah, let's see what's going on." With that, they got up and headed up the stairs to her room, going in and Lilly closed the door.

"It's off right now. It was starting to smell kinda odd this morning when I used it last." She said as he sat down at the desk. "What kind of smell? Burning?" He asked, reaching down and unplugging the cables from the back. "Yeah, kinda. A little like dust on a heater." She said, laying down on her bed on her stomach to watch. He picked the computer tower up and laid it on the desk on it's side, unscrewing the side panel fastener and sliding it off. "Well, it's full of dust, so that's what the smell is..." He said, blowing a bunch of dust out. She weakly smiled and said "I know, the dust is crazy in here...That and I don't clean it like I should." He chuckled and said "It's alright, dust won't hurt it bad. Might make it overheat, though...That could've been the problem. Gimme about fifteen minutes to check it out and see what's up."


	4. Mom's Worry Too Much

**_Cody: _**_Hey, everyone! Finally got a new chapter done, and this one was done out on the road! Finally gotbmy licence and my trainer and I took a load to Florida. It was a good four day drive, but it was pretty nice! Didn't get much time to work on this chapter, so its not a long one, but it's longer than the last one. Time to turn in for the night, so enjoy, everyone!_

* * *

Down the stairs in the living room of Eve and Winston's house, Kate and Siara were sitting on the couch together, talking and laughing while they painted their finger and toenails. Lilly and Cody were upstairs in her room, trying to determine what was going on with her computer. They'd all been there for about a half hour now and since Lilly had her door closed, Eve was keeping an open ear toward her room.

"Mom, you can stop already….He's just fixing her computer." Kate said, smiling up the stairs at her mother slowly walk by Lilly's door for what seemed like the fifty millionth time. Eve smiled back at her and said "I know, honey, I know. Just….you know, keeping an eye out." Kate giggled a little and asked "Why, exactly? You know nothing's going on…."

"Oh, you know very well why….She's a girl, in her room with a boy, not to mention the door is closed. And they're teenagers! You'll understand someday when you have kids of your own and they're your age. All the hormones and sexual curiosity makes-"

"Okay, that's far enough, we got it!" Kate said, stopping her mother's rambling that was close to scarring her. Eve giggled a little and said "Good, remember it." Kate sighed and shook her head as Eve went down the hallway to her and Winston's bedroom, going in and closing the door. "Well, that escalated quickly…." Siara giggled, making Kate laugh a little as well. "Yeah, no kidding….Think Lilly and Cody would ever think of things like that?" Kate asked.

Siara shrugged and said "Heck if I know….I mean, I know he really likes her, but….he doesn't really say much about it." Kate nodded and said "Lilly seems to try and avoid talking about him if it has to do with stuff like that. She'll just try and bring up something else."

Speaking of Lilly and Cody, she was watching him inspect the computer's motherboard, looking for anything that could cause problems. He had the entire computer apart and every piece laid out on her bed, but couldn't find anything wrong so far. The last thing he could think of was something on the board, so he was examining it with a magnifying glass, soon finding the problem.

"Ah ha, here we go! Broken trace on the board..." Cody said, looking at it closer. Lilly came over from her closet and asked "What's a trace?" He sat up and said "A little tiny strip of copper that runs through the board to carry electricity. There's one broken that feeds to the processor and main chip."

She slowly nodded and asked "Is it repairable?" He shook his head and said "No, its embedded in the board. Need to replace it." She weakly smiled and asked "How much is it gonna cost?" He smiled and said "Me, about $120. You, nothing. Like I said, still under my warranty..." She smiled more and said "Aww...Well, thank you! Why's it so expensive, though?"

"I'm gonna get a better one that this, one that's more durable. This one was kind of a cheaper off brand one." He said, holding the motherboard up and looking at it all over. She slowly nodded and said "Okay then. So, how long until I can use it again?" He smiled and said "Well, I work later this evening, so….tomorrow afternoon." She smiled now and said "Really!? That quick?"

He nodded and said "I'll get the board when I get off work tonight and bring it by around noon tomorrow. Sound good?" She quickly nodded and said "Yeah, definitely! I'll make sure to be home then." He chuckled and said "Cool, you've got a date!" She giggled more and blushed a little, saying "Will you stop that….Is there something you're trying to say?" He shrugged and said "No, not necessarily. Just making a joke."

She immediately noticed his sudden change in mood and knew it was bothering him, but didn't want to ask and upset him, so she just brushed it off. "Alright. I really appreciate you doing this." She said with a smile that he returned. "Well, I actually enjoy doing it. Only for you, though…."

She blushed even more, but smiled again and said "Aww, how sweet….How about we put all this up for the day, then?" He nodded and they started placing all the parts in one of her desk drawers, making sure not to drop or mix anything up. When they were done, Lilly said "Wanna head downstairs? We can all play some pool or something in the basement for a little bit."

With that, she opened the door and they walked out of her room, immediately running into Eve. She smiled at them and said "Hi, you two! Not doing anything questionable in there, right?" Lilly's cheeks went bright red and she said "Mom, no, of course not! Why would you think that!?" Eve giggled and said "Just checking…." Lilly sighed and shook her head as they went downstairs to the living room where Kate and Siara still were.

They were watching TV when they came in and Kate said "Hey, get it all fixed?" Cody smiled a little and said "Not yet, but I'll finish it up tomorrow. Gotta replace the motherboard…." Kate slowly nodded and said "Sounds fun. Join us, you two! Help us find something to watch!" Lilly giggled a bit and said "Actually, I was thinking we could all play pool for a little while? Sound good?"

"Oh, heck yes! I haven't played for months!" Siara said, jumping up off the couch in an instant. Kate quickly nodded and turned off the TV, getting up as well and they all headed into the basement where the pool table was, along with quite a few other things as well. Winston had a couple guitars, Eve had a karaoke machine….They had a few fun things to do at any given time!

"Okay, so are we playing teams or one on one?" Siara asked as they grabbed the pool cues off the wall. Lilly smiled and said "Teams, for sure! How about family versus family?" Cody chuckled and said "Okay, I'll go with that! Looks like it's you and I, sis!" Siara giggled and nodded as Kate racked all the balls and got it set up.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Eve and Winston's bedroom, he was watching TV while she was dusting the room, but he knew something was on her mind. He picked up the remote and muted the TV, asking "What's on your mind, honey? I can tell something is…." She stopped and turned to him, smiling a little as she said "Just….wondering is all." He chuckled a little and held his hand out to her, saying "Come here…."

She let out an amused sigh and went over to him, sitting on the bed with him and he asked "Is it something about Lilly or Katelyn?" She shrugged and said "I suppose so…." He put his arm around her and rubbed her side a little, making her smile and he asked "So, what's bothering you? Just tell me." She looked up at him and said "Have you noticed Lilly seems a little….I guess, different when Cody comes over? Like, more giddy…."

He smiled and said "I have, but I don't think it's a bad thing. Do you think she likes him?" She nodded and said "Sorta. I mean, think of when we started dating….Remember how I was when we were together?" He chuckled and nodded, saying "Yes, yes I do….You know you don't need to worry about her, or even him. He's a really good kid."

"Yeah, no doubt. I dunno, I might just be over thinking things…." She said with a slight smile. He kissed her cheek and said "Probably. You tend to do that." She giggled and pushed him a little, making him chuckle and she got up, going back to her dusting. He sat back on the bed and watched, wondering why she seemed to enjoy doing it so much, but just shrugged it off.

_**½ Hour Later**_

"8-ball, side pocket…." Cody said, tapping his pool cue on the pocket in the middle on the left side before leaning down to take his shot. He took a moment to line up right and gave the cue ball a firm punch, sending it into the 8-ball, which bounced off the edge of the pocket and fell right in, winning he and Siara the pool game.

"Hey, nice job! Seems like you haven't forgot how to use a stick…." Kate giggled, collecting the cues and putting them back on the wall. Cody chuckled and said "Like riding a bike!" Siara giggled too and said "Well, that was fun! What do we do now?" Cody looked at his watch and said "Well, it's almost three now, so we should head home. I've got work in a couple hours."

"Oh, okay! Didn't realize it was that late…." She said, looking at her phone. Kate smiled and said "It was definitely a fun day, that's for sure! We need to have fun more often…." Lilly nodded in agreement along with Siara and then Cody said "Hell, how about every Friday night then? None of us work Fridays, so…."

"Yeah, that works! Just come back here and play some games or go out and do something." Kate said, leaning against the pool table. "Exactly! But for now, time to go. Ready, sis?" Cody asked, smiling at her. Siara nodded and said "Yeah, sure. I've got clothes to wash tonight." They all shared hugs and walked upstairs to the front door, Siara and Cody walking out to his Jeep.

They got in and he started it up, pulling out of the driveway and they drove off back home. Siara reached over and turned the radio almost all the way down, asking "So, have a nice time hanging out with Lilly?" He chuckled and glanced over at her to see her smiling and he said "Depends on what you're asking exactly….All we did was find out what was wrong with her computer."

"Yeah, sure….You two were up there for nearly three hours just diagnosing a computer? Riiiight…." She said, giggling a little. He sighed and rolled his eyes, saying "Think whatever you please, but that's all the was going on." Siara pushed his shoulder a little and said "I'm only joking around, you know that….Don't be so tense." He smiled at her a little and nodded as they drove along, soon arriving back home after about fifteen minutes.

He pushed a button on the sunvisor and the garage door opened, letting him pull in and park. He shut the car off and they got out, going into the house and turning on the living room lights. "Well, I'm gonna go start some laundry. Got any towels I can throw in?" Siara asked as they walked in. "Yeah, there's one or two on my bathroom floor. Don't take the one on the counter, it's clean."

With that, she went down to her room to collect her laundry while he went into the kitchen to make some dinner before he got ready for work. It didn't take very long until he had a couple steaks done and they ate their dinner, talking about work, her getting a car and other things.

About an hour later, he came out of his room, dressed in his blue work shirt and tan pants. "So, you're about to leave?" She asked. He nodded and said "Yep, in just a few. Need anything before I go?" She smiled and said "Nah, I'm good. See you in the morning then!"

"Later, sis!" He said, taking his keys off the counter and going to the garage. He got in his Jeep and turned the key, making it crank over, but it didn't fire up, so he tried again. "Well, great..." He said, popping the hood and getting out. He lifted the hood up and checked the fuse box to see one had popped out of place, so he put it back in before dropping the hood.

He got back in and it started right up this time, making him let out an amused sigh as he backed out of the garage, pressing the button to close it before driving off to work.

Back over at Kate and Lilly's house, Lilly was up in her room laying on her bed reading a magazine when there was a soft knock on her door. She smiled and said "Come on in, Mom. I know your knock..." Her door slowly opened and Eve walked in with a smile on her face, asking "Do I do it so much you know who it is already?" Lilly giggled and said "Yeah, kinda. What's up?"

Eve closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, looking at the magazine she was reading and saying "That's an old issue. I got the new one if you wanna read it." Lilly smiled again and looked up at her, saying "Normally when you come in like that and avoid what I ask it means something's up."

Eve smiled again and asked "What's going on between you and Cody? You get so different when he's around." Lilly blushed slightly and said "Nothing, Mom. He's just fixing my computer, thats all." Eve slowly nodded and asked "And what about any other time he and Siara come over? You can't seem to be able to sit still...And keep from blushing when he makes you laugh."

Lilly smiled a little again and asked "And? You blush when Dad makes you laugh." Eve giggled and said "Mmhm, but we're in love...What's your excuse?" Lilly shrugged and said "He's funny, that's all. What're you getting at, Mom?" Eve leaned over and kissed her forehead, saying "You'll understand, I promise. Think it over." Lilly couldn't help but smile and Eve got up, going out and closing the door behind her. Lilly let out a sigh and closed her magazine, picking her phone up and looking at the time to see it was almost 6PM.

She started to think about what her mother said, blankly staring as thoughts went through her mind. _"Yeah, he's sweet and really cares for his friends and family...Can't say he isnt too bad looking..." _She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts, saying "Whatever, I'm not gonna worry about it right now. Kinda hungry, though..." As if on cue, she suddenly heard her mother call from downstairs "Girls, dinner's ready!" She smiled to herself and hopped off her bed, going out and down to the kitchen to eat.


	5. Mr Fix It

_**Cody: **Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been so long...Two reasons. One, it's been a little difficult working on chapters after ten hours of driving, not to mention doing it on a phone. And two, been kinda hard to come up with decent ideas because I've been so exhausted every day._

_**Lilly: **But, all that matters is that it's kinda working. At least they're coming together over time. Not a lot to say on this one, so everyone just enjoy!_

* * *

A soft thump from the garage woke Siara from her sleep, almost immediately knowing what it was. She pushed her blanket off and got out of bed, going to her door and opening it to see Cody coming down the hall to his room, looking tired as hell. She smiled and rubbed her eye, sleeping asking "Hey, how was work?"

He smiled too and shrugged, saying "Same old garbage...Spent part of my shift playing on the PS4's. Other than that, boring." She lightly giggled and said "Looks like you got the new motherboard?" He nodded and said "I'm heading over there around noon to get it going again for her."

She nodded as well and said "Alright then. See you in the morning!" He chuckled and opened his door, walking into his room while she retreated into hers, looking at her clock to see it was only 1:30am. She removed her pajama top and bottoms before getting back in bed, quickly going back to sleep while Cody did the same in his room.

In a few hours time, he woke up again from the sunshine heating his room up, stretching with a groan before yawning as he sat up. His clock said it was 10:15 now and he said to himself "Well, got a couple hours, so...Food." With that, he got up out of bed and threw on some pajama pants and a t-shirt before heading out to the kitchen to see Siara was already up and making breakfast. He was about to say good morning when he noticed what she was wearing; A long, loose t-shirt. And nothing else.

He sighed and asked "Would you please put some clothes on? At the least, some bottoms..." She turned and smiled at him a bit, saying "Cody, I'm not a kid. I'll wear what I'm comfortable in. Besides, why do you care anyway?" He shook his head as he opened the fridge, saying "If you wanna prance around nude all day, be my guest...I don't care."

She noticed he seemed pretty upset over something and turned around to face him, putting her hand on his arm and asking "Hey, what's wrong? What's got you all moody today?" He shrugged and said "Shoulder hurts, I'm fine." She saw right through that and said "Don't bullshit me, Cody. Tell me what's got you so upset, alright? You're there for me when I need you...Let me do the same."

He sighed and sat down on one of the barstools with a glass of juice, saying "Alright, I guess it'll help...You know that ours and Lilly and Kate's family have been friends for a long time, right?" She nodded and he said "Well...I'd like more than to be friends with Lilly. I want to take her out...Have a nice dinner, go see a movie...You know, that stuff." Siara giggled and said "Honey, I've known that for a long time, too..." He smiled a little and said "Don't call me that...Just...weird."

She smiled and then he said "The only problem is frickin' Garth...I've seen how he treats her, and I've gotta say...I don't know how nobody has called the cops! She seems too wrapped up in him, though. Like she enjoys being treated that way...I know better, though."

Siara laid her hand on his and said "Maybe...You should try and find out what she's thinking about. I know her too well to think she'd want that kind of relationship. I've seen some of the things, too..." He nodded and said "Well, at least you understand, then. How should I ask her, though?" Siara shrugged and said "Try just asking how things are going between them, see how she reacts. Go from there."

He nodded and said "Okay, I'll try that. Thanks, Siara." She smiled and kissed his cheek before saying "Don't mention it. I'll be leaving in about an hour or so. Kate and I are going to a new clothes store that just opened across town." He nodded and she went down to her bedroom, going in and closing the door.

In a few hours time, it was a little before noon. Cody grabbed his keys off his desk before walking out of his room, going out to the living room and shutting off the TV and then he went out to the garage. He got in his Jeep and opened the garage door before starting it up, backing out onto the road and driving off. He was headed off to Lilly's house to fix her computer, which he was actually a little excited about. Not because he loved doing it, but because he'd get to see her again.

After riding along the highway for a little bit, he turned off and onto her street, going down a block and turning into the driveway. He parked along the side as to not block in Winston or Eve's cars, shutting his off and getting out after he grabbed the box the new board was in. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for someone to open it.

"I got it!" He heard Lilly say inside, making him smile a little. The lock clicked and then the door opened, Lilly saying "Hey! I saw you pull in. Come on in!" He chuckled and stepped inside, saying "Well, I've got the new part. I can have your computer up and running in about twenty minutes."

"Oh, awesome! Come on, let's go get it working!" She said, taking his hand and virtually yanking him away. He was surprised, but smiled again and walked with her upstairs to her room, going in and she closed the door. Most of the parts were already laid out on her bed, ready to be put back together into one working computer.

"Ah, got started without me, I see..." He chuckled, making her giggle a little. "Yeah, well...I got bored." He set the box down and opened it, taking the new board out and laying it on the bed with everything else. "Alright, looks like pretty much everything's here. Just gimme a little while and we should be good." He said and she nodded, saying "Okay. If you don't mind, I'm gonna take a shower. I meant to earlier, but got sidetracked."

He chuckled again and said "Hey, not my house, do as you please!" She giggled and went to her closet, getting some clean clothes and a towel before going into the bathroom and closing the door. He heard the water turn on and sat down on the bed, starting to reassemble all the parts. It was a meticulous process, taking his time to be sure nothing got damaged.

About ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Lilly came back out, fully dressed and rubbing the towel all through her hair, asking "So, how's it looking?" He smiled and sat up, asking "From what I see, beautiful. No flaws, nothing abnormal...Right about perfect." She nodded and turned around, about to go back into the bathroom when he said "Oh, your computer looks fine, too."

It took a moment for it to click in her head and she stopped, her cheeks blushing a deep red as he chuckled, turning back around to say something, but couldn't think of anything. She simply smiled a little and went into the bathroom, dropping the towel and her dirty clothes in her hamper before turning the light off.

She sat down on the other side of the bed and watched him work, impressed a little by how well he knew what to do. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" She asked in a soft tone, breaking the silence. He simply shrugged and kept working, making her wonder why he says the things he does to her. "I have a boyfriend, Cody..." She said, almost sounding like she had to force herself to say it. He nodded and said "I know that." She weakly smiled a little, knowing how much he dislikes Garth.

"How are things between you two, by the way?" He asked, glancing up at her. She looked down at her bed and cleared her throat, saying "They're...good. Not quite as thrilling as I wish it could be, but good." He nodded and said "Good, good. Glad to hear that it's at least working."

"Yeah..." She said in almost a sigh, looking over at her mirror and could see a tear in her own eye. She quickly wiped it away before he could see it and turned back around, asking "Is it almost done?" He nodded and said "Just about. Got a couple little things left to put in and then it's ready to go." She smiled a little and said "I know I said it already, but thank you..."

He smiled at her and said "There's no need to thank me...It's my genuine pleasure." She lightly giggled and got up, going around the bed to his side and saying "Come here, get up..." He did as she said and she wrapped her arms around him, saying "The best I can do to repay you..."

He hugged her back and she let go of him, which was when he felt something sticky on his cheek. He wiped it off with his hand and realized it was makeup, looking back up at her and he could faintly see purple to the side and under her left eye. "Lilly?" He asked and she already had tears in her eyes.

He went into the bathroom and got a damp hand towel, going back to her and gently wiping the makeup off to reveal a good size bruise, making his blood boil. She was starting to cry and he asked "When did this happen?" She sniffed and said "The n-night before last...We went out and he wanted to "do it", but I refused..." He put his arms around her again and she quietly cried as he asked "Do your parents know?"

"No. I don't know what to do, Cody...I'm scared...He's threatened me if I ever told anyone, he'll make me regret it..." She cried on his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her back to try and soothe her, saying "You need out...You can't let him bully you like that..." She sniffed and said "But, he won't let me go! Anytime I've ever tried leaving him, he hurt me..."

"Let me help you. I can't just sit and do nothing." He said. She nodded and kept crying a little, letting it all out of her system. It took a few minutes until she was done, sitting up and saying "I'm sorry I just lost it like that..." He smiled a little and said "Lilly, never be sorry about that...I promise I didn't mind." She smiled back and nodded, wiping her eyes and saying "You're right, I need to get away from him...The only reason we started dating was because I thought he was hot...God, I'm so stupid..."

"Hey, look at me." He sternly said and she did, then he said "Do not call yourself stupid, Lilly. You're a long way from anything the like...So you made a not-so-great choice, we all do. That doesn't mean you should degrade yourself." She smiled again and nodded, saying "I don't want to bring you in and throw you in the middle of us...When we go back to school, can you just kinda hang around while I tell Garth we're done? I don't know how he'll react, but I'll feel safer knowing you're nearby."

He nodded and said "Of course. I think you should tell your parents about what he did, though...They need to know..." She sighed and said "I know...Can you help me tell them?" He nodded and they got up off the bed, going to the door and walking down the stairs to the kitchen where Eve and Winston were. She took a breath and said "Here we go..."

They walked in and Lilly said "Mom, Dad?" They looked over at them and immediately saw the bruise, sparking a rage inside Eve. She gasped and let out a wicked growl, reaching out and slapping Cody as hard as she could! "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed as he recovered, holding his hand over his bleeding nose.

"Mom, Mom, it wasn't him, I swear!" Lilly said, grabbing a couple paper towels and handing them to Cody and he took them, holding them to his face to catch the blood. "Then who was it!?" Winston loudly asked, walking up to Lilly and examining her bruise. She winced as he touched it and quietly said "It was Garth...Night before last..."

"Oh my god...Cody, I'm SO sorry! I-I didn't..." Eve stammered, quickly getting an ice pack from the freezer. Cody smiled a little and said in an odd voice since he was holding his nose "It's alright...I understand." She looked more than sorry and turned to Lilly, asking "Why would he do that to you!? Did you two have an argument or something?"

Lilly blushed a little and said "You could say so...We were out in his car and he wanted...well, to get lucky." Eve's eyes went wide, but then Lilly said "Nothing happened, though. That's why he did that...Because he didn't get what he wanted." Eve pulled her into a hug and said "I'm having that boy arrested..."

"No, Mom, don't do that. When school starts again, I'm leaving him. After what people see he did, nobody will want him around anymore." Lilly said as Eve let go of her. She sighed and said "Alright...Has he ever done anything like this before?" Lilly shook her head and said "No, not like this. He's threatened me last time I tried breaking up with him, though. Cody said he'll be nearby when I dump him so nothing happens."

Eve smiled at him a little, saying "Thank you. Do you need anything for your nose, honey? More tissues, a wet rag...Asprin?" He chuckled and said "The rag would be good, thanks. It's pretty much stopped now." She nodded and got a clean dish rag wet, wringing it out before handing it to him. He smiled as he took it, wiping the drying blood off.

"Do you need anything, honey? That looks like it hurts..." She said to Lilly, carefully examining the bruise. "I'm okay, Mom, really." Lilly said with a smile. Eve smiled a little too and said "Alright...You two go back to what you were doing." She nodded and they went back upstairs to her room, going in and closing the door again.

Eve let out an angry growl and threw the wet rag into the sink, making water splash everywhere. "That motherfucker...How dare he hurt her! I swear to gogod if I ever see him again, I'll kill him, Winston!" He weakly smiled and put his arms around her, kissing her cheek and saying "I'll even give you the bat..." She couldn't help but lightly giggle and sighed, saying "I think it's really sweet of Cody to help her as much as he does."

"It is, he's a real good kid...Takes after his Dad more than he probably realizes..." Winston said. Eve nodded and turned around to face him, saying "I've seen the way he looks at Lilly. Doesn't take a genius to figure he's into her...Same for her, too." Winston chuckled and said "Maybe so...Just let them be the kids they are..."

Upstairs in her room, he was just finishing putting her computer back together, sliding the side panel on and saying "...And there we go! Ready to go!" She smiled as he started plugging the cables into the back, pressing the power button and watching her TV to make sure it was working properly. After a couple screens of tests, it finally fully turned on, quickly booting to the desktop.

Lilly happily giggled and said "Oh my god, thank you so much! Looks like it's working perfect!" He chuckled and nodded, saying "Yep, looks fine! Temperatures are staying steady, no errors...Looks like it'll work just fine." She turned and tightly hugged him, saying "I can't thank you enough...As sad as it sounds, I don't know what I'd do without my computer..."

"Don't worry, I feel the same about mine...And once again, you're welcome." He said as she let go of him. She smiled at him and said "I know you said you don't mind doing this, but...I got you something. Dad picked it up last night for me..." He smiled again and asked "What might that be?" She giggled and got up, saying "Come on, it's in the garage..."

They walked back out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen where her parents still were, asking "Daddy, where'd you put the "thing" I asked you to pick up?" He smiled and said "Storage cabinet against the far wall..." She smiled too and nodded, leading him out to the garage and to the big cabinet against the wall. "I know you've talked about getting one for a while and for everything you've done for me and others, I saved enough to buy it..." She said, smiling as he opened the door. His jaw dropped when he saw what it was, making her giggle.

"I-Is that what I think it is?!" He asked, trying to believe her. She nodded and said "If you're thinking it's an ARB bumper and ten thousand pound winch with synthetic cable and painted to match your Jeep...Yep, that's exactly what it is!" He slowly smiled and said "You know you didn't need to do anything at all..." She smiled again and said "I know, but I wanted to...It's my best way I can really say thanks..."

He hugged her and said "Thank you...Don't know what else I can say..." She returned it and said "You can start with when you can take it. Kinda takes a lot of room..." He chuckled as he let go of her, saying "I'll get with Humphrey or Thomas this evening..." She nodded and said "Well, I'm just glad you like it..."

Across town at Old Navy, Kate and Siara were enjoying their day clothes shopping. So far, they'd found a few nice things here and there and were almost ready to go. They decided that when they left, they'd go to Siara and and Cody's house so they could all hang out for a while. Kate had just tested Lilly and let her know what they had planned as she went searching for Siara, eventually finding her in the T-Shirts again.

"So, how's the hunt going?" Kate asked with a smile. Siara shrugged and said "Not bad, found a couple here and there. You?" Kate nodded and said "Same. About ready to go?" Siara nodded and said "Yeah, I'm done. I'll get these real quick." They went to the cashier and paid for their new clothes before walking out to Kate's car, putting the bags in the trunk and getting in.

Kate started it up and asked "So, back to you guy's house?" Siara smiled and said "Yeah. I'll text Cody and Lilly and let them know we're headed there." With that, the drove off and Siara texted them as they left the parking lot, heading for their house about a half hour away. They got there just as Cody's Jeep pulled into the driveway, he and Lilly getting out as Kate and Siara parked at the end.

"Hey, you two! Have fun at the mall?" Cody asked as they walked up to the house. Siara nodded and said "Yeah, it was fun! You guys get the computer working again?" Lilly quickly nodded and said "Yep, works great so far! Now that we're here, what should we do?" Cody chuckled and said "Well, I texted Humphrey and Thomas and they said they're on their way." Kate smiled and said "Sounds like it'll be a fun day!"


	6. Just Another Day

_**Cody: **Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been so long! Just letting you know, this chapter is short...Really short. Just got to a point where I didn't know where to go afterwards yet, so we called it good for now._

**_Lilly:_**_ Yeah, definitely not our best work...Been distracted a lot recently, but now Cody's back out on the road trucking and what's even better is I FINALLY GET TO BE WITH HIM! *giggles*_

**_Cody:_**_ Yep, done with my training, so got my own company truck, which means she gets to see the USA now with me. *kisses Lilly* And with that, enjoy the short chapter, everyone! See you next time!_

* * *

Cody, Siara, Kate, Lilly, Humphrey and Thomas were all sitting around the living room, having a rather serious discussion. Not long after they all got to Cody and Siara's house, she decided to tell them all what Garth did to her and to say they were shocked would be the understatement of the year!

Kate was absolutely furious, surprisingly more than their mother! Siara was angry as well, but tried to stay calm and comfort Lilly even though she'd said she was okay. Cody talked to Humphrey and Thomas and let them know that she asked him to act as an inconspicuous bodyguard when school starts again and she dumps Garth. They were quick to volunteer to help, but Lilly thought it would be better if it were just Cody hanging about instead of the three of them, otherwise who knows how Garth might react.

"Well, I tell you what….If he does anything other than apologize and leave you alone, he's gonna get his ass whooped! That's a promise!" Thomas said in a serious tone, but with a smile. Lilly lightly giggled and said "Hey, that's okay with me! If he so much as touches me, I'll just claim you guys defended me." Humphrey nodded and said "I don't think it'd be a problem either way. We all know the principal doesn't like him to begin with."

"Yeah, that's true. He'd probably give us a medal!" Cody chuckled, causing them all to laugh. "So, anyone got any idea what to do for a few hours? Anything's better than sitting around talking about Garth…." Kate said, glancing around the room. Humphrey reached over to his bag, saying "I brought my Xbox if anyone wants to play somethin'." Thomas and Lilly brought theirs as well and Cody and Siara had their own in their rooms.

"Well, hey! Since everybody has theirs, how about we play GTA? The "heists" DLC came out not too long ago and I haven't gotten it yet." Cody said, which everyone agreed on, so they all started getting their systems set up around the house. Kate just sat back to watch since she didn't really play that kind of game, but thought it was fun to watch!

Across town, Winston was laying on the garage floor underneath Eve's car doing an oil change. Despite the car still being under warranty and they could get it done for free, he preferred doing things himself. Naturally, Eve asked like usual why he didn't just take it in and always got the same answer, like she expects to hear something different every time.

"I told you, honey, I just like doing it. Can you hand me that big yellow handled pair of pliers there?" He asked, pointing out from under the car. She smiled and handed them to him, saying "I know, that's what you always say….Doesn't doing this void the warranty, though?" He chuckled and said "If it's not done right, then yeah, but I use the "authorized" oil and filters." She let out an amused sigh and shook her head, saying "Well, I'll leave you to have fun, then….When you're done, mind helping me clean the bedroom?"

"No problem, baby. I'll be done in about twenty minutes." He said, tossing the old oil filter off to the side and screwing the new one in place. She smiled and walked inside, going upstairs to their bedroom. She looked around at what most people would see as a pretty well clean room, but she had a way of spotting the small things that made it seem messy to her and got busy picking things apart.

Sure enough, about twenty minutes later, she heard the door coming in from the garage open and close followed by Winston coming up the stairs to the bedroom. He came in and saw her already cleaning, even though it all looked fine to him. "Honey, the room looks fine….You've really gotta know when too much is too much….." He chuckled, putting his hands on her hips and kissing her cheek.

She softly purred and giggled, saying "Maybe to your untrained male eyes….Look at the ceiling fan." He looked up at it just sitting still and shrugged, saying "Okay? Looks fine to me." She smiled and hit one of the blades with the duster in her hand, knocking a bunch of dust off the top of the blade. He chuckled and said "Ah….So, I'm guessing you need me to get the higher up stuff?"

"Yep, exactly!" She giggled, putting the duster in his hand. He smiled and rolled his eyes, taking it and starting to go around the room while she went to their bed, smoothing out the covers and placing the pillows just right. He watched her do so and smiled to himself again, walking over and wrapping his arms around her middle, surprising her a little. He kissed her neck and said "You know what? It's Sunday….Lay down and relax….We can do this another time."

She quietly purred from his affection and smiled, turning around in his grasp to face him. He smiled back at her and they shared a passionate kiss that made her purr more. "Mmm….I love you…." She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, too…." He said, laying her on the bed and ending up over her. She giggled a little and said "Winston, I know what you're doing here….Not the first time you've tried to play this game before…."

He chuckled and kissed her nose, asking "So, I'm guessing you're saying no?" She giggled more and playfully smacked him in the head, saying "Wrong…." He smiled and they locked lips again, moving over and laying on his side with her. "I just made the bed, too…." She breathed as he started kissing her neck again. "Yeah, well….I figured the blankets were a little due for a wash anyway…."

Back at Cody and Siara's house, he and Thomas were taking a break from their game after an hour or so of playing. They were out in the garage talking about their cars, but it didn't take long for Cody to notice a look of anxiety on Thomas' face. He nudged his shoulder and said "You've been looking like that a lot today….What's on your mind?" Thomas smiled a little and shrugged, saying "Just thinking is all….Nothing too huge…."

Cody chuckled and said "Well, either way, it's clearly been bothering you. Is it about a girl?" Thomas chuckled a little too and said "Yeah, sorta….Hell, I don't know….You're gonna think I'm stupid or something." Cody smiled and said "What do you mean I'm going to? I already do…." Thomas rolled his eyes and said "Well, fine. Yes, I have been thinking about a girl, but she's one of my best friends."

Cody looked at him curiously and after a moment, he asked "Is this particular girl here right now?" Thomas nodded and Cody chuckled again, saying "Ah, Kate, huh?" Thomas smiled a little and chuckled, saying "Maybe….Pretty dumb, huh? I know if I ask her out, she'll know I've got a crush on her and who knows what that might do to our relationship…."

Cody smiled and leaned against the side of his Jeep, saying "To be honest, even if she does say no, I don't think anything would change. Not saying she would say no, but you get it. It never hurts to ask, bro..." Thomas smiled a little and nodded, saying "Yeah, I suppose. Maybe someday I'll build up the courage to do it." Cody chuckled and about then, Kate and Siara came out to the garage as well. "Hey, what're you dorks doing?" Siara asked with a smile.

"Ah, not much, just getting a drink." Cody said, holding up a soda. Siara slowly nodded and then Kate said "Well hey, Lilly and I'll need to run soon. We told Mom and Dad we'd be home a little after noon. Even us wealthy, spoiled girls have chores to do..."

They all shared a laugh and Thomas said "Even being filthy rich doesn't exempt you from daily chores..." Kate giggled and said "No, it doesn't...It's good though, we like it." He nodded and then Lilly came out, asking "Kate, ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. See you guys later, 'kay?" Kate asked. Everyone nodded and Siara said "See you two later!" Kate and Lilly smiled as they walked out of the garage, but Kate and Thomas locked eyes for a moment, his heart feeling like it had stopped for a split second when he saw her smile a little more at him. They left and headed out to Kate's car, getting in and driving off home.

"Well, I'm gonna go back in and make something to eat!" Siara said, heading inside the house and closing the door behind her. When it clicked shut, Thomas let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against Cody's Jeep, making him chuckle a little.

"Dude, relax...You'll have plenty more opportunities. I saw you two there, too." Cody chuckled. Thomas shook his head and said "Yeah, maybe..." Cody smiled and looked around the garage, saying "Well, since we're here and Humphrey should be off work soon, wanna throw the new bumper on my Jeep if he can come over?"


	7. We're Through, Garth

_**Cody: **Hey, everyone! Hope you've all been doing good and ready for a new chapter! Been a bit of a challenge making this one, but we feel it came out well! _

**_Lilly:_**_ Yep, we think so! Not exactly a fun chapter, but for the most part, a good chapter. It's about 3AM where we are here in Arizona and its time to rest for the night. Gonna be a long drive to Northern California tomorrow, so we'll leave you all to enjoy! See you all later!_

* * *

_**About **__**A Week Later**_

"Siara, ready to go!?" Cody called down the hallway from the kitchen, waiting on his sister so they could leave. It was the first day back at school, but Siara seemed to be dragging her feet a little. "Oh, calm down, Cody! We've got plenty of time!" She said as she came out of her bedroom.

He looked at the clock on the wall and said "Only if you think twenty minutes is plenty of time..." She rolled her eyes as he grabbed his keys and they went out to the garage, getting in his Jeep and he started it. "Why are you in such a hurry this morning?" She asked as they backed out onto the road.

"Because Lilly asked me to help her deal with Garth. Well, more like hang around to make sure he doesn't do anything." He said as they drove off, black smoke dumping from the diesel engine's exhaust. She slowly nodded and said "I remember...Do you think he will?"

"Hell, I dunno...I'm only there for the "just in case"." He said. She smiled a little as they drove along. It wasn't a very long drive to school and they pulled into the parking lot, quickly spotting their group of friends and parked beside Kate's car. As they got out, they both noticed Lilly hadn't used any makeup to cover the bruise under her eye, making Cody wonder.

"God, it's about time you two got here! Get lost picking out what to wear?" Kate asked with a smile. Siara smiled back and said "Maybe a bit...But Hey, we're here now, so that's all that matters." Cody chuckled a little and walked up to Lilly, seeing her smile a little more and he asked "Sure you want me around for this?" She quickly nodded and said "If there's anyone to keep Garth in check, it's you." He smiled too and nodded, saying "Well, you know what to do if you need me."

With that, they all walked inside the main hallway together, having to nearly force their way through the ocean of people to get to their lockers. Lilly, Siara and Cody's were all right in the same area, unfortunately not very far from Garth down the hallway. Lilly looked down the hall and could see Garth at his locker, but none of his friends were anywhere nearby him, which was a little strange to her. Not only that, but he seemed to just be shuffling around in his locker, an almost blank look on his face.

"Well, he's here, but...Almost seems like he's not." Lilly said, just watching him. Cody nodded and said "Yeah, kinda...Soon as you're ready, I'll go with you down there." She nodded and said "Just a second..." She put her bag inside her locker, closing the door and locking it before they walked off down the hallway.

"I'll be right back here." Cody said, stopping where another hallway met theirs and made a corner. She nodded and walked up to Garth, pushing his locker door closed and firmly saying "We need to talk." He turned to her and said "What about, huh? I'm busy." She crossed her arms and said "I wouldn't care if you were talking to the damn Pope! We're through, Garth. I've had enough of the crap you always give me. I'm not taking any more."

He chuckled to himself and said "You really think that, huh? Please, you know better...What makes you think I'm letting you go?" She scoffed and said "You think you have a choice?! No, you don't! You can get rid of my number and anything else of mine you might have, I'm done. Don't text me, don't call me...Don't even LOOK at me anymore!"

He started laughing and said "Oh, come on, babe...You know you don't mean any of that..." He started to put his arms around her, but she pushed him and stepped back, saying "Do not touch me, Garth! You're lucky I haven't had you arrested for what you did to me!" Cody was still standing back watching, his fists cracking as he watched Garth.

"Arrested? For what, keeping you in your place!?" Garth said, starting to raise his voice. "Is that what you call slapping me because I wouldn't have sex with you!?" Lilly nearly screamed, getting other people's attention around them. "You only wouldn't because you were scared! You know you wanted to! You and I both know you're just a tease!" He said, causing her blood to boil. She slapped him as hard as she possibly could, her fingernails scratching deep across his face.

Cody watched her do it, surprising him a little that she actually hit him. What happened next caused him to take action next...In the moment that Garth turned from her slap, he saw something he never expected to see in Garth belt; The grip of a pistol. His eyes went wide and he quickly walked over, saying "Lilly, you need to get out of here..." She turned to him, but he was watching Garth, waiting to see what he would do. Unfortunately, he did what Cody really hoped he wouldn't...

"You little bitch..." Garth grumbled, reaching behind his back. Cody quickly reacted and pulled Lilly down and to the side before grabbing Garth's arm with one hand and punching him in the side of the neck with the other, kicking his feet out from under him and shoving him to the floor in one swift move.

The pistol fell out of his belt and slid on the floor a couple feet, causing people to scream and run. "HE'S GOT A GUN!" Some girl screamed, which was what teachers and other staff reacted to. A few of them quickly ran over to see Garth face down on the floor, Cody holding him down with his knee in the back of his neck and the gun laying on the floor between them and Lilly, who was still trying to realise what all happened.

"Call the police!" One teacher yelled, running over to them. He kicked the gun away a few feet and helped Lilly up, moving her away from them before pulling Cody off of Garth, saying "Son, let me handle him! Stay here until the police arrive." He pulled what resembled a zip tie out of one of his pockets, putting it around Garth's wrists to keep him from doing anything.

Not even a minute later, three police officers came through the hallway, guns drawn to see Garth on the floor detained, Cody standing beside them, Lilly scared out of her mind and a gun laying on the floor. "Nobody move, just stay still!" One of them said while another retrieved and unloaded the gun, which only had two rounds in it.

The third officer went over to Garth and put a pair of handcuffs on him after cutting the tie off. "Who did this belong to?" The officer with the gun asked, looking between them all. Lilly shakily pointed to Garth while Cody said "It was in his belt." The teacher nodded and said "I saw over the camera he went to pull something out, then the gun fall out when the young man here took him down."

The officer that handcuffed Garth took his wallet out and looked at his license, saying "Garth Reynolds, you're under arrest for possession of a firearm on school property with intent to harm. You have the right to remain silent..." He went on as they stood Garth up, walking him outside to one of the police cars.

Cody turned to Lilly and could see she was still scared to death, so he wrapped his arms around her, saying "Aren't you glad I was here?" She cracked a smile and accepted his hug, saying "You have no idea..." About then, the teacher came over with the principal, who said "You two go home for the day. There'll be a small investigation, but it was pretty clear what happened. Expect phone calls from the police department later this evening."

They both nodded and Lilly said "Thank you, sir." He nodded to them before turning to the crowd of students, saying "There's nothing more to see, go to your classes!" Lilly and Cody went to their lockers to get their bags before heading out to the parking lot to his Jeep. As they were getting in, Lilly's phone buzzed as she got a text.

_"Tell Dad what happened and that everyone else is okay, too. See you after school!" _ Kate said in her message, making Lilly smile a little as they drove off. "Want me to drop you off at home?" Cody asked as they turned onto the road. She nodded and said "Yeah, but can you hang around? Dad's gonna wanna know all of what happened..."

"Okay, I can do that. Nothing at home waiting for me, after all." He said with a chuckle, making her smile more. She looked out the window at the cars passing by, replaying what happened in her mind over and over. "Cody, let me ask you something...How did you do what you did when he tried to pull that gun?" She asked, wondering how he seemed to know what to do in that split second.

"Dad. He taught me how to disarm someone if I needed to." He said, smiling at her. He and Siara's father was military, specifically a Navy pilot. Lilly slowly nodded and said "Gotta say, what you did was kinda impressive!" He chuckled a little and she giggled as they drove along, soon arriving at her house and parking in the driveway.

He shut the Jeep off and they got out, going up the walk to the door and she unlocked in with him right after. "Dad, you home?!" She called out and they heard her father call from upstairs "Yeah, up here. Be down in a sec." She smiled a little and turned to Cody, asking "Want some water or something?"

He smiled and said "That would be nice, thank you!" They went into the kitchen and she got a couple glasses, filling them from the fridge as Winston came down the stairs. "Honey, what're you doing home so early?" He asked as he came into the kitchen to see Cody there, too. "Ah, hello, son! Didn't know you were here." Winston chuckled.

"Morning, Winston. Just gave Lilly a ride home and she asked if I'd stay for a bit." Cody said with a smile. He nodded and looked back at her, asking again "How come you're home already? It's not even noon yet..." She weakly smiled and asked "Remember I said I was breaking up with Garth today?"

He nodded and then she took a breath, saying "Well, I did, but I didn't expect how he reacted..." Winston looked concerned and asked "How did he? Did he hurt you again?" She shook her head and said "No, he didn't...But he wanted to. He...He pulled a gun."

Winston eyes shot wide open and he loudly asked "He WHAT!?" Lilly put her hand up and said "Dad, calm down, it's okay...He didn't get to do anything. Cody...stopped him. He got arrested, too." Winston took a breath and said "Okay, okay...Thank God you're alright, honey." She smiled a little as he hugged her, and then he said "Why don't you toss your bag in your room? I'd like just a moment with Cody." She nodded and he kissed her cheek and she headed to her bedroom, leaving he and Cody in the kitchen.

"Thank you, son...Thank you for making sure she was okay." Winston said, holding his hand out to Cody. He smiled and shook it, saying "It's nothing, I was only helping." Winston smiled too and said "Be that as it may...How did you stop him, if I may ask?" Cody shrugged and said "Just did what my Dad taught me to..." Winston chuckled and said "Ah, okay. Simple disarm..."

Back at school, classes were underway, but almost everybody was still talking about what happened earlier. So much, in fact, that Kate, Siara and Thomas's history teacher decided not to even teach, but talk to everyone. It seemed a little odd that he would just decide to do that, but nobody minded since they were all curious.

"Kids, you know this school has zero tolerance for drugs, guns and violence. Garth Reynolds violated two of those rules; One by bringing a gun to school and attempting to use it and also because he abused a girl in this school. I will not say her name, even though you all probably know who it is. He's been deemed a sex offender because of his actions, and he's only seventeen! The reason I'm telling you all this is because I have no respect for self-absored, immature so called "men" like that...Girls, never let a man be like him. Stay away from this kind of thing...If he's even threatened you, leave. Guys...Please, don't be like that. Any relationship you may ever have, even if it doesn't work out, is a blessing in disguise. If it fails, that's because there's something better and brighter over the horizon. If it works and you end up being together for many years, that is the ultimate blessing. Make the most of your lives, don't waste them..." He said with a smile, making everyone else smile as well.

"Well, now that that's out of the way...Let's actually do something, huh?" He chuckled, turning to his desk and turning on his desktop and projector. "We left off yesterday at the Vietnam War. Open your books to page fourth three and someone read the second paragraph, please." He said as he brought up a page from the book on the screen.

Siara turned around to Kate sitting behind her, quietly asking "Anything from Lilly yet?" Kate shook her head and asked "Anything from Cody?" Siara nodded and said "Just that he dropped Lilly off at home." Kate nodded and said "Dad's home, so they probably talked to him for a bit."

"Kate, Siara, now's not the time for girl time...That's lunch." Their teacher said with a smile, getting their attention. Siara turned around and they both sheepishly smiled, both of them saying "Sorry..." He chuckled a little and said "It's alright, just pay attention."

_**Later In The Afternoon**_

It was about 3PM now and school was letting out, much to everyone's happiness. For the first day back after break, it sure seemed like a long and tiring day! Kate, Siara and Humphrey were walking out to the parking lot when Thomas caught up with them, the four of them going to their cars.

"Kate, can I ride with you?" Siara asked and Kate smiled, saying "Of course! Wanna come back to my house with me?" Siara nodded and said "That sounds good! I can have Cody swing by later to pick me up." They began to get into her car when Thomas came over, asking "Kate, before you two leave, can I run something by you?"

"Yeah, sure! One sec, Siara..." Kate said, walking over to his truck and asking "What's up?" He smiled a little and said "Well...There's this girl I like, to be honest. I just can't seem to get the courage to ask her out, though...We see each other everyday and I think she knows I like her, but...I don't know, I just can't bring myself to do it..."

She smiled too and put her hand on his shoulder, saying "If she does like you too, she'll be okay with waiting a little while for you to ask. Or at least for me, anyway...Some girls are different, that's for sure, but we're all secretly kinda the same when it comes to boys and dating. Just give it time and you'll get that perfect moment when you'll know exactly what to say."

He smiled more and nodded, saying "Okay, thank you...I just needed lady's advice, I think." She giggled a little and said "Uh huh, all men do sometimes! So, if I may ask...Who is she?" Thomas chuckled a little and said "Well, I dunno if you know her or not...Her name's Kate as well. Kinda long blondish hair, orange eyes...Likes to wear skinny jeans?"

She nodded and said "I think I might know her, actually. I think she's in my algebra class..." He nodded and said "I know hers is the same time as yours so...Yeah, maybe!" She giggled and said "Well, hey, I hope things turn out well! Don't wait too long...You'll let her slip away." He nodded and said "Got it, thanks." She nodded and went back to her car while he got in his truck, starting it and driving off.

"So, what was that about?" Siara asked, smiling at Kate as she got in. Kate giggled and said "Someone's got a little crush..." Siara giggled too, but unknown to them down the road, Thomas was smiling ear to ear, thinking _"Soon...I'm gonna ask her soon...I have to."_


	8. Aftermath

_**Cody: **Hey, everyone! New chapter, finally! Not a long one, but it's alright. Pretty much just what went on after the morning incident. Also, we have a question for you all; Would you like for HS to REMAIN it's current "T" rating, or later on make it "M"? Either way is prefect with us, but Lilly and I DO like making the love scenes! Let us know and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Kate pulled into the driveway at home and parked beside Cody's Jeep, which she was a little surprised to see there. She got out and went inside to the living room to see Cody sitting on the couch with Winston, watching TV as they talked. They turned to see her come in and Winston smiled, saying "Hey, honey! Good day at school?" She nodded and said "Yeah, pretty good after the morning incident...I'm sure you know all about it."

"Yep, we all talked about it for a bit. If you're wondering where Lilly is, she's upstairs asleep. Kinda needs the rest..." Winston said and Kate smiled, saying "Yeah...Well, I'll be up in my room. Got homework...Oh, Cody?" He smiled at her and she leaned over, kissing her cheek as she said "Thank you for protecting her...I don't wanna think about what could've happened if you weren't there..."

He chuckled a little and said "It's alright, you're welcome, Kate." She giggled a little and went upstairs to her bedroom, going in and closing the door. Winston chuckled to himself and said "I've got a feeling Eve will probably kiss you even more..." Cody chuckled more as well and said "I think just once is okay for today..."

A few minutes later, they heard a door open upstairs followed by footsteps coming down the stairs, soon to see a tired looking Lilly walk into the living room. "Hey, sleepy head!" Winston said, smiling as she walked in and sat down on the couch between them. "Hi, Dad...God, I'm still exhausted..." She sleepily said, letting herself fall to her side, which just happened to be where Cody was sitting and she ended up laying against him.

She looked up at him and blushed quite heavily, saying "Oh, sorry! Didn't quite realise you were there..." He chuckled and said "It's alright, I don't mind any." She smiled a little and stayed there, turning back to her father and asking "Was that Kate I heard come in?" He nodded and said "Yep, it was her. I thought you were still asleep."

She shrugged and said "I sorta was...So, what's going on in here? Just watching TV?" They both nodded and Cody said "For the most part. I'll be heading home soon, though. Got stuff to do today..." She smiled again and inched a little closer, which he quickly noticed and she said "Can you stay until Mom comes home? She'll wanna know what all happened, too..." He chuckled and shrugged, saying "Eh, sure, why not?" She giggled a little and suddenly felt his hand on her back, making her blush a little again.

"If you two will excuse me, I gotta run to the bathroom." Winston said as he got up and walked over to the stairs. When she heard the bathroom door close, she looked up at him and asked "Cody, what're you doing?" He smiled a little and said "I could ask you the same thing..." She smiled a little as well and said "Well...I asked first."

"Okay, fair enough...To be honest, I dunno. Just felt...right, I guess?" He said, causing her to smile more. She slowly nodded and said "Alright then...And I was just getting comfortable, honest. I'm still pretty tired..." He chuckled and said "Well, I'm glad I make a decent pillow for you." She giggled a little and sat up, stretching a little before saying "I gotta go to the little girl's room..."

He nodded and she got up off the couch, heading upstairs and was almost in her room when she heard him say "Orange!" She stopped and thought for a moment, quickly realising what he meant and blushed profusely knowing he had seen a little of her underwear. She went into her room and closed the door while he chuckled to himself on the couch, going back to watching TV.

She came back out a couple minutes later and slapped the back of his head as she walked by to the couch, saying "Pervert..." He chuckled more as she sat down, leaning against his side again. "How are you feeling after this morning? I realised I haven't really asked if you're okay..." He said, getting her attention.

She smiled at him and said "I'm just fine, don't worry...After the initial shock, it did take a little bit to relax again. But, I feel fine now." He slowly nodded and said "Well, I'm happy to hear that. I was worried you'd be down or something." She quickly looked around the room before leaning closer and kissing his cheek, saying "And that's how I say thank you! I'm so glad you were there..."

He smiled again and said "I'm glad I was, too. Kept you from getting hurt..." She giggled a little and nodded, saying "Mhm! That was pretty cool the way you took him down. Quick, too!" He chuckled and shrugged, saying "It was nothing, really." She lightly blushed and whispered "It was kinda...hot!" He smiled again and nudged her side, making her giggle a bit just as Winston came back downstairs.

"Hey, what're you kids doing?" He asked in a fake stern tone as he came into the living room. Lilly smiled at him and said "Nothing, just watching this dumb show..." He chuckled a bit and sat back down, taking notice that she was closer to him now. "Yep, I'm sure that's all that's going on..." He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

About an hour later, they all heard the garage door open up and a car pull in. Lilly sat up and said "Well, Mom's home!" Cody smiled and a few minutes later, the door to the garage opened and Eve walked in. "Hey, honey!" Winston said, smiling at her. She returned it and said "Hey, everyone! I see Cody's here." He chuckled and said "Yep, just for a little longer. Gotta head home soon."

"Okay. So, what's going on in here?" She asked as she walked into the living room, sharing a kiss with Winston. "Actually, sorta waiting on you...Been quite a bit of a day for Lilly." He said, causing her to look worried. "Why, what happened?" She asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Well...I dumped Garth this morning, for one." Lilly said with a slight smile. Eve slowly nodded and said "Okay...What else?" She shifted a little and said "He...wasn't exactly happy about it..." Winston smiled a little and looked up at Eve, holding her hand as he said "He brought a gun to school..."

She gasped and said "He what!? Honey, are you okay!?" Lilly nodded and said "I'm fine, Mom, honest. Cody was there and stopped him from doing anything." Eve's looked softened as she looked at Cody, saying "Good...Was he arrested?" They both nodded and Cody said "Much to everyone's relief." They all laughed a little and Eve sighed as she shook her head, saying "I'm just glad you're both okay...Cody, mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, no problem." He said, getting up off the couch and walking into the kitchen with her. "I just want to thank you...It takes a lot of courage to act against someone with a gun, no matter the situation. The fact you did it for our daughter...Well, I don't have the words for that. All I can say is thank you." She said, her hand on his shoulder.

He smiled and said "It's alright, Eve, you're welcome. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping either of your daughters safe." She smiled too and kissed his cheek, saying "Your parents would be so proud of you...You've grown into quite a young man." He chuckled and said "Alright, let's not get all mushy here..." She giggled a little as they went back to the living room, which was when he said "Well, I need to get home. I'm sure Siara's wondering where I am."

"Alright, honey, see you next time!" Eve said and he nodded, heading to the door and opening it when he looked back at Lilly, who had a smile on her face as she watched him leave. He returned it as he walked out, closing the door and heading to his Jeep. Lilly let out a soft sigh and said "If you guys need me, I'll be upstairs. Think I'll take a shower..."

Over and Cody and Siara's home, she was down in her room laying on her bed reading a magazine with her computer playing music when her phone started ringing. She reached over and muted her computer before grabbing her phone to see Humphrey was calling.

"Hey, Humphrey, what's up?" She asked with a smile. "Eh, not much, sitting around bored...What are you doing?" He asked. She shrugged and said "Reading, waiting for Cody to get home." He chuckled and said "Still over at Lilly's house, huh?" She giggled a little and said "Yep, think so...So, you call just to chat or...something you need?"

"Well, I did wanna ask you something, actually...You know Candy and I broke up a while ago, right?" He asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, I think the entire school remembers that...Did you forget she booby trapped your locker?" He was silent for a moment and then chuckled a little bit, saying "I was hoping to, but...No, I didn't." She giggled and said "Anyway, to answer your question, yes. Something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong...I've been wanting to for a while now and...Hell, screw it! Siara, would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?" He asked in a bit of a rush, causing her to freeze up. She must've taken longer than he expected and he asked "Uh, Siara? Are you there?"

She blinked a couple times and said "Y-Yeah, I'm here! Did you...ask me out!?" She heard him clear his throat and say "I-I did...Was it...too much?" She smiled a little and said "No, just really surprised me! Tomorrow night for dinner?" She could faintly hear him say something to himself, stifling a giggle and then he said "Yeah, tomorrow night if that works for you! You know, being Friday and all...Couldn't think of any better day than Friday."

She started laughing a little from how nervous he obviously was and said "Humphrey, that sounds great, I'd love to! What time?"

"How does...eight thirty sound?" He asked and she nodded, saying "Sounds good to me!" She was imagining how much he was probably smiling as he said "Great! Perfect! It's a date then!" She giggled and said "Seems so! I'll see you then, okay? I think I just heard Cody pull in."

"Yep, see you then!" He said before they hung up. She just laid there for a few moments in a dazed state, letting it process that her best guy friend had just asked her out on a date and she was thrilled to go! After letting it sink in, she hopped up off her bed and went out to see Cody, going out to the living room just as he was coming in.

"I was wondering if you were ever coming home..." She said with a smile, causing him to chuckle. "Yeah, yeah...Stayed until Eve got home. What have you been doing?" She giggled a bit and blushed, saying "Uh, well...Not really much of anything. Talked to Humphrey for a little bit..."

"Ah, okay. He being dumb as usual?" Cody chuckled, going into the kitchen for a drink. She blushed more and said "Believe it or not, no! He actually uh...He just asked me out!" Cody spit the water he was drinking out, some of it exiting his nose! "Wait, what!?" He asked, making sure he heard correctly.

She nodded and said "Yeah, he just called before you got home...Are you mad?" He smiled and shook his head, saying "No, of course I'm not. Just...well, surprised he finally took the initiative!" She looked at him funny and asked "What do you mean? Has he been planning to!?" He nodded and said "Yeah, kinda. You mean you've never seen the way he adores you? And stares at your butt all the time..."

She blushed again, but smiled, quietly saying "I always thought he was just sweet that way...Didn't know he stares at my ass, though." Cody chuckled and said "Well, that's because you're always walking away, but...Yep. He's had a crush on your as long as I can remember...Probably since we were kids."

"Wow...He's not looking for a one time, is he?" Siara asked, knowing he would never do that. Cody shook his head and said "No, and if he were, I'd murder him for trying to do that with you." She giggled a little and said "Good...We're going out for dinner tomorrow night! He sounded really nervous when he asked."

"Can you blame him?" Cody asked, sitting down on the couch. Siara followed him and asked "So, how did it go over there?" He smiled and said "Surprisingly well. Her parents were definitely angry, but kept it cool. Although, it kinda seemed like Lilly was getting kinda close...She kept leaning on me when we were sitting on the couch."

Siara giggled and said "She feels safe with you. Run with it." He turned to face her and asked "Run with it? You mean...ask her out?" Siara shrugged and said "That's up to you, but if she does feel that way, I think she would be happy!" Cody smiled a little and said "I dunno...She's one of my very best friends...I don't want to ruin that if it doesn't work out or she doesn't feel the same way."

"Well, you can wonder and never know, or take the chance and try." Siara said, patting his shoulder before getting up and going down to her bedroom, going in and closing the door. He just sat there thinking, taking what she said seriously. Eventually after a few minutes, he got up and went to his room, saying to himself "Maybe...Not until she's had some time after all this."


	9. Date Night

_**Lilly: **Hi, everyone! Time for a new chapter, finally! Been taking a little while, but we tried to put as much as we could into this one._

**_Cody:_**_ Yep, what she said. Hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

_**Friday Evening**_

"See you guys later! I'll be home probably around midnight or so." Humphrey said as he put on a light jacket and grabbed his keys. "Woah, woah, woah, hold it...What do you mean around midnight?" His Mom asked, making him stop in tracks. He weakly smiled and said "I've got a date tonight..."

"Oh, do you? Girl from school?" She asked with a smile. He nodded and said "Yep. We've known each other for a bit." She slowly nodded and said "Well, alright then. Treat her nice, pay the bill and don't get too frisky!" He chuckled and rolled his eyes, saying "Yep, same as anytime I've had a date...See you in the morning!"

With that, he walked out the door and went to his car, getting in and starting it up. He glanced around at some of the trash laying around and sighed, grabbing a grocery bag from under the seat and stuffing it all into it. "Alright, that's better!" He said, putting his car in gear and driving off to Cody and Siara's house. It was 8:30PM now and the dinner reservation he made was in an hour, so they had plenty of time to get there.

Over and their house, Siara was in her bathroom brushing her hair down and doing her lipstick. When she was satisfied, she went out to the living room where Cody was watching TV, asking "So, how do I look?" He looked her up and down while she spun around and he smiled, saying "Well, if you weren't my sister, I'd do you..." She blushed madly and smacked him in the head, saying "Pervert...A simple "you look good" would've sufficed..."

He chuckled and said "Yeah, but you know me...You look amazing, sis, you really do!" She smiled and said "Thank you, Cody...Don't think the dress is overkill?" He shook his head and said "No, looks great! Makes your eyes pop, that's for sure!" She giggled a little and said "Good, good...Humphrey said he'll be here in just a bit."

About ten minutes later while she was back down in her bedroom finishing getting ready, Humphrey pulled up outside, shutting his car off and walking up the drive to the front door. He knocked on it and Cody opened it, smiling as he said "Well, look what the cat dragged in! She's still getting ready, come on in." Humphrey chuckled as he walked in and they went to the living room, sitting down and he asked "So, I gotta ask...What did you think when she said we were going out?"

"I'll put it this way...You break my sister's heart, I'll break your neck." Cody said, but with a smile. Humphrey knew he wasn't trying to scare him, but just let him know he was serious about protecting her. "You know me. You know I'd never do that..." He said, smiling too.

"Good. To be honest, I was a little surprised when she told me. She seemed to be pretty happy and excited, so..." Cody said, making Humphrey chuckle. "My heart was pounding when I asked her...I almost couldn't!"

"Hi, Humphrey!" They suddenly heard Siara say in a cute, girly voice. He turned to see her standing there and his heart practically stopped, absolutely amazed by how she looked! She stood there in her shimmery orange dress, holding her purse in front of her and her cheeks were lightly flushed as she smiled.

"H-Hi, Siara...Wow...You...You look stunning!" He stammered as he got up and walked over to her. She blushed more and looked down at her feet, brushing her hair behind her ear and quietly saying "Thank you! You look good, too!" Cody quietly chuckled to himself and shook his head, saying "Well, you two have a nice night! I'll see you in the morning, Siara."

She nodded and said "See you in the morning!" He went down to his bedroom and closed the door, leaving them in the living room together. Humphrey finally got his thoughts back together and smiled, saying "That dress really brings out your eyes...Absolutely beautiful!"

She let out a small giggle to cover her embarrassment, saying "Oh, stop...It was just a cheap dress..." He chuckled and held his arm out, asking "Shall we?" She quickly nodded and wrapped her arm around his, the two of them walking out to his car together. He opened the door for her and she smiled as she got in, closing it and going around to the other side.

"So, what time do we have to be there?" She asked as they drove off. He looked at the clock and it was right about nine now, saying "About a half hour. Plenty of time." She nodded as they drove on, arriving at the restaurant about fifteen minutes later.

He parked in the lot and they got out, walking arm in arm together again inside. It was a really nice place; A very high end looking place, but it wasn't as ritzy as it seemed. They walked up to a waitress at the register, who smiled and asked "Table or booth?"

They looked at each other and Humphrey said "Booth, please." Siara smiled and the waitress said "Of course, if you'll follow me!" They followed her to a somewhat secluded booth and sat down as she asked "Can I get you anything to drink?" Siara smiled more and said "I'd like a lemonade, please." She nodded and Humphrey said "Root beer, please."

"No problem! Feel free to browse the menus. I'll be back in a couple minutes!" She said, walking off to get their drinks. Siara let out a nervous sounding sigh, which Humphrey heard and he asked "Everything okay, Siara?" She smiled again and nodded, saying "Everything is perfect!"

He smiled too and said "Yes, you are!" She immediately blushed again, looking off to the side a little with a smile. "Humphrey, you're incredibly sweet..." She said, making him worry a little as he asked "...But...?" She giggled a little and said "Nothing, that's all, you're incredibly sweet!" He chuckled and said "I was worried you were going to say something different."

"There's nothing else I really could say! This is already turning into the best night of my life!" She giggled, putting her hand on his. He smiled and held her hand, running his thumb over hers as he said "I wanna make sure it's a night you'll never forget..." She smiled more and said "Just keep being yourself, that's all I want."

The waitress soon returned and got their orders; Humphrey getting a steak while Siara went with seafood. It didn't take very long until they got their food, loving every bit and even tasting each other's dish. They talked and laughed the entire time and Humphrey even admitted that he's had a long lasting crush on her, which she said she felt the same about.

Around 11PM and after finishing their dinner and a little dessert, Humphrey paid the check and they left, going out to his car and driving off back to her house. The drive was kinda quiet other than the radio, but they were holding hands the entire way along with both their hearts beating hard as ever.

They arrived about twenty minutes later and he parked the car, the both of them getting out and walking up the driveway together. When they got to the door, Siara turned around and smiled at him, saying "Thank you for such an amazing night, Humphrey! I had a great time!"

"I did, too! Should we make plans for next week?" He asked with a chuckle and she giggled, saying "Oh, I think we will!" He smiled and looked down at the ground while she looked away as well, brushing her hair back in the suddenly awkwardly silent moment.

"Well...Goodnight, Siara! See you at school." He said, letting go of her hand. She smiled again as he turned to walk back to his car, causing her smile to disappear from disappointment. She turned to open the front door, but suddenly heard him say to himself "Ahh, screw it..."

She turned back just as he did, getting a big surprise as he took her hand and kissed her! Her eyes went wide, but she immediately melted, so glad he finally did what she was hoping for! He put his free hand on her side, soon breaking their kiss as they stared at each other. He let out a sigh and smiled as did she, both of them immediately blushing and laughing.

"That was...unexpected!" She giggled, feeling him let go of her hand and hold her other side. He chuckled and said "I surprised myself, too! How's that for a goodnight kiss?" She got closer and said "Amazing! What made you stop, though?" He smiled more and they again locked lips, sharing a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

They broke apart again after a couple minutes and he smiled again, saying "I should head home..." She nodded and said "Okay. Text me when you get home, okay?" He nodded and kissed her one last time, making her smile and he said "You got it! See you later..." She giggled a little and said "Definitely..."

He walked to his car while she leaned against the front door, watching him get in and drive off. When he was out of sight, she let out a very happy sigh and went inside, feeling amazing inside! As she closed the door, she heard Cody come out of his room, looking like he had just woken up and he said "I thought I heard his car...How was your date?"

She giggled and kissed his cheek, saying, "Absolutely amazingly perfect!" He chuckled as she went into her room, retreating back into his and their doors closed. She dropped her purse on her desk and fell back onto her bed, closing her eyes and basking in the feelings inside. "Best...night...ever!" She giggled to herself, getting back up and taking off her dress.

She looked down at herself and lightly blushed from what she was wearing underneath; Lacy black panties and matching bra. She smiled and went into her bathroom to get ready for bed, undressing to put on her pajamas. As she took her panties off, her scent of arousal escaped and she saw a fair amount of her natural lubricants in them, making her blush a little from realizing she got turned on!

"Oh my gosh...I knew I had a great time, but...wow!" She said to herself, feeling the sticky and slippery fluid. She dropped her clothes in her hamper and put on her pajama bottoms, leaving the top off since it was sorta warm and she liked how it felt to let her breasts free, anyway.

She got in bed and laid down, hearing her phone buzz a few seconds later and looked at it to see Humphrey had said he just got home and said goodnight. She quickly texted him goodnight back, adding a wink smiley at the end that made her blush again. She plugged her phone in and laid down, pulling her blanket up over herself. She let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes with a smile, quickly drifting off to sleep with him on her mind and in her dreams.

Over at Humphrey's house, he was getting ready for bed as well, but wasn't sure how he would be able to sleep after such a perfect night! The sudden kiss they shared was all he could think about...She seemed to be happy he did it, and so was he, but he couldn't help but think what was next. They texted each other goodnight and now he was just laying in bed staring at the ceiling, replaying the night in his head.

A sudden knock on his door jolted him back to reality and he said "Come on in." The door slowly opened and his Mom stepped in, smiling as she said "Hey, honey. Have a good night?" He nodded and sat up, saying "It was perfect! How come you're still up?" She shrugged and said "Got thirsty...You two just have dinner?"

"Yeah, just dinner." He said and she slowly nodded, asking "Then took her home?" He chuckled and said "If you want to know if we did it in the back seat of my car, the answer's no..." She giggled and said "Not what I was getting at, but good to know. Think she's someone you want to be with?"

"Definitely. She's the most amazing girl ever!" He said with a smile. She smiled too and said "Well, I'm happy to hear that! I'll let you get some sleep now." He nodded and she walked out, closing the door and returning to the other bedroom. He chuckled to himself and laid back down, turning off the light and quickly dozing off.

The next morning at Lilly and Kate's house, Winston and Eve were the first ones up like normal. She was cooking breakfast while he read the paper and drank his coffee. Lilly woke up soon after and went downstairs, sleepily rubbing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen wearing her pajamas that to Eve, were almost a little too revealing. You could easily see her stomach and almost her breasts, but not quite.

"Morning, honey! Hungry?" Eve asked as Lilly sat down and yawned, nodding as she said "Yeah, kinda..." Eve smiled and brought a small plate of food over, setting it down for her before heading back, but suddenly felt Winston slap her butt!

"Winston!" She giggled as he chuckled, none of it getting past Lilly. She smiled a little and said "Do you two have to do that with Kate and I around?" Eve giggled more and said "Hey, don't blame me...SOMEONE wants a little more!" Lilly giggled as well and said "Gross...Please don't have sex in here...At least not while I'm around."

"Wouldn't be the first time..." Winston nonchalantly said, taking a sip of his coffee. Eve gasped and playfully smacked him in the back of his head, causing him to chuckle while she blushed. Lilly simply rolled her eyes and smiled, eating her breakfast.

Kate came downstairs a few minutes later, looking groggy as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose, which sounded like a clogged sink drain. Eve walked over to her and said "Kate, you look terrible this morning...Are you feeling okay?"

"No, Mom, I'm really not..." She said in a nasally voice, a bit of aggravation in her tone. Eve felt her forehead and said "God, you're absolutely roasting! When did you start to feel like this?" Kate shrugged and said "Last night is when I started to feel like I was getting a cold...I feel like total shit..."

Eve weakly smiled and said "You don't sound much better than that, either...Want some cold syrup?" Kate shook her head and said "No, not that nasty stuff...Do we have any flu medicine?" Eve opened a cabinet door and looked around, taking a bottle of whiskey off the shelf and saying "Got this. I can make something with it."

"Sold." Kate said, going into the living room and laying on the couch with a groan. Eve made a special drink for her and took it in, giving it to her and she sipped a little before setting it on the coffee table. "Thanks, Mom..." Kate said, smiling a little. Eve rubbed her shoulder and said "You're welcome, honey. Get some rest..."

"Any plans today, Lilly?" Winston asked, smiling at her. She shrugged and said "I dunno...Probably just hang around here." He chuckled and asked "Why not go hang out with Siara, or even Cody?" She lightly blushed when he said his name, making him chuckle more and she said "Maybe...Depends on what they're doing today..."

He leaned forward and put his hand on hers, asking "Lilly, tell me straight up...Do you feel anything other than friendship toward Cody?" She blushed more and said "Well...I guess maybe...He's pretty much my best friend, period!" He smiled and asked "How about attracted to him?" She blushed even more until her cheeks were bright pink, looking down at her plate and quietly saying "Yeah, kinda...Why are you asking, Dad?"

He chuckled and said "No reason to concern yourself with...I'd suggest giving them a call later and go hang out." She nodded and he got up, going into the kitchen and putting his plate in the sink before heading upstairs. She sighed and did the same, going up to her bedroom and closing the door.

Over and Cody and Siara's house, he was already up and having some breakfast while playing on his phone. Siara hasn't gotten up yet, which didn't surprise him since it was after midnight when she got home and it was only 9AM right now. While he was tapping on his phone, he heard her bedroom door open and she came out, looking tired still.

"Well, morning! Finally..." He chuckled and she smiled a little, sleepily saying "Yeah, whatever...How long have you been up?" He shrugged and said "Not very long. Maybe a half hour." She got a glass of juice from the fridge and sat down across the table from him, yawning before taking a sip.

"So, you two had a good time last night, I take it?" He asked with a smile. She smiled too and said "Good doesn't begin to describe it..." He chuckled and said "Alright. How far did you two go?" She blushed a little and said "Well, we had one HELL of a goodnight kiss!" He chuckled more and said "Really now? I take it he started it?"

She looked at him questioningly and said "You know, this is the kind of thing I would expect Dad to ask about...Not you. I figured you'd be teasing me about it." He smiled and said "I haven't gotten to that part yet. Just looking out for you is all. And being nosy..." She giggled a little and said "Yes, he did start it, but holy crap am I happy he did! Freakin amazing!"

"Good, I'm glad you had a good time." He said, getting up and taking his bowl into the kitchen. She smiled and rolled her eyes, saying "I think we might be going out again sometime soon. Maybe next week." He nodded and asked "Want me to get some condoms from the store?"

She started laughing and said "Oh, shut up! You really think I'd do that on the second date?" He chuckled and said "Well, you kissed him on the first, so..." She let out an amused sigh and said "Technically, he kissed me...I just really liked it and gave it back!" He slowly nodded and said "And my point still stands. Just be sure you're ready for it before you two that far...If you do."

She smiled and said "Yes, Dad..." He chuckled and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch to watch TV. She got up and went back into her room, hearing her phone ringing as she walked in. She closed the door and quickly grabbed it to see Lilly was calling, answering it before it was too late.

"Hey, Lilly, what's up?" She asked, sitting down on her bed. "Not much, just wondering what you and Cody are up to today. Kate's sick and I don't wanna be stuck here all day..." Siara smiled and said "Well, come over then! Cody doesn't work until late tonight and I'm off today." She heard Lilly giggle and say "Okay, cool! I'll be over pretty soon then! I think Mom and Dad might be waiting for me to go, too...I think they're planning to...well, do it."

Siara laughed and said "Well, get your ass over here so you don't have to hear that!" Lilly laughed too and said "Okay, I'll be there in a half hour or so." Siara nodded and said "Alright, I'll let Cody know you're coming." With that, they said bye and hung up and Siara looked at her phone to see Humphrey sent her a message earlier in the morning.

She opened it to see _"Hi, Siara! Just thought I'd say good morning! Also, would it be okay if I came over to hang out with you and Cody today?" _She lightly blushed and told him it was more than okay! She set her phone back down and went to her closet, getting some clean clothes and a towel before heading into her bathroom to shower.

Over at Lilly's house, she was coming back downstairs after changing clothes and went into the kitchen, saying "Alright, I'm going over to Cody and Siara's house for a while! See you guys this afternoon!" Eve smiled and said "Okay, honey, have fun! See you later!" She smiled too and went out to the garage, getting in her car and starting it up before backing out to the road.

It was about a twenty minute drive over there, not that she minded. She had the top down, radio up and sunglasses on, making for a perfect day! She soon pulled up in front of their house, parking at the end of the driveway and shutting her car off before heading up to and knocking on the door.

Cody opened it a few moments later and they both smiled, saying at the same time "Hey!" She lightly blushed and he said "Siara said you were coming over. Come on in, she's in the shower." She smiled and walked inside with him and he asked "Want anything to drink?"

"Oh, I'm okay, thanks! What have you two been doing this morning?" She asked as they sat down on the couch. He chuckled and said "Ate and watch TV. You?" She giggled and said "Mostly had to listen to Mom and Dad flirt...Glad I got out of there when I did! Mom was starting to rub up on him..."

Cody laughed and said "Oh, wow...Yeah, I agree with you there! I remember seeing our Mom and Dad getting into it...Talk about giving you the chills!" She giggled more and nodded, saying "Exactly...Personally, I'd try and keep that kind of stuff away from my kids. I don't need them knowing too much about their father and I doing that kind of thing..."

"Yeah, same here." He said with a smile. She returned it and looked around the room when she heard him say "You look really nice in those jeans! Kinda like the faded look." She blushed again and smiled, giggling a little as she said "Well, thank you! I've had them for years..." He chuckled and right about then, Siara came out of her room to see Lilly there, saying "Wow, you got here quick! What's up?"

"Not much, just figured it would be more fun here today. Kate's sick, too..." Lilly said, smiling a little. Siara nodded and said "It's that time of year. So, whatcha wanna do today?" Lilly shrugged and said "I dunno, actually...Any ideas?" Siara smiled and said "Well, I got some new nail paints and other stuff recently."

"Okay! What about Cody?" Lilly asked, turning and smiling at him. He chuckled and said "You two have fun, I'll be working on my Jeep. Did Humphrey happen to say when he'll be here?" Siara shook her head and said "No, just asked if he could come over. He'll probably be around soon enough."


	10. Opening Up

_**Cody: **Well, hey there, everyone! Nice to have a new chapter up! Pretty happy today since I'm going home off the road for a few days! Can't wait to get home, mainly to see the woman I love so much that you already know is Lilly...My beautiful angel...Anyway, before I get sidetracked, enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

Cody was in the garage turning wrenches on his Jeep while Lilly and Siara were down in her room doing who knows what. He'd been out there for a half hour or so when Humphrey's car pulled up to the driveway and he got out, coming up to the garage. "Hey, it's about time! Siara said you were coming over..." Cody chuckled, wiping his hands off. Humphrey chuckled and said "Yeah, I figured it would be a good idea instead of being bored. Whatcha doing?"

"Taking the stock bumper off to put the one Lilly gave me on." Cody said, gesturing to the big bumper hanging on the engine lift in front of the Jeep. Humphrey slowly nodded and said "Well, count me in! I've got nothing better to do." Cody chuckled and handed him a ratchet, saying "You can hit the bolt on the other side while I finish this one." Humphrey smiled and got down under the front end, finding the bolt and working on it while Cody did his.

"Damn, this thing's in here tight as fuck!" Humphrey groaned, trying as hard as he could to get it to loosen until it finally did, causing him to almost fall over. "Never mind, got it!" He said with a smile, causing Cody to chuckle. "Just don't break it..." Cody said, getting his loose as well. After a few more minutes, they got them out and took the bumper off, setting it off to the side of the garage.

"Alright, cool! I got the brackets to put on there now...First, I need a drink. I'm thirsty." Cody said and Humphrey nodded, so they walked inside. "So, where's Siara? She here?" He asked and Cody smiled, saying "Knew it...I figured it wouldn't take long until you asked about her..." Humphrey smiled too and said "Well...Can you blame me?"

Right then, Siara's bedroom door opened and she came out to see him there, smiling as she said "Hey, you!" Humphrey chuckled and said "Speak of the devil! Hey, Siara!" She giggled and kissed his cheek, saying "Nice to see you again!" He glanced over at Cody, who simply chuckled and shook his head, saying "Not my business..."

He smiled and kissed her back, making her blush as he said "So, how's your day been?" She giggled a little and said "After last night, it couldn't be any better..." He chuckled and said "Same here! I'll be honest, I've been thinking so much about last night today...I can hardly believe how nice it was!"

"Aww, Humphrey...If you boys wanna join us, Lilly and I are gonna go to the old mall across town soon! They just reopened Macy's, so we're gonna check it out." She said as he held her hands. He nodded and said "That sounds good with me! Gonna go, Cody?" He chuckled and said "Yeah, I guess I will. Let me take a shower first, though."

In a half hour or so, they left for the mall, piling into Humphrey's car after they locked up the house. It was nearly an hour drive since it was clear across town, but they soon parked and went in. "So, you girls gonna head to the clothes store then?" Cody asked and Siara nodded, saying "Yep. What're you two gonna do?"

Humphrey chuckled and said "Probably something to get hurt..." The girls laughed and rolled their eyes and Lilly said "Well, try and keep the injuries to a minimum...We'll catch up soon." They nodded and Siara kissed Humphrey's cheek again, both of them blushing as they walked off to Macy's.

"Damn, whatever you two did sure got to her..." Cody chuckled, causing Humphrey to as well. "I wanna know what it was so I can do it more!" He said as the two of them headed off to find something to look at. They stopped at the directory board and after a moment, Humphrey said "Well, we've got Game Stop right above us, Spencer's down the walk from that and then the Big 5 across the mall." Cody nodded and said "How about we hit Big 5 first and work our way back to meet up with the girls?"

"Perfect!" Humphrey said as they walked off down the mall. "So, tell me...What did you two do for your date?" Cody asked. Humphrey smiled and said "Honestly, we just had dinner, but it was amazing! Not because of the restaurant or food, but because SHE'S amazing!" Cody chuckled and asked "Really now? How so?"

"To be honest...I have no clue! It's just...she's Siara. She's special in her own, perfect ways...I don't know what it is about her that...draws me in." Humphrey said and Cody smiled too, saying "I think I get it. She's got a hold of you..." Humphrey nodded as they kept walking, asking "How about you and Lilly?"

"What about us? We're not a couple." Cody said. "True, but you can't tell me you don't want to be. I really think she might be waiting for you...But she probably won't wait very long." Humphrey chuckled. Cody shrugged and said "I want to give her some time. What she went through with Garth isn't easily forgotten...I don't want her to think that I've been hoping and praying she dumps him, even if I were."

Across the mall at Macy's, Lilly and Siara were having a similar conversation. Siara told her all about she and Humphrey's date, how perfect and romantic both it and he was. Of course, being girls, Lilly wanted more detail...Siara wasn't complaining about sharing, though.

"When he got me back home, I was DYING for him to kiss me! It felt like he didn't want to when he started going to his car, but I was unlocking the door when he turned around and did it. I am SO glad he did!" Siara dreamily said, remembering every little bit. Lilly giggled and said "Best kiss ever?" Siara nodded and said "Without a doubt. The entire time from dinner to that kiss was on my mind all night..."

"Oh, really? How do you mean?" Lilly asked as they browsed through some racks. Siara lightly blushed and moved closer so she could talk quieter, saying "It had me turned on!" Lilly giggled and asked "That good, huh?" Siara quickly nodded and said "When I changed clothes, my panties were a bit wet..."

Lilly began laughing like crazy and when she calmed down a little, she said "You're already getting turned on by him!" Siara blushed again and smiled, saying "Maybe a bit..." Lilly finally stopped laughing and said "Sorry about that...Just too funny! I'm glad you two had such a great time! Gonna be going out again?"

"Oh, yeah!" Siara giggled. Lilly nodded and went back to looking at clothes when Siara asked "How have you been since the breakup?" Lilly shrugged and said "Pretty good, actually. I'm happy it's finally over." Siara nodded and then asked "Gonna be dating again?" Lilly smiled and said "If the right guy asks, then yes!"

Siara looked around and whispered "He would hate me for telling, but...Cody wants to." Lilly's eyes went wide and she looked up at Siara, asking "What!? How do you know?" Siara smiled a little and said "He's told be...Besides, have you never noticed the way he gets around you?" Lilly shook her head and said "Not really..."

Siara smiled a little and turned to another rack, leaving Lilly thinking to herself. She suddenly dropped the shirt she was holding and quickly walked out of the store, Siara immediately following her and said "Lilly, wait, stop! Where are you going!?" She walked over a bench and sat down, putting her face in her hands as Siara caught up with her, asking "What's wrong!? Did I say something?"

"Nononono, it wasn't you, it was me! Something just...hit me..." She said, tears in her eyes. Siara sat down and put her arm around her back, asking "What do you mean? What happened?" Lilly sighed and wiped her eyes, saying "So many memories suddenly just blasted my mind...It was what you said about Cody." Siara shook her head in confusion and said "I still don't get it...What kind of memories?"

_**Six Years Ago**_

"Cody, Siara, dinner time!" Their father, Greg called to them from their campsite. "Same for you girls!" Lilly and Kate's mother, Eve called over with a giggle. The adults were all around the campfire and little kitchen-like setup making dinner, which was just about ready.

They all ran back over and Eve said "You know the rules, wash up first." They all groaned and grumbled as they went to the bucket of water, making their parents smile and chuckle. Every year, the two families got together for a camping trip the first week of July, mainly to celebrate Eve and Cody and Siara's mother, Jenny's birthdays since they were just two days apart.

After they had dinner and the sun went down, almost everyone was sitting around the campfire laughing and telling stories. Almost everyone, except for two; Cody and Lilly. He was sitting against a rock in the dirt peeling the bark of branches laying around and she was laying on another rock on top of a small hill surrounded by trees, staring up at the night sky.

Greg glanced over at him and smiled, seeing him looking up at her on the hill. He picked up a pebble from ground and tossed it over, bouncing it off his shoe. Cody looked over and he motioned up to the hill, telling him to go up there with her. Cody smiled a little and nodded, looking back up one last time before going up the hill. Greg chuckled and said "Winston, I think my son has a crush on your daughter..." Winston smiled and turned around to look at them, saying "I think the feeling might be mutual..."

Cody nervously walked up to where Lilly was laying on the rock, asking "M-Mind if I come up here, too?" She turned her head to see him there, smiling at her, which made her blush as she smiled back. "No, not at all! There's plenty of room. Although, if it were anyone else, I'd say no..." She said, sliding over a little.

He laid down on the rock beside her and said "Thanks! Sure is nice tonight..." She nodded and said "Yeah, it really is...Really beautiful..." He smiled again and said "Yeah...You are..." She blushed heavily and turned her head to face him, which was when he realised what he had said and blushed just as much. "Sorry! Kinda...slipped out..." He said, looking away from her.

She lightly giggled and said "It's alright. Thank you, by the way!" He smiled again and she looked back up at the sky, letting out a soft sigh and closing her eyes. She shifted around a little to get more comfortable and felt her hand land on his between them, making her heart race a little. She began to stammer an apology, but stopped when he curled his fingers around hers.

"I-I can move my hand...If you want m-me to..." She stammered, trying not to blush too much. He simply smiled and said "I'm alright with it if you are...I don't mind." She couldn't help but smile and nodded, relaxing again beside him. "You know, you always try and act sweet around me...What's that about?" She asked.

"Well...Dad always told me to be nice to girls." He said and she giggled, saying "I know, and I've seen that when it comes to Kate or Siara. Or any other girl...But, you seem different around me." He took a breath and said "That's because...I like you, Lilly. A lot..." She blushed again and smiled, saying "My Mom said that could be the reason...How come me, though? Why not Kate?"

He turned onto his side and held more of her hand, saying "You're different. You have your own way...A way I like!" She blushed again and asked "Would you feel different if I said I like you, too?" He smiled and said "Only better..." She giggled and right then, they heard their parents say "Bedtime, everyone!"

Later into the night, Greg was woken by the sound of stick cracking and sat up to see the faint glow of the fire lighting the side of he and Jenny's tent, along with the shadow of someone sitting on one the logs around the fire. He quietly unzipped the tent a little to see Lilly sitting by the fire and poking it with a stick, and then saw Cody walking over toward her.

"How come you're up again?" He asked, sitting beside her. She smiled a little and said "Never fell asleep...Dunno why..." He nodded and said "Yeah, pretty much the same here...I dozed off for a little bit..." They sat there in silence for a moment before she looked at him and asked "Were you serious when you said you really liked me?"

He blushed a little, but nodded, saying "A hundred and ten percent." She smiled more and moved closer so she was sitting against him, their sides touching as she said "I was, too..." Now he smiled and nervously put his arm around her, watching to see if she would object, but she leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. Greg smiled to himself as he watched, silently closing the tent and laying back down as he quietly said "Don't let her go..."

Lilly wiped her eyes again as Siara rubbed her back, taken by surprise to hear her talking about what went on six years ago that she never had any idea happened. "I guess as we got older, I started to think is it was just a silly crush and we kinda faded apart. I lost that feeling I had back then and tried to replace it later on, most recently with Garth, but I never felt as if I were whole, you know?" Lilly asked between wiping her eyes and nose.

The memory of that night and a short amount of time afterwards was suddenly triggered by Siara telling her Cody had a crush on her. The memories threw her through an emotional loop, but as she finished telling Siara about that night, she started to realise why it made her so sad.

"We were in love, and I let it go away! I threw away the best guy I had ever known and made him just my friend because I was naive! Now I know why we didn't even speak to each other through middle school!" Lilly said, starting to cry again, but forced herself not to. Siara embraced her in a hug and said "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself...You were young...You didn't know."

Lilly sniffed and said "But, everything was there! At the time, I couldn't believe how much it felt like he liked me!" Siara smiled a little and said "Don't blame yourself...The past is the past. Just look at what's going on now; You two have gotten pretty close again. He's done a lot for you because he wanted to make you happy. The thing with Garth? He was protecting you...He would've risked his life to save you if it came to that. I swear, sometimes when we're all together, it feels like you two are a couple..."

Lilly couldn't help but giggle and said "Thanks, Siara...I guess all that was just kinda bundled up inside..." She smiled and hugged her again, saying "Just what I'm here for. Whaddya say we go find the boys? I'm willing to bet they're at Big 5..."

Sure enough, Cody and Humphrey were inside checking out the gun section, just browsing at what they could see. They had been there for almost a half hour now and while they were walking around, the door opened and Lilly and Siara walked in. "Hey, you two!" Siara said as they walked over.

Humphrey kissed her cheek and said "Hey, yourselves! Find anything interesting?" They smiled and Lilly said "Not as much as we hoped...How about you two?" They shrugged and Cody said "Nah, nothing to write home about...Wait...Lilly, were you crying recently?"

She realised her eyes were probably a little red and she quickly said "No, we were in the perfume area...Something didn't like me...They still kinda burn..." He smiled a little and asked "Sure you're okay?" She giggled a little and said "I'm fine, thank you, Cody...Just a bit of an allergy." He nodded and said "Okay...What do you say we head home? Getting kinda bored now..."

"Yeah, same here. Besides, I've gotta head to work in a couple hours." Humphrey said. The girls nodded and they all walked out, Siara and Humphrey holding hands on the way out to his car. They drove the hour back home and when they got there, they went inside to the living room.

"So, what should we do now?" Lilly asked as she sat down on the couch. Siara smiled a little and said "Well, if you two will excuse us, I need to talk to Humphrey...Kinda private..." Humphrey immediately began to worry and looked over at Cody, who chuckled and said "Yeah, sure, sure...Just remember we're out here and try not to make a lot of noise."

Siara blushed and hit him with a pillow, saying "I said talk...Jackass..." He chuckled again and sat down on the couch as well as Siara turned to Humphrey and said "It's nothing bad, don't worry." He smiled a little and took her hand, making her smile too as they went down to her bedroom.

"What's up?" He asked as she closed the door. She giggled and said "Nothing, really. I just wanted them to have a bit of time alone." He slowly nodded and said "Gotcha...So..." He glanced around her room and scratched his chin, unsure what to do or say. She giggled and said "What? Never been alone with a girl in her room before?"

He chuckled and said "Well, yeah...But, never such a beautiful one!" She quite visibly blushed and smiled, saying "Aww...Are you trying to flirt with me?" He smiled too and asked "What would you do if I were?" She got closer and whispered "Why don't you find out?" He kissed her cheek and said "That sounds fun, but I'm not sure we should...Yet. Not to mention they're just right out there..."

She giggled and said "I know, I was only teasing you. There is something you could help me with, though...I got some new clothes recently and I'd really like an honest opinion on how they look!" He smiled again and said "I think I can try!" She giggled more and pushed him to sit down on her bed, going to her closet, grabbing a big handful of hangers with new looking clothes hanging from them and going into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Out in the living room, Lilly and Cody were watching TV and talking, just having a nice time. She couldn't stop thinking about earlier at the mall and wanted to know where he stood on their relationship, but was scared to ask. "I'll be right back, I need some water." She said with a smile, getting up and going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She quickly drank it and went back over to the couch, sitting down right beside him now. He curiously glanced over at her being closer, but didn't say anything.

"So, anything good come on after this?" She asked, leaning over toward him some. He smiled and said "Maybe a couple shows...And if you're trying to get close, I'm not gonna bite, you know..." She giggled and nodded, getting against his side and laying her head on his shoulder, saying "Thanks...I just feel a lot better being like this. Just feels safe..."

He put his arm around her and asked "Any better?" She nodded and closed her eyes, saying "Much...Don't be mad at me if I fall asleep..." He chuckled and said "I won't, trust me." She smiled and said "I do..." He flipped through the channels to try and find something and she was going over in her head how to ask him about them. Finally, she had an idea that sounded like it would work, so she took a nervous breath and said "Cody, I need to ask you something...It's important."

Without hesitating, he turned off the TV and asked "What's up? Everything okay?" She nodded and lifted her head up, saying "Everything's fine, just something I need to know..." He nodded and said "Well, you can ask me anything." She smiled a little and nervously asked "Do you...Do you remember the last camping trip our families went on?"

He chuckled and said "Yeah, of course! We all had such a great time!" She giggled a little and said "Yeah, we did! Remember how we got really close?" He nodded and said "Mhm...I remember..." She could hear the sudden sadness in his voice remembering that and she knew it had hurt it when it went away.

"When Siara and I were together earlier, she said something that triggered that memory all the sudden. Something inside me felt like it became cleared up..." She said with a small smile. "What was it?" He asked, unsure what to think. Without a word, she leaned closer and gave his cheek a slow kiss, surprising him and she said "What I wanted then and I still do..."

"Wh-What do you mean?" He stammered, a bit shocked she kissed him. She giggled a little and said "The happiness and whole feeling I felt...I realized it was you that made me feel that way..." He couldn't help but smile as he asked "Are you saying you-" She nodded and said "I want to make it work again. I miss how I felt back then..."

He smiled more and asked "Are you busy tonight?" She giggled and said "No, not that I know of..." He chuckled and picked her keys up off the coffee table, saying "I'll pick you up at eight, okay?" She giggled again and nodded, saying "Sounds good to me! Are we gonna try a fresh start?" He nodded and said "Yeah, if that's good with you!"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, saying "Sounds perfect! See you at eight!" He smiled and she got up, heading out to her car and driving off home. He could barely contain his happiness, but was able to and soon, Siara and Humphrey came out of her room. "Did Lilly just leave?" Siara asked, looking around. Cody nodded and said "Yep, she went home to get ready."

"For what?" Humphrey asked and Cody smiled, saying "Our date!" Siara smiled too and giggled, saying "Oh! Well, that was quick...I take it she told you about what happened at the mall?" He chuckled and said "Sorta, she was kinda vague about it...But, for the most part, yeah. She brought up our family camping trip last time and what happened. She said felt a lot happier with me!"

Humphrey chuckled and said "Well, hey, you got what you wanted! Sounds like she did, too!" Cody nodded and said "I hope so...What were you two doing?" They both blushed a little and Siara said "Just uh...just talking. Something just between us." She wasn't going to tell him she was showing off her new clothes for Humphrey!

Lilly was just parking in the garage at home, shutting off her car and quickly going inside. Eve was standing in the kitchen wearing her robe, which she normally only wears after getting up in the morning. "Hi, Mom! What're you all dressed up for?" Lilly sarcastically asked, making Eve blush and giggle. "Oh, you know, just getting up and all...Fell asleep for a bit. Pretty sleepy..." Eve giggled.

"After what I saw this morning, I don't doubt it! You and Dad had a good time, I presume?" Lilly asked, getting a soda from the fridge. Eve smiled and said "Unless you want to hear the juicy details, I suggest taking yes as my answer..." Lilly giggled and said "I'm good, trust me! So, I got some great news!" Eve sat down across from her at the table and asked "What is it? I can see it's got you pretty antsy."

Lilly smiled and lightly blushed, saying "Well, when I was over and Siara and Cody's house, he and I had...kinda a talk. Long story short, unless you wanna know it all, we have a date tonight!" Eve looked surprised, but smiled too, asking "Oh, really!? Well, now I definitely do wanna know!" Lilly went on to tell her about at the mall, and then later back at their house, which she listened to intently.

"...And yeah, we have a date tonight! We're gonna see how it works out and not really think much about before. Like a fresh start." Lilly said and Eve slowly nodded, putting her hand on Lilly's and saying "Take it from me, honey...You're making a good choice trying to see if it works! Your father and I both know Cody is a very sweet and even more protective man...Even more so when it comes to you. He absolutely adores you..."

Lilly blushed a little again and smiled, saying "It feels so good knowing that, too!" Eve giggled and said "Oh, you don't need to try and tell me, I know! I really hope you both make it work...Cause, you know...I'd like to be a grandma someday." She winked at Lilly, who blushed much more and said "Mom, really!? We're just going on a date tonight..."

"I know, I know, I'm only saying. Remember that little talk we had a few years ago..." Eve said and Lilly thought back, knowing exactly what she meant. About three years ago when Lilly turned fourteen, they had the typical "mother-daughter" talk. Naturally, Lilly didn't want to, but wasn't going to say no to her mother.

_"When you finally find that boy you just absolutely without question fall in love with and get to the point when you're ready to have sex with him, you'll know. Trust me, it'll be pretty much all you can think of...And when that time comes, I EXPECT you to be safe!" _Eve said, making sure she understood.

_"I will, Mom...Did you and Kate already have this talk, too?" _Lilly asked and Eve nodded, saying _"On her birthday, too. Now, I have a special gift for you...Kate has one as well as myself, so don't feel weird about having it. Don't open it until tonight when you go to bed. You'll know what it is and what it's for, trust me." _With that, Eve handed her a medium sized box wrapped in purple paper and a frilly bow.

And later that night, Lilly discovered what her mother gave her, but after thinking about what she had said about it, she didn't take long to use it! That was three years ago and since then, Eve regularly checks up with them to be sure they have a healthy drive and so far, they definitely have.


	11. Perfect Night

"Well, how do I look?" Lilly asked her mother as she came into the kitchen, dressed in a shimmery dark blue dress with matching heels. Eve smiled and said "Absolutely beautiful! I knew you'd find a better use for that dress other than a wedding...Looks like it's gotten a bit tight on you, though. Especially around the girls..."

Lilly blushed and giggled a little, adjusting her dress as she said "Yeah, I noticed that, too...It's okay, it's not TOO tight, is it?" Eve giggled as well and said "No, it looks perfect, honey! And I love the way you fixed your hair, too. You really went all out for him tonight, huh?" Lilly smiled and shrugged, saying "Maybe a little...I just wanted to be sure I looked good."

"Well, you knocked it out! How long until he's here?" Eve asked, looking at the clock as did Lilly. "About ten minutes?" She said and no sooner than she did, they heard the familiar rumble of his Jeep pull into the driveway and up near the door. "He's early!" Lilly said, almost sounding like she was about to panic.

Eve giggled and said "Go upstairs, honey, I'll let him in. Come down in a few minutes." She nodded and quickly went up the stairs, going into her room just as the door bell rang. Eve went over and opened it to see him standing there, wearing a nice dress shirt and matching slacks. Compared to some dates both Lilly and Kate have had before, he was quite easily the most impressive Eve had seen.

"Hello, Cody! Big night, eh?" She giggled and he chuckled, saying "Sure feels like it! Lilly still getting ready?" Eve nodded and stepped aside, saying "Come on in, you can wait in the living room. She won't be much longer." He nodded and stepped inside, walking to the living room with her as he said "It's okay, she can take as long as she needs. I don't mind waiting on a woman..."

"Well, that's very sweet of you! So, tell me...What is it you're hoping might happen between you two?" Eve curiously asked. He smiled a little and said "Eve, I'm sure you've known for a long time I've always felt a lot for Lilly..." She smiled and nodded and he continued to say "I'll be honest, I've always loved her since we were kids. Personally, someday I want to ask her to marry me..." Little did he know, Lilly was listening from her bedroom door, her heart caught in her throat.

"That's a lot to be thinking about, Cody...Especially for someone still in high school." Eve said, but in a caring way and not to bring him down. He nodded and said "I know it is, but it's just what I know in my heart..." She smiled again and nodded, kissing his cheek as she said "Well, you've got a good head on your shoulders...Don't give up." He smiled back and about then after making sure her tears didn't mess up her makeup, Lilly came down the stairs.

"Hi, Cody!" She happily said, smiling as he turned around to see her. His eyes locked onto her and time seemed to slow down, but it was really his heart beating faster than anytime in his life. He took a shaky breath and said "Wow...Lilly...You are absolutely beautiful!" She blushed a little and smiled more, saying "You're quite handsome yourself!"

He smiled too as she came over, sitting back down on the couch beside her. "I got you something...It's not a lot, but...I hope you like it!" He said, taking a small box out of his pocket. She looked on curiously as he opened it, taking out a beautiful silver necklace with an even better amethyst crystal, making her eyes light up.

She gasped and said "Oh, it's beautiful! You didn't have to get that..." He smiled and said "I saw it and just knew I had to get it for you..." She smiled too as he asked "Want me to put it on you?" She quickly nodded and he put it around her neck and she asked "How does it look?" Eve giggled and said "Stunning!" Lilly smiled more and turned to him, wrapping her arms around him and saying "Thank you, I love it!"

"I'm glad you do...They don't have a great return policy..." He jokingly said, making her and Eve laugh. "That's okay, I don't think you'll need to worry about it...How's your night been so far?" She asked as she sat back up. "Well, after you left, slow and boring. Clock took forever to get to now...I'll tell you, I think I showered twice because I was getting sweaty from being nervous."

She giggled and Eve said "Winston actually did on our first date..." Cody chuckled and then asked Lilly "How about you?" She nodded and said "About the same. I talked to Kate for a little bit about our date and I know she was happy, but being sick, she didn't really show it. Other than that, I've been a nervous wreck!"

"Really? You don't show it a bit...All I see is the most beautiful woman I've ever had the privilege of knowing..." He said, making her blush profusely. She turned her head and lightly giggled, trying to hide her embarrassment. Eve smiled and said "Well, you two should save all the flirty junk for your actual date!" Cody looked at the clock and said "Good point, our reservation is in a half hour. Ready to go?"

She quickly nodded and he stood up, taking her hand as she did too and she said "Probably see you in the morning, okay, Mom?" Eve nodded and said "Of course. Have fun, honey! And Cody?" He turned to her and she smiled, saying "I'm always watching..." Lilly rolled her eyes and said "Mom, come on...See you later!"

With that, they walked out to his Jeep and he opened the door for her, letting her get in first. She smiled and said "Such a gentleman!" He chuckled and closed the door, going around to the other side and getting in. He started his Jeep up and pulled out of the driveway, turning onto the street toward the highway and she asked "Can you tell I'm nervous, Cody?"

"Just a little when we were holding hands." He chuckled, making her giggle a little. "I just want you to know...I'm still kinda surprised you said yes to going out with me." She looked over at him and asked "Why would you be? Any girl would die to be with you...Hell, even Kate's said she would..."

He chuckled and said "Well, unfortunately for her, I only want to date one woman..." She smiled more and laid her hand on his, asking "What about the dates you've been on, hmm? What was up with that?" He smiled and took her hand in his, saying "That was just to keep myself busy...I mean, a guy has to go out once in a while...I never felt anything during them."

She nodded and said "I understand. I have to know...Why me?" He smiled again and said "Simple. You are the only woman I've ever felt real love for. You know, other than family...Everybody has that one person in their life they love more than anything...I got blessed with you..." A tear ran down her cheek as she smiled more, leaning over and slowly kissing his cheek as she said "That's as good a reason as I've ever heard..."

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into a restaurant parking lot, which Lilly was surprised by how nice the place looked! "Wow! This looks fancy!" She said, looking around the place. He smiled and shut his Jeep off, saying "A little, but it's really kinda laid back. It's called High Moon Restaurant. It's got a pretty cool thing that happens on a full moon...You'll get to see it tonight!"

They got out of his Jeep and went to the front door hand in hand, Lilly's heart beating like crazy. They were greeted by a waitress at the door. "Hello! Do you have a reservation or would you like to be seated?" She asked. "I made a reservation. Last name is Pershaw." She looked on the small computer and said "Okay, your table is already open! If you'll follow me..."

They followed her in and across the restaurant to a more open area that was nothing but windows for the walls and ceiling. They went to a booth and sat down as she laid their menus down, asking "Anything to drink?" Lilly smiled and said "I'd like a lemonade." She nodded and Cody said "Same for me." She smiled and said "Okay, I'll get you those now. Feel free to browse the menus!"

She walked off to get their drinks and Lilly happily sighed, saying "This is already a really nice night..." Cody smiled and said "I hope it gets better for you!" She giggled and then he said "You know, that necklace really brings out your eyes...Your dress really shimmers in the moonlight..." She lightly blushed and asked "What're you trying to say, hmm?"

He laid his hand on hers and said "That you're the most beautiful girl in the world..." She blushed more and smiled, saying "You really like saying that, don't you?" He chuckled and said "Busted..." She giggled more and said "Well, I won't deny I really like hearing it! It's a lot better than what I'm used to from Garth...Hottie, sexy...Playboy centerfold..."

Cody started to get a little heated hearing he'd said things like that to her, but kept cool and said "Lilly, don't think about him tonight...Just try and have fun." She smiled and said "Believe me, I'm having a lot more than just fun!" They kept talking and flirting after their drinks came and not longer after, they ordered their food. Lilly got the grilled chicken salad and some shrimp while Cody got lemon grilled alaskan cod.

During their dinner, Lilly noticed the speakers kept playing some slow songs, which made her want to dance a little. Little did she know, Cody had the same idea...To her, it was turning into the most perfect night of her life. Actually, it already was! She couldn't remember the last time she was having such a good time on a date...In fact, the only time she could remember anything close was when they were still kids.

After they finished eating and, of course, flirting much more, the waitress came and took their plates, leaving the check on the table. Cody picked it up and glanced at it, saying "Well worth it..." She smiled a little and began to hear one song she knew very well start to play, making her smile more. "I haven't heard this song in such a long time...They played it at our cousin's wedding a few years ago for them to dance to." She said, letting out a happy sigh.

Cody smiled too and stood up, holding his hand out as he asked "Care for a dance?" She immediately nodded and took his hand, saying as she got up "I would LOVE to!" They went out to the middle of the floor, which actually was a dance floor and started slow dancing together. Lilly laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling more than amazing inside. To her, it felt like it was just them, nobody else for miles and she loved the feeling.

"You've made this the best night of my entire life..." She quietly said with tears in her eyes. He smiled and said "The feeling's mutual..." She giggled a little as they continued dancing, eventually coming to an end after about twenty minutes. She smiled up at him and said "I'm ready to go if you are." He nodded and they walked together to the cashier and he paid the check before they went out to his Jeep.

He opened the door for her again and she smiled, kissing his cheek before getting in. He smiled and closed the door, going around and getting in. She pulled her phone out of her purse and brought up her front camera, saying "Come here, picture time!" He chuckled and leaned over and she rested her head on his shoulder, taking a quick picture.

"Perfect!" She giggled, saving it to her phone. He smiled and asked "One more?" She nodded and they got together again, but just before she took the picture, he turned and kissed her forehead, making her blush deep red just as she took it. They both laughed as she saved it, saying "Oh, that's a keeper!"

He started his Jeep and pulled out of the parking lot, making the twenty minute drive back to her house. When they got there, he parked in the driveway again and got out to open her door for her. She smiled as she got out, taking his hand as they walked up to the door. She noticed one of the lights in the kitchen were on, so she knew one of her parents were up.

"Wanna come in for a few minutes?" She asked, unlocking the door. He smiled and said "Sure!" She giggled and opened the door, walking in ahead of him and then closed it. "Hey, honey! Good night?" Eve asked, walking around the corner to see both Lilly and Cody coming in.

"Unbelievable, Mom!" Lilly said, still holding his hand, which Eve could see. She smiled and said "Well, good! Cody, would you like something to drink?" He smiled and said "No, thanks, I won't be long. Just wanted to be sure she got home all good..."

"Well, that's very sweet of you! Lilly, mind if we have just a moment?" Eve asked Lilly, who nodded and said "I gotta use the bathroom real quick..." She headed up the stairs and Eve could see his eyes following her, saying "Cody, I see what you're doing there..."

He quickly shook his head, saying "Sorry about that..." She smiled and waved her hand away, saying "Don't worry. Come, come sit down. Tell me how it went." They sat down at the dining table and he said "Well...Really, the only way to describe it was nothing short of perfect!" She smiled and said "I'm glad to hear that! I'm sure Lilly thinks it was the same!"

He chuckled and said "I hope so." She smiled and then asked "Did you two...kiss?" He blushed a little and said "Uh...Some. Just on the cheek..." She slowly nodded and said "Okay...I saw you watching her go up the stairs and I know what you were looking at." He blushed more and glanced away, making her giggle and she said "It's alright, I know it's hard to ignore for a guy. So, you two just had dinner?"

He nodded and said "Yeah. After we ate, we...danced some." She smiled more and said "Oh, okay! Doesn't surprise me, she likes to dance." Right about then, Lilly came back down stairs, still wearing her dress. "Mom, no interrogations..." She giggled, sitting beside Cody. "I'm not, only being curious...Well, I'm sure you'd like to get home. It was nice to see you, Cody!"

He smiled and said "You too, Eve!" Lilly got up with him and went to the door, stepping outside and saying "I really had a great time tonight! More than great!" He smiled again and said "I did, too, Lilly. Should we plan on another date?" She giggled and said "Definitely!" He nodded and leaned in, kissing her cheek and saying "I'll see you soon, okay?"

She smiled and nodded, saying "Okay. Goodnight..." He nodded and walked to his Jeep, getting in and driving off. She happily signed and went back in, closing the door and turning to see Eve smiling at her. "I heard you two out there." Lilly giggled and said "Uh huh...Okay. Not like we really did anything..." Eve giggled too and said "Mhm...So, how was it for you?"

Instead of saying anything, she took her phone out and showed her the pictures she took, Eve giggling the entire time. "So, you had a good time." Eve said and Lilly quickly nodded, saying "It was perfect! Now I'm exhausted..." Eve nodded and said "Okay. I'm about to head back to bed, so I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Mom!" Lilly said, heading up to her bedroom and closing the door. She went to her closet and undressed, feeling a sticky feeling in her panties and looked to see her natural lubricant had made them a little wet. "Guess I really had a great time! That dance felt so good..." She giggled to herself, running her fingers through the slippery liquid.

She bit her lip and glanced over at her nightstand where the special present Eve had given her was, thinking to herself _"I could use a little personal fun..." _With that, she quickly climbed in bed after turning the light off, taking her toy out of the drawer it hid in.

Over at Cody and Siara's house, he was just getting inside after parking in the garage, closing and locking the door behind him. Siara's door opened and she came out wearing her bra and panties, sleepily asking "Hey, how was the date?" He smiled and said "Frickin' perfect!"

She smiled and said "Nice! Going to bed?" He nodded and she said "Me too. Well, back to bed..." He chuckled and said "Night, sis. See you in the morning." She nodded and retreated to her bedroom while he went into his, closing the door and getting ready for bed. He quickly texted Lilly good night, which she almost instantly responded to. He smiled to himself and got in bed, quickly falling asleep thinking about her.


	12. Quick Note

Hey, everyone, just a little note here. Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated anything, been stuck in a block for a while :/ Hope I can get past it soon. I'm trying to come up with ideas for both The Pack and Bring Back Serenity, but it's kinda hard right now. I'll have a new chapter soon on High School, so at least there's that. Again, sorry it's taking so long, but just hang on a little longer! Thanks, everyone!

Oh, thought it would be worth mentioning...My Lilly is gonna be a mother again! She got pregnant about a week ago and let me tell you...She knows! She does the most adorable thing I've ever seen! She licks and nuzzles her stomach, which is starting to get that little bump to it now. Just thought I'd give you that little bit of news.


	13. Day After The Big Date

_**Cody: **Hey, everyone! Not much to say before this chapter, except that we hope you like it! Sorry it's been so long since we last updated, but we're glad we finally have. Lilly's already in bed, even though it's only 8pm here...Been a tiring day. That, and carrying pups sure wears you out. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Early the next morning, Lilly jolted awake from her alarm clock screaming mere inches from her head. She quickly reached over and turned it off before rubbing her eyes and yawning as she stretched. It was about six thirty in the morning, which meant it was time to get up and get ready for school.

She quickly jumped out of bed, getting clean clothes from her closet and going into her bathroom for a shower. She didn't take long, only enough time to get clean before getting dressed and heading downstairs to eat. Kate was already up, but hadn't showered or anything yet. She was sitting at the table across from their father, idly making circles in her cereal.

"Well, you definitely don't look any better today..." Lilly said with a small smile, sitting down across from her. She raised her hand and gave Lilly the middle finger, making her laugh as Eve brought in a couple plates for herself and Lilly. "No, she definitely doesn't. She's coming with me this morning to the hospital to see what's wrong." Eve said as she sat down. "Mom, it's probably just a bad cold..." Kate said, at least the best she could through what sounded like terrible congestion and a severely sore throat.

"Well, we're gonna find out for sure. Neither of you girls have ever been this sick... I know there's been some bad sicknesses coming through the hospital lately, some of it life threatening." Eve said, smiling at Kate, who just sighed and rolled her eyes. "How was your date last night?" Kate asked Lilly, who smiled and said "Best night of my life!"

Even Kate couldn't help but smile and then Eve said "You sure seemed like you had a great time last night!" Lilly quickly nodded and said "It was just perfect!" Right about then, her phone buzzed as she got a text, pulling out of her pocket to see Cody texted her good morning. She quickly said the same to him, not going unnoticed by Eve.

"Cody, I take it?" She asked and Lilly nodded, saying "Yep, just saying good morning." Eve nodded and then Kate said "Lilly and Cody, sitting in a tree..." Lilly giggled and said "Oh, shut up! Don't bag on me just because I had a date." Eve giggled as she sat down, saying "Nobody is, honey….Although, it does peak our interest from WHO you had a date with. We all know Cody's been one of your best friends for years….Since you two were just kids."

"Well, yeah, I know. It's not like it's a new thing for old friends to become…." She said, but suddenly stopped, unsure of what to say. Eve smiled and said "Lovers." Lilly blushed bright red, saying "I suppose that works. Lovers sounds too….intimate, though. We've only been on one date." Eve nodded as she got up, taking Winston's plate off the table and whispering in Lilly's ear as she passed by "You weren't exactly silent last night…."

Lilly's eyes went wide as she nearly choked on her water, almost spitting it out as she quickly looked up at her mother. Eve simply smiled and shrugged as she walked into the kitchen, thankfully to Lilly going unnoticed by both Kate and Winston. She took a moment to comprehend before shaking her head, saying "Well, I'm gonna go get ready….You guys can finish interrogating me in a few."

A little while later, Lilly pulled her car into the school parking lot and found a spot close to Cody and Siara, getting out and walking over to them. Humphrey was already there and holding hands with Siara, which made Lilly giggle a little as she walked up. "Hey, it's about time!" Siara said, smiling at her. Lilly shrugged and said "Got caught up at home. How's the morning been?"

"Not too exciting, just waiting for the bell to ring. Anyone seen or heard from Thomas?" Humphrey asked, looking around the lot for his truck. "Now that you mention it...I dunno. He's probably on his way. Usually traffic coming this way from where he lives." Cody said, taking his phone out and looking at the time.

Lilly looked over at Siara and Humphrey holding hands and Siara kinda leaning against him a little. She smiled again and asked "So, what's going on between you two?" Siara smiled too and said "Oh, not a lot right now. Only had one date, so we're seeing how it goes. I know, we look pretty close, huh?" Cody chuckled and said "Maybe a bit..."

"Well, if you're gonna ask, so am I! How was you guys' date last night?" Siara asked, already knowing how it was from Cody telling her when he got home. Lilly faintly blushed and said "Oh, where to begin...Best dinner I've ever had! Then we danced some before he took me home...I don't think I've ever had a date like that before." Cody smiled to himself, happy to hear her say that! "Wow...So, what now?" Siara asked, looking between them. Lilly giggled and said "We'll have to see how it goes...I have a good feeling, though."

Back at home, Eve and Kate were getting ready to leave. Eve called in and took the day off, but was still taking Kate over to see if whatever she has was the same as the illness they'd seen recently at the hospital. Some of the symptoms were the same, but Kate didn't seem AS sick...Still, better to be safe. They walked out to the garage to Eve's car and got in, driving off to the hospital.

It didn't take long to get there, maybe twenty minutes. They parked and got out of the car, walking to the entrance and going in to the emergency room, only because that was where Eve worked. As they walked in, one of her coworkers looked up and saw them, smiling as she said "Oh, hey! Don't you know you're off today?"

Eve giggled and said "Yeah, I know. Seems I can't avoid coming in, though. Kate's been sick and I just want to be sure it's nothing serious." Her coworker looked at Kate, who smiled and said "Downside to having a nurse as your mother..." Eve giggled and nudged her shoulder, saying "At least none of you have been seriously sick."

After a little bit of waiting, Eve took her to an exam room, going over her and taking temperatures to determine what made her sick. "Well, I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary...Have you been feeling okay inside?" Eve asked as she listened to Kate's lungs as she breathed. "Yeah, for the most part. Just congested and a bit of an upset stomach." Eve slowly nodded and then asked "How about your period?"

"Week before last." Kate calmly said, smiling a little. She didn't mind talking about that kind of thing, mainly because Eve is a nurse, but also she's her own mother. "Good, good. Seems to me it's just a bad cold or something. I didn't find anything real bad, so I don't feel there's any reason to worry." Right then, there was a frantic sounding knocking on the door, catching them off guard and Eve walked over to open it.

Standing outside the door was Thomas, looking like he was about to have a heart attack! "What're you doing here?" Kate curiously asked, smiling at him a little. "Lilly said you were in the hospital...She didn't respond when I asked why and...I got worried." He said, smiling back. Eve looked between them and smiled as well, saying "I'll be back in a few minutes..." He walked in after Eve left and Kate asked "She didn't tell you Mom was bringing me here today and I wasn't coming to school?"

"She said your Mom was bringing you, but didn't say why. She might've been in class when I asked. Is everything okay?" He asked and she could tell he was definitely worried about her, which made her feel kinda good knowing someone wanted to know she was okay. "Oh, I'm all good, just sick today. Mom wanted to make sure it wasn't anything serious that has come through the emergency room lately." Kate said and he let out a relieved sigh, saying "Well, I'm happy to hear that..."

She giggled and said "Nice to know it makes you feel better." He chuckled as well and glanced around the room, a sudden tension settling in the air. Kate broke the silence after a moment by asking "So...Have you talked to that other girl Kate yet?" He shook his head and said "No, haven't gotten to...I don't even know what I'd say..." She smiled and said "Well, introducing yourself is always a good start. Maybe just ask if she'd like to get lunch together."

He smiled and nodded, saying "Okay, that sounds easy enough!" Kate giggled again and as she got off the exam bench, Thomas asked "Wanna get some lunch today?" Her eyes went wide as she looked up at him to see he was trying his best to keep his cool. "W-Wait, what?! I thought you were gonna ask Kate that?" He nodded and said "I just did..." The realization hit her like a brick; He had been asking for advice on how to ask her out!

"A-Are you serious?" She asked and his smile faded away as he said "Very. Is that...a no?" She glanced around the room for a moment and finally said "Let me think it over, okay? You really sprung this on me...Not to mention I'm sick..." He nodded and said "Of course. Mind if I call you after school?" She smiled a bit and said "I'll call you, how's that?" He smiled too and said "Fair enough. I should go now. Teacher's probably roaming the halls looking for me." She nodded and as he turned and opened the door, she said "By the way, that was actually...kinda smooth." She saw him smile as he walked out, making her giggle a bit again and she rolled her eyes and sighed. A couple moments later, Eve came back in, asking "So, who was that?"

"Oh, that was Thomas. Friend from school." She said, still thinking quite a bit about him asking her out. Eve slowly nodded and asked "Mind if I ask why he came by?" Kate shrugged and said "Just to make sure I was alright. He's a really caring guy." Eve smiled and said "I got that...You two are just friends, right?"

Kate smiled a bit again and said "Yeah, we're just friends, Mom. He's Cody's best friend and we get along really good." Eve nodded and said "Alright. Let's go home, okay?" Kate nodded too and they walked out, leaving and going out to Eve's car and drove off back home.

A few hours later into the morning, the school bell rang for lunch and almost instantly, the halls started to flood with people trying to get out as quick as possible. Lilly and Siara walked out of one classroom together, Lilly saying "Well, Mom texted me earlier and Kate's fine. Apparently Thomas went by the hospital to make sure she was, too." Siara giggled and said "You know he likes her...Not to mention all you told him was Kate was in the hospital."

"Hey, I couldn't text him back at the time...I didn't think he'd take off like that." Lilly said as they got to their lockers, soon followed by Cody, Humphrey and Thomas from their classrooms. "Afternoon, ladies." Humphrey said, smiling at them. They returned it and Siara said "Hey, you! Where do you wanna go for lunch?" He shrugged and said "Not sure, actually...I'm not very hungry, myself. Where do YOU wanna go?"

She giggled and asked "How about just a quick run to Taco Bell?" He smiled and said "Sounds good to me! We'll see you guys after lunch, okay?" They all said okay, so they walked out to his car together, holding hands again. Cody chuckled and said "Didn't know they planned another date so soon..." Lilly laughed and said "I was just gonna say that! You took it from me..." Thomas smiled and asked "So, where are you two planning to go?"

"I was actually thinking we could just hang out here maybe? I'm not hungry right now." Lilly said and Cody nodded, saying "I'm really not either." Thomas chuckled and said "Well, alright then. I'm gonna go get a sundae or something..." He walked out to his car as well, leaving Lilly and Cody standing in the hall by her locker.

She smiled up at him and asked "By hang out, what did you mean by that?" He smiled back and said "Nothing really, just relax for the hour." She giggled and said "That actually sounds pretty nice! I've gotta run to the bathroom, though." He nodded and said "Okay. Wanna meet me by my Jeep?"

"Sure! Be out in a few!" She said, kissing his cheek before quickly walking off to the bathroom. She looked back to see him watching her walk away, making her smile more and him chuckle. He sighed to himself as she turned the corner, thinking _"I sure hope I don't screw this up between us..." _

He went outside to his Jeep and opened the rear hatch, sitting down and taking out his phone, seeing he had a message from Kate. It was from earlier in the morning and it said _"Hey, mind letting Humphrey and Thomas know Mom's taking me to the hospital this morning?" _He smiled to himself and said "Must've sent it to Lilly as well..." A few minutes later, she came walking out and sat down beside him, asking "So, what's the plan?"

"No plan, just relaxing. Unless you wanna go somewhere." He said with a smile. She shrugged and said "I'd say I do, but I have no idea where..." He chuckled and said "Same here...Mind if I turn on the radio?" She smiled and said "No, go ahead. Some nice music sounds good right now." With that, he went to the front and turned the key on, turning the radio on and set it to a country station.

"Hmm, nice choice!" She giggled as he sat back down, instantly enjoying the music playing. "Well, you know me...I only like the good stuff." He said, nudging her shoulder with his own. She slightly blushed when he did, but giggled more and leaned against him a little. "Would it be weird if I say I can't stop thinking about last night?" She almost quietly asked, looking down at her feet as she did, like she was embarrassed to say it.

"I don't think so. I've been thinking about it, too." He said, putting his arm around her back. She smiled a little again and said "It's just because I had such an amazing time! I can't remember the last time I enjoyed a date so much..." He smiled and said "Well...Hopefully we can have even more and better ones..."

She blushed a little again as she looked up at him with a smile, saying "I would love that..." She laid her head against his shoulder and asked "How long have you been wanting to go out with me?" He chuckled and said "A long time... I couldn't tell you exactly." She smiled and said "Well, all I care about now is that we did, and I really hope we do again..." She suddenly felt him kiss the side of her head, making her blush profusely, but she couldn't deny it made her feel amazing inside!

"What was that for?" She giggled and he said "N-No reason...Just...felt right, I guess?" She lifted her head and said "I think it was, too..." He smiled as she laid her head back against him, letting out a happy sigh as she did. "Wanna come over after school? Dad was saying he'd like to talk to you for a little bit."

"Did he...mention why?" He asked, obviously nervous that her father wants to talk to him. She giggled a little again and said "No, but I'm sure it's nothing bad...Just him being a Dad..." He nodded and said "Well, I don't want to disappoint him, so okay." She smiled and said "I don't think you'll ever disappoint him. He's really fond of you... Mom, too. They both really like you."

A few hours later after school, Siara and Humphrey went back to his house in his car while Cody followed Lilly to her house. Thomas had work, so he took off a little before them. Lilly soon pulled into her driveway with Cody right behind her, both of them shutting their cars off and walking up to the door together. Lilly unlocked the door and they went in, asking "Want anything to drink?" He smiled and said "I'm alright, I just finished that Rockstar." She giggled and went to the kitchen, getting a bottle of water from the fridge as they heard Eve call from upstairs "Lilly, that you?"

"Yep, and Cody." She yelled back, soon hearing the clicking of Eve's shoes coming down the stairs. She smiled and said "Hey, Cody! Nice to see you as always!" He smiled back and said "You too, Eve! I heard you took Kate to the hospital this morning." She nodded and said "Yeah, she isn't feeling well and I was worried it was the same thing we've seen come through there lately. Turns out it's just a bad cold..." He chuckled and said "Better to be safe."

"Exactly! How's the day been for you two?" Eve asked, leaning on the counter. They looked at each other and Lilly said "Pretty good, just school. Not much exciting." Eve slowly nodded and asked "So, nothing as far as a second date yet?" Lilly lightly blushed and Cody chuckled, saying "Uh...No solid plans yet..." Eve giggled and said "Okay...Well, don't wait too long or you might not even have one."

"That won't happen..." Lilly said under her breath, making Cody smile. About then, Winston came downstairs, smiling when he saw Cody. "Ah, I thought I heard you both down here! Cody, if you've got time, I'd like to talk to you for a minute?" Cody nodded and said "Yeah, of course!" Winston chuckled and said "Come on, we can go to my office..." Cody nervously glanced at Lilly and she giggled, mouthing _"Go, don't worry..."_

He followed Winston into the room he uses as an office, looking around at all the drawings of concept aircraft and designs on the walls. "Wow! Did you do all these?" Cody asked as Winston closed the door. He smiled again and said "Most of them. They're just ideas I had in my head, but didn't meet the company's satisfaction...Momentos, if you will..." Cody smiled and said "They look great!"

"Well, thanks! Sit down, make yourself comfortable." Winston said, sitting at his desk and turning his computer screen off. Cody sat on the small couch against the wall and Winston said "I'm not going to tear your head off or anything, so relax, son. I know you're a really good kid and I don't object to you and Lilly dating...I just want to know what your intentions are."

"Winston, I love Lilly...I always have. As for intentions...I want to spend my life with her..." Cody said, smiling a little. Winston chuckled and said "I know you love her, that's pretty easy to see...But, why her?" Cody shrugged and said "I don't know, it's just...She's such a different and amazing woman! Something about her just draws me to her..." Winston slowly nodded and said "I still remember when you two were younger...Hardly separable at all...I guess I could take that as a glimpse into the future!"

"I hope it comes to that..." Cody chuckled, rubbing his hands together. Winston nodded and said "Well, if you're as serious as I feel you are about loving my daughter, I won't stand in either of you two's way to your happiness. I only ask you take good care of her..." Cody nodded and said "I'd die for her..." Winston smiled and said "Dramatic, but respectable." Cody laughed and said "Well, I'm sure you would for Eve, right?"

"Yep, I would..." Winston sighed, looking at the ring on his finger. "Well, that's all I needed to hear. I'll let you and Lilly get back to what you were doing." He said and Cody nodded, saying "Thanks. And to be honest, we weren't doing anything...She asked me to come over because you wanted to talk to me." Winston chuckled and said "Either way, you two have fun...And don't do anything Eve and I wouldn't approve of under our roof..."

"Gotcha..." Cody said, blushing a little as he got up and walked out. Lilly wasn't in the kitchen anymore, but Eve was and smiled at him, saying "She went up to her room. Asked me to tell you she wants you to join her." He smiled and nodded, starting up the stairs when Eve said "She'd better still be a virgin when you leave..." He blushed quite a bit again and Eve giggled as he went up, going to her bedroom door and knocking on it. She opened it a moment later and took his hand, almost yanking him in and closing the door.

"Heard what Mom said..." Lilly said, blushing herself. Cody chuckled and said "It's alright, she's just being a Mom..." Lilly giggled a little and said "Yeah, I suppose...So, anything you wanna do?"


	14. How Are We So Lucky?

_**Cody: **Hey, everybody! So happy to finally get a new chapter up! Been stuck for a little bit, and I still am for Bring Back The Serenity. Can't seem to get a new chapter for that one to come together yet, but I'm working hard on it! Just me doing the writing for now, too. Lilly's at home with the pups while I'm out on the road. They're all doing very well and have good home ready when they turn eight weeks old! Quite a nice way to relax at the end of a long day seeing Lilly with the pups, even if it's just over a computer screen...Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! See y'all later!_

* * *

_"_Ohmygod, look at his body!" Lilly screamed as she laughed her head off along with Cody beside her. They had been playing GTA 5 on her computer for the last couple hours; Well, she was and he was watching. He couldn't deny he was having fun because it was absolutely hilarious to watch all the crazy things that could happen! They'd been up in her room for the past few hours after school and it was starting to get a little late into the evening, around 7pm.

After Lilly stopped laughing, she closed the game and leaned back in her chair, smiling at him laying on her bed and said "Sorry if you've been bored the whole time...I really like that game!" He chuckled and put his hand on hers, making her heart flutter as he said "Not even a bit, don't worry. It's fun seeing you enjoying yourself so much!" She giggled a little and right then, there was a knock on her door, so she said "Yep, come in."

Eve slowly opened the door a little and smiled, saying "And here I was half expecting to see something I wouldn't approve of..." Lilly smiled again and rolled her eyes, asking "What's up, Mom?" Eve giggled and said "Just wanted to invite Cody to stay for dinner." He smiled and said "While I really appreciate it, I can't. Tonight's my turn to cook at home and I promised Siara steak...She'd kill me if I don't do it."

Eve laughed a little and said "Well, okay, I won't argue with you on that. If you change your mind, we'll always have a seat for you..." He smiled and nodded, saying "Thank you, Eve!" She smiled back and closed the door, leaving them alone in Lilly's room. She softly sighed and asked "Do you have to go?" He chuckled a little and said "Yeah...I'm sorry..." She did her best attempt to look sad and heartbroken, which he knew she was only playing, but went along with it.

He got up off the bed and took her hand, pulling her up into a loving hug. She practically melted against him, closing her eyes and resting her head against his shoulder with a very soft purr. "I could stay like this forever..." She quietly said, feeling his hands rub up and down her back. "I could, too...I wish I didn't have to go..." He said, making her smile a little.

She pulled back a little and looked up at him, asking "Call me when you get home?" He nodded and said "Soon as I walk in the door." She smiled and he kissed her forehead, making her feel amazing again! She softly sighed and leaned against him, wanting so badly to say the three words trying to force their way out, but she was still afraid to. Despite just getting together and only having one actual date so far, she couldn't deny she was quickly falling in love with him, as was he for her.

After a few moments of it the loving embrace, he let go of her and said "I'll see you soon, okay?" She nodded and kissed his cheek, saying "If I don't, I'll kill you..." He chuckled as she giggled, saying "Well, I like life, so...I'll make sure I live." She smiled and he kissed her forehead again, making her want to wrap her arms around him and keep him from leaving, but knew he had to go.

They walked out of her room and down the stairs, heading to the front door and Eve said from the kitchen "Nice having you here, Cody! Enjoy your night and keep your sister happy!" He smiled and said "Thank you, Eve, see you later!" They walked outside to his Jeep and he unlocked the door as Lilly looked it over, thinking in her mind how much she liked it and couldn't help but think it would make a great family vehicle!

"Such an old thing, but still quite a nice car...I remember watching you work on it with your Dad still..." She said with a smile and he did too, saying "Some of my best memories...I think he'd be really happy with how it turned out." She nodded and he hugged her one more time, saying "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" She nodded and said "You'd better..." He chuckled and kissed her again, letting her go and getting in his Jeep and starting it. The little diesel engine rumbled to life and Lilly smiled, saying "See you tomorrow, and don't forget to call me!" He nodded and she waved as he backed out of the driveway, heading off toward home. When he was out of sight, she let out a deeply sad sigh and walked inside, closing the door and going to the kitchen where Eve was. She leaned against the wall and didn't even have to say anything. Eve knew exactly what she was thinking and pulled her into a hug.

"The first goodbyes are sometimes the hardest..." She quietly said and Lilly sniffed, feeling so alone now and wanting to cry. "Mom, I already miss him so much..." Lilly said and Eve rubbed her back, saying "I know you do, honey, I know...You'll see him in the morning, it's alright." Lilly wiped her eyes and said "I just didn't want him to have to leave me..." Eve lightly giggled and said "That's how true love feels..." Lilly nodded and said "I love him..."

Down the road, Cody was driving on toward home, feeling bad for leaving Lilly, but he knew he had to. It took everything in his willpower to keep from turning around, but eventually made it home. He parked in the garage and went inside, tossing his keys on the counter and seeing Siara on the couch watching TV. "So, you finally got done swapping spit with your girl, huh?" She jokingly said, but could see the look on his face when he turned around he wasn't in the mood for jokes now.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look really down..." Siara said as he came over and sat down, asking "How do you feel when you and Humphrey leave each other at the end of the day?" She weakly smiled and said "Terrible...We don't want to." He nodded and looked up at her, saying "I feel like my heart got ripped out and it's still sitting on her doorstep...And I just came home!" Siara put her hand on his arm and asked "You really do love her, don't you?"

He nodded and said "A lot is an understatement...I had a little talk with Winston while I was there and he just wanted to know why I wanted to be with her so much. I just laid it all out...I'm just simply in love with her, want to marry her and have a family..." Siara smiled and said "Well, you're getting there, believe me. I can see how you two are around each other and trust me, it's pretty easy to see you can't control yourself."

He sighed and leaned back on the couch, saying "I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't want to too soon...I want to know that when I do, it's the right time and she feels the same way." She nodded and said "You'll know when that time comes. You take after Dad, remember? He always knew the right thing to say at just the right time...You do, too." He smiled and said "Thanks, Siara..." She smiled too and said "Don't mention it...And don't think I forgot you promised steak tonight!"

Later into the night, Cody was laying in his bed on the phone with Lilly, talking and laughing with her for the last hour or so. She was so happy when he called her, she could hardly keep from bouncing off the walls. Now, they were laying in their own beds, talking cute over the phone to each other. Not only was it fun, but Lilly felt really special...She had never done anything like it before and now that she was with him, she didn't want to stop! It made her feel good knowing that he would say such sweet things to her.

"No, you know me better than that, Lilly...I wouldn't lie to make you feel better. I know you'd know I was and that would make you feel bad, not to mention you wouldn't believe what I say anymore. So, no...I'm not lying when I say you are the absolute, most beautiful woman I've ever known...Everything about you is just...perfect!" He said over the phone, making her blush a little and feel tingly inside. She couldn't help but let a happy little coo, saying "You're just so sweet to me...I just wish I could be with you right now..."

"As long as we can still hear each other, I'm always with you..." He said, causing her to get tears in her eyes. She sniffed and wiped them away, saying "Dammit, stop being so sweet...I'm gonna cry..." He chuckled and she softly sighed, closing her eyes without a word. "Hey, Lilly?" He quietly asked. "Yeah?" She whispered.

"You're an angel to me..." He said, making her smile again. "Oh, really? Why's that?" She asked with a small giggle and he said "Because, you glow like the moon at night...Your wings make the morning breeze feel like a gentle kiss...And your halo shines like the most beautiful ring in the world..."

She had tears in her eyes again and put her hand over her mouth, trying not to cry again or burst out saying she loves him. All she could do was hold her breath and resist, but it was harder than anything! "Lilly?" He asked, hearing her sniffing and choking on her tears. "I'm okay...That was...just too sweet!" She said, coughing a little. "I meant every word..." He said and she nodded, saying "I know you did...I'm gonna cry..."

He took a nervous breath and said "I hope this doesn't make you, but...Lilly, I luh...I love you..." That did it and she lost it, crying in complete happiness and she no longer held it back, saying "I love you, too!" He was overcome with happiness and she cried into her pillow, setting her phone down for a moment, but heard him say "Why don't you take a minute and I'll be right back..." She nodded and said "Okay. Hurry back..." She heard him lay his phone down and open his door, still crying a little and feeling like she had something new come over her, like a blanket of love.

"Lilly, are you okay?" She heard her mother ask as she tapped on the door and she nodded, saying "Yeah, I'm perfect! Come in if you want to!" The door opened after a moment and Lilly smiled at Eve, sitting on the edge of her bed and holding a pillow tightly to her chest. "Honey, I could hear you crying...What happened?" Eve asked and Lilly wiped her eyes again, saying "We said it..." It took a moment to come to Eve and she smiled, asking "The L word?" Lilly nodded and Eve hugged her, saying "I knew it wouldn't be long..."

They heard shuffling on Lilly phone followed by Cody asked "You still there?" She quickly picked it up and said "Yeah, I'm here! Sorry for losing it like that...I just...I can't tell you how much I wanted to hear that!" Eve giggled and Cody said "It's okay, no need to apologize, Lilly...I just couldn't wait any longer..." She giggled a little and said "I'm glad you didn't..."

She happily sighed and said "I love you..." He chuckled a little and said "I love you, too...I always have and always will..." She melted against her pillow and Eve smiled, kissing her forehead and quietly saying "Goodnight, honey..." Eve walked out and quietly closed the door, going back to her bedroom. "When do you wanna have our second date?" She asked with a giggle and he said "As soon as we can..."

The next morning, Cody and Siara were just leaving their house to school, going out and jumping in his Jeep and driving off. They got their rather quickly, not that she minded. He knew he was anxious to see Lilly as was she for Humphrey. It only took them about fifteen minutes until they pulled into the lot and parked beside Thomas' truck and Humphrey's car. They got out and Siara immediately shared a hug and kiss with Humphrey, saying good morning to each other before leaning on his car together.

Cody and Thomas talked about Lilly and Kate and Thomas told him that he asked Kate out while she was at the hospital, but that she didn't seem very interested, so he was a bit down and worried about that. "Kate's definitely...hard to understand sometimes. Just because she didn't let on she might be doesn't mean she's not interested. It's the way she is..." Cody said, trying to lift his spirits. He smiled and said "That's true, I guess...I just hope she says okay."

They waited for about ten minutes longer until Kate's car pulled into the parking lot and she parked across the row from them. She and Lilly got out and Lilly quickly walked over to Cody, surprising him with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, you!" She happily chirped, absolutely beaming this morning! He smiled and said "Hey, you...You're in one heck of a good mood!" She giggled and said "Of course I am! Did you say anything to the boys yet?"

"No, not yet. How about you and your family?" He asked and she nodded, saying "Mom and Dad know already." Kate looked at her questioningly as did everyone else and she asked "Know what?" With that, they both smiled and shared a deep, passionate kiss that made Kate and Siara gasp and Humphrey and Thomas laugh.

They broke apart after a moment and Lilly happily sighed, saying "That..." Cody smiled and put his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest, smiling at them all. Kate was astounded and asked "Did you two just...make out!?" Lilly giggled and said "A bit..." Kate stammered and finally asked "When did that start!?"

Lilly looked up at him and they both said "Last night..." Siara giggled and said "I thought I heard you on the phone all night! Okay, what happened?!" They smiled and Cody kissed Lilly's forehead, making her softly purr and she said "We just...spilled. He said it first and I couldn't hold it in anymore..."

"Soooo...Now you two are really...together?" Humphrey asked and they nodded, Lilly saying "I wouldn't want anything else besides this..." Siara came over and hugged her, saying she was so happy for them, along with Kate doing the same. Cody, Humphrey and Thomas all shared high fives and fist bumps, much to the girls amusement.

When they finally all calmed down, Kate said "I think we all need to go do something really fun after school! You know, to celebrate!" They all agreed and Siara said "Well, I know we have tomorrow off since it's Memorial Day, so how does a little road trip sound?"

"That sounds great! Where to?" Lilly asked, leaning against Cody's chest while he rubbed her side. They all thought for a moment and finally Humphrey said "I think Jasper Park would be cool! I've never been there, but you guys have." Lilly and Siara nodded and Kate said "That does sound good! How about after school we all go home, get what we wanna take and meet up at the diner by the highway?"

They all agreed and decided on two cars; Cody's Jeep and Thomas' truck since they knew it wouldn't all be paved roads. Lilly and Kate would get a ride from Winston and Humphrey from his Mom since she drives past there everyday on her way to work. Kate let their parents know along with Humphrey and Thomas doing the same, just in time for the bell to ring.

They all went inside to their lockers and quickly put their stuff away before splitting up to their different classes. Lucky for Cody and Lilly, their first class was together, so they walked down the hall hand in hand while Humphrey and Siara shared a kiss before going to theirs. Thomas and Kate only had lunch together, and he needed to talk to her a little then, so he knew his day would be mainly just worry all morning.

_**12:00PM - Lunch**_

The lunch bell finally rang much to everyone's delight and the hallways instantly filled with people making their way out to go eat. Thomas and Humphrey left their room and headed to their lockers, conveniently right beside Kate, Lilly and Siara's and across the hall from Cody's. They all pretty much met up at the exact same time, opening their lockers and tossing books into them.

"So, where should we go? I'm starving!" Lilly said as Cody walked up behind her, holding her sides and stomach and making her smile. "Well, Humphrey and I aren't going anywhere. We're just gonna hang out in the parking lot." Siara said as he kissed her cheek. Kate smiled a little at Thomas and said "And there's something we need to talk about..."

He looked nervous and heartbroken at the same time, like he didn't know what to expect one way or the other. Lilly nodded and said "Alright we're gonna go eat! See y'all after lunch!" With that, they went out to his Jeep and got in, driving off to go get food. Kate walked up to Thomas and took his hand, saying "Come on, let's go to my car...More private..." He nodded and walked out with her, heading to her car and she leaned against the trunk, saying "I haven't forgotten what you asked me..."

He weakly smiled and said "I hope that's a good thing..." She smiled too and said "You really surprised me with that! I mean, I know we're really good friends, but...I had no idea you thought of me like that..." He nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well...I wanted you to know. And no matter what you think of what I asked, I'll still always be here whenever you need me." She nodded and said "I appreciate that, thank you..."

"Anything for you, Kate..." He said, stepping closer and kissing her cheek. She couldn't help but smile and lean into it a little, but it was short lived when he turned around and started walking away. "Hey...Where're you going?" She asked and he stopped, saying "Just...inside. Maybe grab a drink..."

"You didn't even let me tell you what I decided..." She lightly giggled and he turned around, asking "I didn't?" She shook her head and said "No, you big goofball...Come here..." He went back over to her and she put her hand on his arm, looking down and saying "I've never had any real luck with relationships...The truth is, I'm afraid of commitment because my heart's been broken too many times..."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he wiped them away, saying "It's all just about finding the right person..." She smiled and nodded, saying "Yeah, it is...I just can't seem to, though. But...The right one comes along when you least expect it..." He nodded and she smiled more, asking "You know how I said that you really surprised me when you asked?"

"Yeah..." He said, feeling a bit nervous about what she might say. She smiled and lifted herself up onto her toes to reach his ear, whispering "Let's see if you're my right one..." His eyes went wide and she smiled up at him, seeing the look of shock on his face and he stammered "Y-You...want to?!" She nodded and said "You're the one guy that really understands me...You know what I like and what I don't. So, yeah, I wanna give it a go!"

He could hardly contain himself and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek and making her giggle even though she really enjoyed it! "I promise I'll try my best to make each day the best of your life..." He quietly said before letting her go. She smiled again and said "Well, this one's turning out pretty good so far, so keep it up!" He chuckled and kissed her again, making her giggle more and she said "Okay, okay...Let's at least have one date before we get too into that..."

"Sorry, couldn't help it...You're just too beautiful..." He said, making her blush a little. "Oh, stop...Come on, let's go grab a bite to eat! I'll even let you drive..." She said, tossing him her car keys. He chuckled and they got in, pulling out of the parking lot and driving off to find food. Siara and Humphrey were right over by his car talking and just enjoying each other's company.

She was leaning against him a little while they talked, his hand rubbing up and down her stomach a little. Mainly, they were talking about the future; A topic Siara brought up despite being a bit scared by it. She was quick to admit she wanted to have a family and didn't want to wait extremely long to do so. She'd had many babysitting jobs and loved being around kids, so much that she can't wait to have her own.

Humphrey, on the other hand...He was unsure of what he wanted. The thought of raising a family was definitely very appealing to him, but there's a lot he'd like to do before that, particularly travel. He wants to see other countries, like Europe and Mexico for starters. Being tied down early in life wasn't in his agenda, but he pointed out that if need be and he changed his mind, having a family would be perfect to him.

"I don't know...If that ever happens for us, I'd feel guilty because you'd miss out on things you want to do. There's no reason you don't get to enjoy life." She said, smiling at him. He returned it and said "But, if it does happen, having a family with you would be worth so much more than seeing cool places..." She giggled and kissed his cheek, saying "We're too young to be planning this now...Let's go out for a couple years and see where it goes, deal?"

"Deal. But, you know...After we have a few good dates, you're gonna want something a bit more than a bunch of flowers...Something shiny that goes around your little fingers there..." He chuckled and she giggled, holding her hand up and saying "Maybe...I think it'd look really good with a ring, don't you?" He nodded and said "Mhm, very good!"

She happily sighed and leaned against him again, simply basking in the happiness inside and Humphrey out his arm around her, kissing her cheek and saying "I was thinking...This little road trip we wanna do? Somewhere along the way, we should find a place to have another date..." She smiled and said "That sounds nice! Although, where we're going, there's hardly anything around but forest..."

"Well, how about a dinner all to ourselves by the lake up there?" He asked and she smiled more, looking up at him and saying "I love it already..." He smiled too and shared a brief kiss with her, making her softly purr and she laid her head against his chest again. He let out a happy sigh and said "Siara, I'm gonna tell you something that might shock you, but I want you to know it's how I truly feel..."

She wasn't quite sure what to expect, but let him continue and felt him kiss her forehead before he said "I'm falling in love with you..." Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled even more, looking up and kissing him as she said "I'm falling for you, too...And I don't want anything to stop it." He smiled and they got as close as possible, staring into each other's eyes as they shared their first real passionate kiss. It made her melt against him as they kissed, a soft moan escaping her.

When they broke apart, they both happily sighed and smiled, Siara saying "If that's what I can come to expect, I wouldn't change this for the world..." He chuckled and said "Give me the chance and I'll make sure you get a kiss like that every morning for the rest of your life." She giggled and wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, hoping they could enjoy this moment forever.

In a half hour's time, Lilly and Cody came back and parked beside Humphrey's car where the two lovebirds were holding each other, Lilly saying "Wow, you two got back quick!" Siara smiled and said "Magic of a drive thru..." Cody chuckled and said "Yeah, but at least when you eat in, your food is still hot."

"True. We still have some time before class...Lilly, wanna run to the bathroom with me?" Siara asked and Lilly nodded, saying "Just about to go myself." Cody and Humphrey kissed their girls before they walked off inside to the girls bathroom, which was empty except for them. "Alright, tell me! How is it with him?" Siara asked with a giggle and Lilly smiled, saying "Oh, where to begin...I don't think I've ever been this happy! I might've not had many relationships, but...none of them can compare to this! I feel whole!"

"I believe you! I feel like something became complete inside me, too...I don't know what it is, but I love it! Just between you and I, while Humphrey and I were out by his car, we were talking about a family and even if a ring would look nice on my hand! I mean, the ring part was just kinda joking a little, but...God, I just can't imagine!" Siara said, hardly able to contain her happiness.

Lilly giggled and said "Wow, already want to get married...Does that mean spending the night together isn't far off?" Siara blushed a little and glanced around, saying "Personally, I really want to...And just girl to girl? All our talking and kissing got me...kinda turned on..." Lilly giggled more and said "That kiss Cody and I had did the same to me..."

Out in the parking lot, Cody and Humphrey were talking as well about what was going on. Humphrey was a bit nervous when he mentioned that he and Siara talked about the ideas of marriage and kids, but Cody didn't mind. He said that not a whole lot has happened between he and Lilly yet, aside from last night and their big kiss this morning that Humphrey still found amusing.

"I'll be honest, I don't think any of us expected it, especially Kate, I think! She was really shocked!" Humphrey chuckled and Cody nodded, saying "Yeah, I saw! Seems she really didn't know yet...Their parents do, though. I guess Eve had come to check on Lilly because she was crying when we told each other and she told her. Then Eve probably told Winston, but he knew already I'm in love with her."

"Well hey, that should be good, then! If they know and approve, that's the best you could ask for. All those feeling between you two growing up never faded, huh?" Humphrey asked and Cody chuckled, saying "Not for me...I'd always be going back to those days. Dad said that he knew someday we'd be together...I wish he could see he was right..." Humphrey smiled and said "He does, trust me. Both he and your Mom..."

Cody smiled a bit and nodded, looking up just in time to see the girls coming back out to them. They both smiled and Humphrey said "Hey, ladies!" They giggled and both couples shared their kisses, Lilly saying "Hey, you two! We should hurry and get to class. Bell's gonna ring any minute." They nodded and the four of them walked inside, wondering where Thomas and Kate were, but just as they walked through the door, Kate's car pulled into the lot and parked.

Cody and Lilly went to their class together, going in and sitting beside each other while Humphrey and Siara went to their respective classes just in time for the bell to ring. The rest of the day wouldn't be too exciting, at least until they got out. Then it was all about getting home, packed and hitting the road!


	15. Hitting The Road!

_**Cody: **Hooray, we finally got a new chapter up! Not super long, but I think it came out pretty nicely! Just a little update on Lilly for anyone who's wondering; She's at home doing very good right now. The pups are just about eight weeks now, only a couple more days and then they go to their new and great homes! She's definitely sad knowing they'll be going so soon, but she's taking it well. Nice thing is a couple of the families taking one each live fairly close to us, so we'll get to see them once in a while._

_Now, enjoy the chapter, everyone! You've been waiting long enough, so get to it!_

* * *

Eve came downstairs after hearing the garage door open and close, tying her robe closed just as the door opened and Lilly and Kate came in. She smile as she got to the bottom of the stairs, saying "Thought I heard you two come home. So, what's going on with this little road trip?" They both smiled too and Kate said "Just something we all wanna do since we never have. Three day weekend, too..."

Eve slowly nodded and asked "And what brought it on?" Lilly shrugged and said "Just an idea we came up with trying to decide what to do." Eve smiled again and said "Well, alright then. I would suggest to take the tents from the garage, but I know at least one of you is gonna be sharing a tent with someone..." Lilly blushed as they looked at her and she said "We might...Nothing's gonna happen, Mom. Cody and I aren't...there yet..." Eve giggled and said "I know, but like you said, yet."

They looked back up their mother and Kate asked "Mom, how come you're wearing a robe this time of day?" Eve giggled and said "I have my reasons..." Kate and Lilly looked at each other, both of them fake gagging and making Eve laugh. "Stop, both of you...Married couples get that little luxury..."

"Okay, going to my room!" Lilly said, quickly going up the stairs and to her room, closing the door as she went in. Eve giggled more and turned to Kate, asking "How're you feeling, honey?" She shrugged and said "Pretty good. Still a bit congested, but that's it." Eve slowly nodded and asked "So, who all is going?"

"Well, Lilly and I, Cody and Siara, Humphrey..." She said and trailed off, making Eve smile a little as she asked "And...Thomas?" Kate lightly blushed and nodded, saying "Yeah, he's going...Why?" Eve giggled and said "Only curious. You should go get packed, honey." Kate nodded and went up to her room while Eve went back to her and Winston's, going in and closing the door.

Over at Cody and Siara's house, they were both packing as well, but Cody was out in the garage putting their stuff in and checking out his Jeep at the same time, making sure everything was good to go. It was almost a three hour drive to Jasper Park, so he was making sure nothing would go bad or break down on his Jeep. While he was under the hood checking fluids, Siara came out with another smaller bag and tossed it in the back, going to the front and asking "So, is it gonna make it?"

"Should. Don't see any reason it won't." He said, closing the hood. "I've never really driven it that far, but as long as we stop along the way and I can check it over, should be fine." Siara nodded and said "Should isn't exactly comforting, but I'll take it." He chuckled and asked "So, I'm guessing you and Humphrey are gonna share a tent?" She giggled and said "Oh, probably. I know you and Lilly are...But, what about Kate and Thomas?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest...They've probably got something." Cody said as they walked inside. They still had a big pile of camping gear to load, but his Jeep wasn't going to be able to take it all, so Siara asked "Where's all this going?" Cody motioned to the backyard and said "Trailer." She nodded and they started carrying the pile of gear out to the small trailer they had just for camping, quickly filling it with everything.

Back at Kate and Lilly's house, they had their bags sitting outside their doors while they showered and got ready to go, which Eve noticed when she walked out of her room. She looked at them and thought about her girls, smiling a little and letting out a sigh as she went back in, shortly coming back out and quietly stuffing a pack of condoms in both bags.

_"You'll both thank me later..."_ She thought to herself before going downstairs. In a few hours time, they all said goodbye and Kate and Lilly took their bags outside to Cody's Jeep just as they pulled up in the driveway, putting them in the back and they drove off to meet Humphrey and Thomas at a local diner by the highway. "Well, I hope they have fun..." Eve said as she went into the living room, sitting on the couch beside Winston. He nodded and put his arm around her, saying "Sure will be quiet around here for a while..." She smiled a bit and said "Yeah, I already don't like it..." He chuckled and kissed her cheek, saying "They'll be fine, honey..."

About fifteen minutes later, Cody turned into the diner's parking lot and parked, looking around to see Thomas and Humphrey weren't there yet. He was about to call them when his phone beeped and he looked to see Humphrey sent a text that said _"Be there soon, just leaving my house now." _Cody chuckled and said "Well, we're gonna be here for a bit. Anyone else hungry?" They all said yes, so they decided to go inside for a little bit to eat while they waited.

While they ate, Humphrey and Thomas arrived, parking beside Cody's Jeep and coming inside. "Hey, you two finally made it." Cody said, causing everyone to smile. Siara got up and shared a brief kiss with Humphrey and he said "Sorry, had to help my Mom before we left...So, when we leaving?" Thomas looked at the clock and said "Let's give it an hour for the traffic to die down. Everyone else is on the roads today, too." So, to waste the time, they all sat down and chatted, mainly about where they were going and how fun it was gonna be.

Kate was looking at Thomas a lot and could see he was thinking hard since he wasn't really paying attention to anyone talking, so she got up and said "We'll be right back, Thomas and I are gonna step outside for a minute." He looked up at her and she motioned to follow her, so he did and they went out to the back dining patio where it was empty. "What's on your mind, you're completely zoning out in there..." She said, leaning against a hand rail. He shrugged and said "Just thinking..." She smiled a bit and said "Well, tell me."

He smiled a little and said "It's nothing...You'd think I was dumb for bringing it up." She giggled a little and said "Oh, don't worry there...I already think you are a little." He chuckled and rolled his eyes, making her giggle more and he said "Alright then...I don't know what you were thinking about as far as where to sleep, but I was kinda thinking...We could share my truck bed. It's big enough to be comfortable and I've got plenty of blankets and pillows."

She faintly blushed, but smiled again and said "Well, I was gonna ask you about that, too. I didn't bring a tent for myself...I know Cody and Lilly are gonna share one and so are Humphrey and Siara." He nodded and said "Yeah, more than likely." She giggled a bit and said "So, in that case...Yeah, I'd be more than happy to share with you!" He smiled more and said "Okay, cool! And I promise now I won't get all feely-touchy..." She laughed a little and said "Aww, there goes my good time..."

He looked at her with a look of surprise and she smiled, saying "I'm joking, of course. I really appreciate that, it's very sweet of you!" He nodded and she kissed his cheek, saying "Come on, let's go back inside." They went back in together and sat back down with their friends, wasting away the rest of the time until they finally decided to leave.

"Well, I say we get on outta here! Let's hit the road!" Siara said, getting up with her drink. They all followed suit and went out to the cars after paying for their food and Cody asked "Who's riding with who?" Siara smiled and said "You know where I'm going...More leg room!" Humphrey smiled too and kissed her cheek, making her giggle and Kate said "I'll ride with Thomas, too." He smiled as well and she lightly blushed, Lilly giggling as she said "Cool, we get the Jeep to ourselves!"

With that, they all piled into the cars and Cody took off first, leading the way to the highway while Lilly cranked up the radio. They could already tell it was going to be an amazing weekend, but with Eve's little "gift" in the girls' bags, there's a chance it might get even better!

Back at Lilly and Kate's house, it was quiet, almost too quiet for Eve without their daughters around. She was sitting on she and Winston's bed, absentmindedly flipping through a magazine. Despite being happy for Lilly and Kate going out and having fun, she was still going to be worried about them until they come back home, just as any mother should.

While she was reading her magazine, Winston came into the bedroom from downstairs, seeing her looked like she was zoned out and he asked "Thinking about them again?" She nodded and said "Of course. How can I not?" He smiled and sat down beside her, putting his arms around her and saying "I'm sure they're all having a great time already. You know them..." She smiled a little and said "I do, but that's not the only reason I get worried..."

"No, I know, too. I'm just trying not to think about that too much..." He chuckled, kissing her cheek. She smiled more and softly sighed, leaning against him and closing her eyes as she said "I'm just gonna drive myself crazy worrying about them every second..." He smiled and said "Well, let's do something to take your mind off it..."

She giggled a little and asked "Like what?" He chuckled and kissed her neck, untying her robe and opening it. She blushed quite a bit and asked "Oh, this, huh?" He kissed her again and said "Only if you wanna..." She giggled a bit and said "Well, I don't see why not...I mean, you've already gotten me mostly undressed..."

Meanwhile on the road, Cody and Lilly were still in front in his Jeep, talking and laughing together as they drove along. To her, it felt like they were having another little date right now, and she would love if they were! She was having a blast with him, and they weren't even where they were going yet! She couldn't wait to see what the rest of the weekend was like if it was starting this good.

"Well, I'm just saying...I won't deny the idea has a very nice appeal to me! I just think it's still a bit early to be getting that idea into your head..." He chuckled, making her giggle and roll her eyes. She had mentioned how she'd had the thought of marriage already, but knew as well it was too early to be thinking of it. "Oh, I know, but it just sounds so nice to me!" She giggled, laying her hand on his. He smiled and held it, making her smile as well and she said "Promise me we're gonna have a good time?"

"Oh, I do. Considering how much we did on camping trips as kids, I can't begin to imagine how much more fun it'll be with all of us together." He said, making her smile more and she nodded, saying "Good, I really hope so!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek, making her lightly blush and she asked "Aww, what was that for?"

He chuckled and said "I don't need a reason to kiss you..." She giggled and said "True...But, I'd still like to know." He smiled at her and said "Because, you're my girlfriend and I love you..." She blushed more, but smiled too, saying "I love you, too..." They shared another brief kiss and right as they broke apart, Lilly's phone beeped as she got a message.

_"You two quit swapping spit!" _It said, sent from Siara behind them in Thomas's truck. She had to laugh and rolled down her window, flipping them off and could see them all laughing as well in the mirror. Cody chuckled and rolled his eyes, letting out an amused sigh as he stroked his thumb over her hand. She happily purred and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the road as the began to let her mind wander.

She soon began to think of something that had crossed her mind before, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. She took a nervous breath and asked "Can I ask you something?" He nodded and said "Of course, anything." She nervously smiled and blushed again, saying "I've been thinking a little before and...Well...I know I love you and you love me, but...Would we...ever...Have you ever thought about...Um...S-Sex?" Her voice kinda squeaked as she finished her question, blushing like mad and he was, too.

"Are you asking if we...?" He started to ask and she shyly nodded, saying "Y-Yeah, kinda..." He looked nervous and said "If we ever get to...that point, then...yeah, if you want to as well..." She couldn't help but smile a little and said "Okay...It's just that...I've had the thoughts of it and...with you." He blushed more and smiled a bit, asking "You have? What uh...what happened?"

She giggled a little and said "I'm sure you can imagine..." He chuckled and said "Yeah, a little." She looked down and said "I just needed to know if you'd ever had the thoughts, too." He nodded and said "I have, mostly while...Uh, never mind...Let's not go there." She blushed quite heavily because she knew what he meant and said "I know what you mean...It's okay, I'm not mad."

"Okay..." He said, feeling embarrassed from almost telling her something quite personal. She smiled to herself and shifted in her seat to get more comfortable, feeling him squeeze her hand and she softly sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the relaxing drive.

Back at home, Eve came out of their bedroom wearing her robe again, tying it back closed as she went downstairs to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Her hair was all messed up and she was quite drained, ready to curl up and take a nice nap. After finishing her drink, she went back up to the bedroom and closed the door as she went in, laying down on her side of the bed and covering up after tossing her robe to the side. She cuddled against Winston's side and laid her head on his shoulder, letting out a content sigh and kissing his cheek as she said "I'm gonna take a little nap...You wore me out..."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, saying "You do that, then. I'm just gonna watch TV." She softly purred and closed her eyes, quickly dozing off while he flipped through the channels. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep completely, softly purring in her sleep, which made him smile to himself while he watched TV. He couldn't help but think about what could very likely happen now after their bit of fun...There was still a very good chance she could get pregnant. But, after a bit of thought, he realized how happy they would both be if she is. They'd talked a bit before about possibly having kids again, hopefully a boy this time.

Up high in the mountains, Cody swiped his card at the gas pump before putting the nozzle in the tank. They pulled over for fuel and to take a bit of a break, taking the time to stretch and get drinks. While he was filling his Jeep's diesel tank, Lilly was in the back in one of her bags, searching for her phone charging cord. Her battery was getting low since for the last hour or so, they were all talking on the phone together, speakerphone of course.

"Dammit, I know I put it in this one...Where the hell?!" She said to herself, getting a bit frustrated. She was digging through her bag, pushing things around when she felt something she didn't recognize, saying as she pulled whatever it was out "What the heck?" She brought it out and her eyes went wide as she gasped, blushing deep red when she saw the pack of condoms in her bag that she KNEW she didn't pack!

"Find it?" Cody asked as he put the nozzle back on the pump and screwed the gas cap on. She quickly shoved them back in and closed her bag, saying "N-No, I can't. Can I just use yours?" He smiled and said "Of course you can, I don't mind. Front pocket of my bag on top there..." She quickly found his cord and took it out, getting back in the Jeep along with him and she plugged it and her phone in.

"You guys ready?" Cody asked out the window over to Thomas's truck on the other side of the pumps. "Yeah, one sec. Just waiting for Kate to come back out." Humphrey said, tapping his fingers on the door. They waited a couple minutes longer until Kate finally came out and jumped in, everyone taking off again and getting back on the highway headed north. It would still be a couple more hours of driving and the entire way, Lilly wouldn't be able to stop thinking about the condoms in her bag, which she knew her mother had to have put there. _"Does she expect us to...have sex!?" _She thought to herself, blushing again at the thought while they rolled down the road.


	16. Start Of A Fun Weekend

"Finally, it's about damn time!" Lilly giggled as they turned into the campground. They'd gotten off the highway about twenty minutes ago and were finally getting to the actual campgrounds, happy to see not really anyone else there, just a couple camper trailers here and there. They pulled into a space for one of them while Thomas parked his truck in another just beside it, the only thing separating them being a few short bushes. They shut their vehicles off and everyone got out, stretching and taking in the fresh mountain air.

"Wow, it's so nice up here!" Kate said with a smile, looking around at all the scenery. Humphrey nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, really is! A lot of room, too!" Everyone walked around the area a little to figure just how big it was and where to put everything, which was easy and didn't take long. "I'm thinking that right about here in the middle is where we'll put the fire pit. Just over here can be the kitchen area and then all the food we can leave in the trailer. It's got an area built in as a refrigerator." Cody said and everyone agreed to.

"Sounds good to me! How about the tents?" Lilly asked and Kate almost instantly said "Well, Thomas and I are gonna share his truck…." They both blushed a little, but nobody said anything. "Alright then. We'll just put the tents wherever." Cody said, smiling a bit. Lilly looked around and said "I kinda like right there in the open…." Siara giggled and said "I was thinking we'll put ours over by the stream there. The running water'll make it easier to sleep."

"Ooh, that does sound nice!" Lilly giggled while Cody chuckled and rolled his eyes. They went over to the vehicles and started pulling all the bags and other gear out, laying it out in the different areas they decided it should go. Seeing as there was only going to be two tents, it made it a lot easier to figure out the rest of the stuff, like the little kitchen area and the fire pit. They spent about two hours setting everything up, finishing with the tents last just as the sun was beginning to dip below the mountain peaks.

"Looks like we got done just in time!" Lilly said with a smile, wiping her forehead off. Siara nodded and said "Yeah, gonna be getting dark soon. How about we get something made for dinner? I'm starving!" Cody chuckled and said "Even after that big ass burger back at the diner?" She giggled and said "Hey, I worked it off…." Both Lilly and Kate looked at her questioningly and she laughed more, saying "Yeah, yeah….I didn't do as much. But hey, I helped, so leave me alone!"

Cody smiled and rolled his eyes, going over to the camp stove and turning the gas on before lighting it. They already set out some burgers to cook for dinner since it would be the quickest thing to make, so he got started cooking them while everyone got comfortable around a fire Thomas built up.

The evening turned into night and it wasn't very long until they all started turning in for the night. After a little bit of talking, Thomas and Kate agreed on sharing his truck bed, which she didn't object to at all. He turned on a small propane heater that warmed the inside of it up while the gas fumes stayed outside, so they wouldn't pass out or anything. And then naturally, Siara and Humphrey shared his tent while Cody and Lilly did the same with theirs.

Lilly was over in the small shower slash bathroom setup they had a little ways away, coming back over to the tent after changing clothes. It was getting a little cool, so she was wearing her heavy pajamas, stepping into the tent where Cody already was and had the mattress inflated and setup. "Wow, that looks comfortable!" She giggled, pressing on it to see how soft it was. He chuckled and said "It is! I used it for a few months before I got my actual mattress at home…." She tossed her clothes into her bag and stuffed it in the corner beside his before laying down and getting comfortable.

He followed suit and soon they were both comfortable beside each other under the blankets, but there was a bit of an awkward feeling in the air and an uncomfortable silence. Lilly broke it by asking "Are you okay? You seem really quiet…." He smiled a bit and said "I'm alright, just….well, a bit nervous. You know, sleeping together….In the same bed, I mean!" She giggled and turned onto her side, saying "I know, relax….Does it feel really nice, though?"

"Yeah, it does….Pretty comfortable…." He said, turning onto his side so they were facing each other. They just looked into each other's eyes while they laid there, both of them wanting the other to do something. Cody was the first and Lilly jumped a little when she suddenly felt his hand on her side, but smiled as her heart beat faster. As if thinking the same thing, they inched closer to each other, soon feeling the cool air between them replaced by the others body heat.

He wrapped his arms around her and she softly giggled, saying "Now THIS is comfortable…." He chuckled and nodded, saying "Very! You're quite warm…." She giggled more and they soon began making out, fingers tracing over each others bodies. Lilly lightly shivered a little once in a while, feeling that turned on feeling again while they kissed. She slowly pulled back with a hot blush, fanning herself as she said "It's gotten really warm in here!"

He chuckled and said "Well, you know….You ARE the hottest girl…." She blushed more, but smiled, giggling as she said "Oh, stop! I mean it for real….I kinda wish I hadn't worn such heavy pajamas….I've only worn these when our heater stopped working, but now…." He nodded and said "You know you can go change if you need to." She smiled a bit again and contemplated what to do, eventually asking in a quiet voice "Do you think I need them at all?"

He shifted away a little and asked "What, uh….what do you mean?" She blushed more and softly giggled, saying "What I mean is I'm not so sure I'll need them….I think it'll be too warm in here for that." He studied her face to try and understand why she was saying that and after a moment, he said "Lilly, I love you so much, you know that. I don't want you to say you're ready for anything if you're really not. I want you to know 100% before anything happens…."

She nodded and said "I know, I….God, I love you, too…." They shared a brief kiss that made her softly purr, soon breaking apart and she said "I do want you to know something….I found something extra in my bag earlier that I didn't pack….I know it was either Mom or Dad." He nodded and asked "What was it?" She blushed and sat up, grabbing her pack and taking it out. She took a nervous breath before saying "One of them put….these in there…." She showed him the pack of condoms she found and all he could do was stare. "I guess they expect we might….do things…." She shyly said, setting them on the bed between them as she laid back down with him. He looked up at her and said "Only if you're-" She stopped him and smiled a little, saying "I'm nervous…."

"We don't have to…." He said, reassuring her. She nodded and said "I know….Just promise me that when we do, you'll be gentle with me?" He smiled and kissed her forehead, saying "As much as I possibly could….I love you…." She happily sighed and cuddled against him, saying "I love you, too…." He picked up the package of condoms and let out an amused sigh, saying "It seems they know we really love each other…."

She softly giggled and said "Yeah….It's good, though. To me, that means they trust us…." He nodded and set them off to the side, seeing her blush again as she said "It's getting too hot again…." He smiled and waited to see what she would do, which didn't take long. With a much more red blush, she shyly reached under the blanket and he felt her slide her pajamas off, his heart beating faster from knowing what she was doing.

After she tossed her bottoms and top off to the side, he laid his hand on her side again, this time feeling nothing but her warm fur. Her cheeks were bright red, but she was smiling as she said "That's much better…." With a sly smile, he lifted the blanket off and looked under, making her gasp as she quickly covered herself. "Oh my god, you pervert…" She said, sounding mad when she was really actually quite amused. He chuckled and said "Looks very nice!"

"That's not fair, you know….How come you the only one still clothed?" She giggled with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and smiled at her, saying "Because if I undress too, we both know where this might go. I'm not saying I wouldn't want it to, I just don't want to rush into it if you're truly not ready. Even a little doubt, nothing's going to happen. We've been best friends for far too long to let something tear us apart now….Especially since we're together now."

She smiled again from his loving demeanour, feeling all of his care for her. "I know….And I'll be truthful, I'm not ready. It's just….too soon." She said, brushing her hair behind her ear and laying her head against his chest. He put his arm over her and gently squeezed her, causing her to quietly purr. "I love you…." She softly sighed, closing her eyes. He kissed her head and said "I love you, too…." She comfortably laid against him as he slowly rubbed her back, occasionally kissing her head and making her purr a little. It didn't take very long until her eyes got too heavy to hold open and once they closed, she quickly fell asleep with him not much longer after.

Over in Humphrey and Siara's tent, they were still laying awake together, except they were actually clothed if you count her bra and panties and his boxers as clothes. They were cuddled together reading on her tablet a good love story that she suggested and he liked as well. So far, nothing quite as 'extreme' has happened between them, but they both felt a tension in the air the long they lay there.

Finally, Siara spoke to clear it, asking "Humphrey, do you feel like it's tense in here?" He set her tablet down and said "A little, dunno why….I'm quite content!" She smiled and said "So am I. More than ever….Although, I think I may know why it feels like this. Do you normally….do anything before going to sleep at night?" He nodded and said "The usual. Teeth, face….All that. Already did, though."

She giggled a little and said "I know, but what about….something more….private?" He faintly blushed and lifted himself up onto his elbow, asking "What uhh….what do you mean?" She was blushing as well and held back a laugh as she made a suggestive movement with her hand up and down, making him blush MUCH more!

"Oh! Th-That….I suppose….s-sometimes…." He stammered, glancing away from her. She giggled a bit again and put her hand on his, saying "It's okay to admit it, Humphrey. You won't gross me out….Is it daily thing?" He shrugged and said "Every other….." She smiled and kissed his cheek, making him smile as well as he looked at her again and she said "Same here. What do you think about?"

"Do you wanna know recently or in general?" He asked, stuck between wanting her to know, but also not because of how embarrassed he would be. She nodded and said "Recent is good." He blushed again and weakly smiled, saying "I'll be completely honest with you….I umm….I think of….you…." He glanced away as soon as he said it and she blushed a little, interested to know more and not at all surprised.

"Mmm, really? How so?" She asked with a small purr, turning onto her side. He sighed and said "It's really embarrassing, Siara….You wouldn't like it, too." She let out an amused huff, saying "Try me." He smiled a little bit and rolled his eyes, saying "Alright, I warned you, so no getting mad or anything….I've thought about you and I "doing things"...And even just you in general." She was faintly blushing, but smiled, asking "And what was I doing?"

"Actually, nothing. Just the way you were dressed….All sexy and revealing…." He chuckled, looking away a bit. She giggled and laid her hand on his, saying "That doesn't sound too bad. I'm still not grossed out or anything, you know…." He nodded and said "Okay, I'm happy you're not mad at me, too. I figured you would be since we've only had one date…." She giggled again and said "Nope, I'm not. Oh, I need something…."

She reached for her bag on the floor across the bed, reaching over him to grab it, but gasped when she felt something under the blanket. He blushed bright red and turned his head as she got her bag and she asked "Humphrey?" He shook his head and said "That's why I was embarrassed to talk about it….I knew it would happen…." She weakly smiled and held his hand, saying "It's okay, relax….I had a feeling it might, too. How about we go to sleep now, hmm?"

He smiled at her again and nodded, making her giggle as they got more comfortable under the blanket, Humphrey obviously making sure to keep from getting too close with his erection. She didn't mind it at all and wanted him closer so they could cuddle, so she asked "Humphrey, come closer, please….Let's cuddle…." He chuckled a bit and said "Not until it goes away…." She giggled and said "Oh, come on….It's not a big deal to me, Humphrey, honest. Please?"

He let out a defeated and amused sigh, taking a breath and saying "Alright, if you insist. No going back on your word now." She giggled more and felt him inch closer, a hot blush covering her face when she felt a distinct hardness against her butt. He pressed up against her and wrapped his arms around her middle, asking "Better?" She nodded and smiled, saying "Much better….And I see now I was wrong when I said it wasn't a big deal…."

He blushed a little, but also smiled, saying "None of that….Let's go to sleep." She giggled again and they shared a kiss before he turned off the small light beside them and they covered up, quickly and comfortably dozing off to sleep.

Thomas and Kate were already asleep in the back of his truck, although they were sleeping apart from each other. She was a little disappointed, but at the same time didn't want to be TOO close yet. He was impartial either way; He would've been happy if she wanted to rest her head on him, but was glad they weren't doing anything like that yet. Having not been on an actual date yet, sleeping together in the same bed was a bit awkward to adjust to, but the warmth and comfort of the enclosed truck bed and air mattress was too good to say no to.

They didn't spend much time talking or anything before going to sleep, mainly because of the awkwardness. They did however decide to go on a date when they got home, which they were both happy about! Then Kate had to try and explain why she found the pack of condoms in her bag like Lilly did, but he understood and knew why Eve put them in there. It's not everyday your daughter goes away on a small trip with another boy she'd be sharing a bed with. Who knows what might happen….


	17. Relaxing Morning

_**Well, here's the new chapter! Not a lot to it, just kind of a "not a lot happening, take it easy" chapter, mostly just to keep things going. Next one will be quite a bit better, but also a little...nerve-wracking, we'll say? Have to keep reading to find out!**_

* * *

Lilly quietly groaned as she stirred awake, yawning as she stretched out under the blanket and opened her eyes to see it was already morning. The sun was shining quite brightly outside and she could hear Cody, Humphrey and Siara talking outside and could smell breakfast cooking. She smiled to herself and pushed the blanket off, looking down to see her panties were back on, even though she knew she fell asleep naked. She shrugged it off and decided to ask Cody about it later, taking them off to put on a clean pair, along with one of his t-shirts and a pair of her shorts before opening the tent and stepping outside.

It was a little cool, but was quite comfortable and she took a deep breath as she stretched again before walking over to them all around the fire while Cody and Humphrey were cooking on the gas stove. Siara saw her coming and giggled, saying "About time you're awake, woman!" Lilly giggled and said "Hey, I slept amazingly!" Siara giggled again and Lilly walked up to Cody, receiving a kiss on the cheek as he said "Good morning, beautiful!" She softly purred and put her arms around his side, saying "Good morning! I slept so good last night!"

"So did I! Kinda surprised I didn't wake you up when I came outside." He said and she smiled, saying "I was out….Breakfast smells good!" He smiled and said "Sit down and relax for a bit, it'll be done soon!" She nodded and Siara asked "Wanna walk down to the lake with me, Lilly?" She smiled and said "Yeah, sure! I'd kinda like to see it!" With that, they headed down to the lake together, not saying much of anything until they finally got there.

"Wow….Sure is nice here!" Lilly said and Siara nodded, saying "I love this view! So, how was it last night? You know, sleeping together?" Lilly lightly blushed, but smiled, saying "It was great! We didn't really do anything, but it was still really nice! Very comfortable!" Siara giggled and asked "By not much, what do you mean?" Lilly shrugged and said "We fooled around a little, but didn't go very far with it. Basically, I ended up falling asleep naked."

Siara giggled and said "Ah, alright! Wanna hear how it was for us last night?" Lilly giggled as well and said "Well, duh! I can tell you're in a good mood this morning!" Siara quickly nodded and said "Very! We didn't go all the way, but we….heh…..masturbated together…." Lilly started giggling again and Siara hotly blushed, but kept smiling as Lilly asked "Was it fun?"

"Oh my god, yes! I mean, I've done it myself before….But, to do it with someone else, it's….SO much more fun and feels so much better!" Siara laughed, along with Lilly. "Did you two….touch each other?" Lilly asked and Siara shook her head, saying "No, we didn't do that yet. Just got ourselves off while we watched each other and made out. Between you and I….I kinda packed one of my toys…." Lilly nodded and said "So did I. If you don't mind me asking, how….big is he?"

Siara blushed again and smiled, saying "Well, we didn't have a ruler or anything, but my toy is seven inches long and almost two wide. He's bigger….By a good bit!" Lilly faintly blushed the same time Siara did, covering her mouth as she giggled and said "Oh, wow….First time you two sleep together and you get off. You're dirty!" Siara laughed a little and said "That's okay, I'm sure Humphrey would like it! Oh, and one more thing….He told me it had been a little while since he last got off. He was right! There was a lot!"

"Did you taste it?" Lilly asked and Siara shyly smiled, nodding as she said "Yeah….I had to…." They laughed among themselves and soon decided to head back, arriving just in time for breakfast to be ready. Kate and Thomas were awake now too, both of them looking quite refreshed and happy. They made it clear nothing other than sleeping happened, which everyone was sure would be the case anyway.

After breakfast and Lilly washed their plates off, she walked up to Cody and asked "Wanna walk with me for a bit?" He smiled and said "I don't see why not!" She giggled as he got up, holding hands as they walked off down the dirt pathway coming into the campground. "I'm really glad we decided to do this….You know, go camping." She said and he nodded, saying "So am I. It's nice to just get away and relax…." She nodded and they walked together for a little bit, looking at all the surroundings and talking about how it's been for them since they got together officially. Eventually, Lilly decided to ask the question on her mind since this morning.

"So, a question for you….Well, two actually." She said, smiling at him. He nodded and she asked with a faint blush "How did my panties magically get back on me?" He blushed a bit as well and weakly smiled, glancing away as he said "Ehh, I….put them back on you. I kinda felt bad since you were naked, so I did it to kinda cover you back up some. Sorry, baby…."

She giggled and said "Hey, it's okay! Honestly, I was completely okay with being naked. In fact, I rather liked it! It felt really good to be so close when we slept….But, I still thank you! Did you….check me out any when you did?" He blushed more and nodded, making her giggle more as she asked "Oh, really? What did you look at, hmm?" He looked at her and asked "Sure you wanna know?" She nodded and said "I won't get mad at you."

He weakly smiled and said "Alright, well….You were laying on your stomach, so I had to….lift your butt up off the bed. When I was putting them on and up your legs, I….was staring at your….umm…." She lightly blushed and smiled more, asking "Lady parts?" He nodded and said "I didn't mean to, but it was just right there….I….I really liked what I saw!"

"Aww, Cody….Well, thank you for thinking about my modesty!" She giggled, kissing his cheek. He smiled a bit and asked "And you're not mad at me?" She smiled as well and said "Not a bit! It's okay for you to look if you wanna….Only you, though!" He chuckled and said "Sweet, exclusive access!" She giggled and said "Well, viewing wise….We'll talk about your access later!"

"Was that both questions?" He asked and she blushed again, saying "No, one more….Whaddya say tonight we….have some fun together?" He smiled a bit and asked "What uh….what kind of fun?" She lightly giggled and said "The kind where we don't have sex, but still enjoy each other! Get it?" He nodded and said "Pretty sure I do! What do you think my answer is?" She giggled and said "Knowing you….Probably "fuck yes"!" They shared a laugh and he said "Well, you're not wrong!"

Back at home, Eve was sitting at the kitchen table, idly stirring her coffee while she just sat there, not reading anything at all, but just staring off into space. Winston walked into the kitchen and smiled, but then saw her face and got worried. "Eve, baby? You alright?" He asked as he put his arms around her shoulders, causing her to smile a bit as she said "Yeah, I'm fine. Just….thinking is all." He smiled again and asked "The girls?"

She nodded and sighed "Yeah….I just really miss them…." He kissed her cheek and she softly purred as he said "I know, I do, too. You know they're alright, though….Probably having the time of their lives!" She smiled more and said "That would make me more happy if I didn't think of what they might be doing, especially Lilly….She's a very sexual girl. I think she masturbates at least four times a week!"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, saying "It's very possible they might be doing that, but just trust her to use good judgement. You gave her the condoms, so she knows we think they'll do it. Hopefully she'll stay safe…." She nodded and let out a sigh, saying "You're right, hun. I trust her….And Cody to treat her right." He chuckled again and said "I plan to have a talk with him after they get home to make sure of that!" She giggled a little and said "Just be nice to him….On a different note, did you not notice the little note I left you?"

"Oh, I did! Whenever you want to….You gave the girls the last of our condoms and you're out of birth control, so…." He said, kissing her neck. She loudly purred and leaned into it, saying "Oh, Winston…." He smiled and asked "Wanna take a shower together?" She giggled and said "Sounds good to me! Let's go, I've got a special idea in mind!"

Back up in the mountains, Kate and Thomas were sitting down by the water talking and enjoying the nice morning. They were simply talking like they would on a first date; Their interests, what they like and don't, usual stuff. To her, it did feel like an actual date and she was definitely enjoying it, but he wasn't sure because he didn't feel like she was actually very interested in the idea of them dating. Eventually, he couldn't ignore it anymore and asked "Kate, can I ask you something? I don't want you to take it the wrong way, though." She nodded and said "Yeah, anything. Something wrong?"

He weakly smiled and asked "Are you even actually interested in dating? I mean….When you were at the hospital before I left when we were talking, you didn't sound very interested when I asked if I could call you. Then in the parking lot when you said you wanted to try it, it felt more like you were worried how it would make me feel. And now, it's just….I dunno, I just get that feeling….."

She smiled as well and put her hand in his, saying "Thomas, please believe me here….I do want to, really! As far as the hospital, I probably came off that way because I was sick still. And the parking lot, I was being quite honest and I really was kind of excited! I'm glad you asked me out and I'm really glad I said yes! I really wanna see where this all goes….And don't worry, I didn't take any of that badly, I understand why you feel how you do. Although, to be as honest as I can, I do feel rather….worried."

He looked at her questioningly and asked "Why's that?" She nervously sighed and said "Like I said before, I haven't had good luck when it comes to dating….My last couple relationships went….rather badly. I really don't like to talk about it, but I'll tell you they were borderline abusive." He weakly smiled again and put his arm around her, pulling her against his side and saying "They're over and in the past. As long as you're happy they're done with, it's nothing that should keep you up at night….As for us, you know I'd never lay a hand on you….In a bad way, that is. Mainly because of your parents, but I know both Cody and Humphrey wouldn't waste anytime beating my ass…."

She giggled a little and nodded, saying "That's very true, they're like brothers to me! And thank you, it feels good hearing that from you…." He smiled more and she laid her head against his shoulder, letting out a content sigh and then smiled a bit again, asking "Can I tell you something?" He nodded and she looked up at him, saying "I was very comfortable last night! Something about sharing the bed made me feel….like I was safe. From anything." He chuckled and said "I was quite comfortable, too. Though a little nervous being so close….Not exactly a large bed…."

Back up at the campsite, Lilly and Siara had changed into their bikinis and were headed down to the lake to enjoy the sunshine. They'd asked the boys if they wanted to join, but they said they'll catch up later, so now it was just the two of them at the lake. It was perfectly clear and sunny and a bit warm, so it seemed like a perfect time to just lay back and relax. As they laid out their towels and put on sunscreen, Lilly asked "So, are you and Humphrey planning to have another date while we're here?"

"Actually, we haven't really talked much about it. I kinda hope we do at some point, even if it's just spending the night talking." Siara said as she sat down. Lilly nodded and said "Cody and I are definitely going to do something, I dunno what though. We talked about it on the way up and we'll find something!" Siara giggled and said "That's good! How do you think your parents are at home? Worried about you two?" Lilly shrugged and said "More than likely, mainly Mom. Although, she did put a pack of condoms in Kate and I's bags, so I'm sure they think we'll end up getting intimate at some point. It's cool though, it shows they approve of Cody and I."

"Yeah, for sure! I didn't bring any of those and I don't think Humphrey did either, but I'm on birth control, so anything we end up doing will be okay. I even have emergency pills in case I show signs of pregnancy." Siara said and Lilly giggled, saying "Good plan! Are they specifically for you or…." Siara giggled as well and said "Just ask if you need it, it's cool!" They shared a laugh as they laid back on their towels and the warm sand, enjoying the warm sunshine. "I'm really surprised the boys didn't come down with us! I figured they'd be all over the chance to see us in bikinis!" Lilly giggled and Siara nodded, saying "Same here! Of course, Humphrey told me I look incredibly beautiful….And he slapped my butt!"

"Aww….Well, he's not wrong, you are!" Lilly said, making her blush a bit. "When I was putting mine on, Cody said it was pretty attractive on me! And he kinda….grabbed my boob…." Lilly giggled, causing Siara to laugh. "Oh, wow….I can see why it's attractive, it stands out against your fur quite well and matches your eyes! It looks perfect!" She said and Lilly smiled, saying "Thanks! Between you and I, if it were just Cody and I here, I'd like to be skinny dipping!" Siara giggled again and said "I wouldn't be surprised, either. I'm gonna doze off for a bit. Can you wake me up when you turn over?" Lilly nodded, so Siara put her shirt over eyes and rather quickly fell asleep, leaving Lilly awake by herself. She didn't feel like sleeping, the warm sun felt too nice and she had to enjoy it!

While she was sunbathing, she looked over to see Cody coming down the hill and smiled, saying as he got closer "Siara's asleep." He chuckled and said "Of course. Humphrey told me a bit about what happened last night. Left out most details, not like I need to know, anyway." Lilly giggled as he sat down beside her, sharing a brief kiss that made her purr. "We figured you two would be excited to see us in our bikinis!" He smiled and said "Oh, I am, trust me! I figured you two wanted a little relaxing time to yourselves."

She laid her head on her arms and let out a quiet sigh, closing her eyes to enjoy the warmth when she suddenly felt his hand rubbing up and down her back. She softly purred and asked "And what's this for, hmm?" He chuckled and said "Just helping you relax. Want me to stop?" She smiled more and said "Not a bit….Though, if you don't mind, I could use some sunscreen on my back!"

"Of course I don't." He said, getting the bottle and squeezing some out onto her before massaging it in. She let out a long purr and small moan, saying "Mmm, that feels good…." He kept massaging it in from her shoulder down to her waist, but she knew he'd like to go a little lower. "Getting pretty close to my butt there…." She giggled, moving her hips side to side a little. He chuckled and said "Well, you know….It's there." She giggled more and enjoyed the time, slightly disappointed when he was done.

"That should do it. Now you won't roast." He said with a smile, leaning down and kissing her cheek. She smiled as well and returned it, saying "Thank you! Does this bikini look good on me?" He quickly nodded and said "It looks incredible! Stands out very nicely and makes your eyes even more beautiful…." She lightly blushed and giggled, saying "Aww, thank you….It's a little tight around the girls, but I'm sure you like it that way, hmm?"

"Well, I didn't see that much of it, you know…." He chuckled, making her giggle more, so she turned over onto her back, blushing a bit more. "Yep, you're right, I do like it!" He said, making her laugh and she said "Uh huh, thought so!" He smiled and leaned down, sharing a brief kiss with her before saying "You enjoy yourself, I'm gonna go back up there." She smiled as he got up and went back to their campsite, letting out a soft sigh and closing her eyes.

A little ways down the road, Thomas and Kate were walking together, enjoying each other's company and talking about themselves. He suggested they go for a walk as a kind of date, which she was all for! So far, it had been going quite well and they were having a lot of fun! She was thinking about all the dates she had been on, albeit not a whole lot, but couldn't think of a single one that felt better than how it was just walking with him!

"Can I tell you something?" Kate asked with a small smile. Thomas nodded and she said "I know this isn't truly a full on date, but….It's been better than any I've had before!" He smiled as well and said "I was kinda feeling the same way! I can't remember the last time I've had as much fun being with someone else!" She giggled and reached over a bit, taking his hand in hers. He chuckled and gave hers a gentle squeeze, making her smile more.

"When you came to visit me in the hospital, I never told you how sweet that was! Taking off and missing part of school, just to make sure I was okay…." She said in a soft and happy tone. "I was pretty worried, to be honest. Lilly sent that text to everyone saying your mother took you there, but never said why. I thought something happened…." Kate giggled a little and said "It's that caring side I like best about you! After we got home, even Mom said you seemed very worried about me and it was touching for you to be there. When you finally meet her, I think she'll really like you!"

"I hope so! Your Dad doesn't have any big guns he uses to scare guys with, right?" He asked with a chuckle and Kate said "Only his shotgun!" He looked very worried and Kate burst out laughing, saying "I'm kidding, of course he doesn't…." Thomas breathed a sigh of relief and asked "You're something else, you know that?" Kate smiled and asked "I thought you liked that about me?"

"I do….But, I can also see it being a pain in the butt…." He chuckled, kissing her cheek. She lightly blushed and nudged him away, giggling "Quit it, you're embarrassing me…." They continued walking a while longer, eventually circling back to the campsite to see Lilly and Siara were back already. Siara had a bit of a sunburn on her shoulder and Humphrey was rubbing aloe gel into it. "Well, they're back!" Lilly giggled as they walked over and sat down with everyone else. Kate smiled and said "Yeah, yeah….So, what sounds fun tonight!?"


End file.
